The Lost Star
by XRenRenX
Summary: After Dovestar's Tyranny a new era of peace stands for Stormclan, but the calm before the storm will change that and cause Whitedream to figure out the hard way of where he belongs.
1. Allegiance

Stormclan

Leader-Dovestar: White tom with a necklace with dog and cat teeth, sinister, dark green eyes

Deputy-Rainstorm: Gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Shadewhisper: black tom with grayish-blue eyes

Ivoryshade: Cream coated she cat with gray splothes and emerald colered eyes

Warriors

Leopardsplash: Dappled, golden tabby she-cat with unusual, dark, golden spots  
Whitepaw

Cloudsky: Fluffy white she-cat with a soft pitch

Strikestone: Brown tabby tom  
Jaypaw

Sweetpoppy: Dappled-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Arcticsky: Pure white she-cat

Brambleberry: White she-cat with black splotches

Darkwillow: Pitch black she-cat with willow colored eyes  
Winterpaw

Mountainsplash: Dark brown tom with a white muzzle  
Duskpaw

Scarredfoot: Gray tom with a distinctive scar on his left forepaw

Rainbird: Blue-gray she-cat  
Doepaw

Fadingmist: Gray-and-white she-cat with white paws, splotches of light gray on her flank and chest

Shatterflight: Dark gray she-cat with dark crimson eyes and a scar over her left eyes

Crowtalon: Pure black long haired tom with orange eyes

Flamestorm: Solid ginger tom with yellow eyes and an auburn tail, Scar around throat

Wildfire: Ginger tabby tom with light orange stripes

Apprentices

Whitepaw(dream): Sleek, nimble cloud-white tom with bright green eyes

Jaypaw(snow): Gray tabby tom with darker gray splotches

Winterpaw(dusk): Dark gray fluffy tabby tom

Doepaw(step): Pale brown-and-cream she-cat with short stubby tail, brown stripe down back

Duskpaw(fur): Brown tom with black flecks

Queens

Brightsky: Lithe, lean white-and-ginger she-cat(Expecting Rainstorms's kits, sister of Autumntail(deceased))

Sorrelcreek: Brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Spottedkit, Redkit and Oakkit; sister to Sweetpoppy and Redstar; mate is Wildfire)

Mistywater: Blue-gray she-cat(Mother of Drizzlekit and Wavekit)

Kits

Spottedkit(fern): Brownish-red, dappled she-cat

Redkit(strike): Dark ginger she-cat(Named after Redstar; due to Sorrelcreek being Redstar's sister)

Oakkit(leaf): Reddish-brown tom

Drizzlekit: Gray tom with black ripples

Wavekit: Blue-gray she-cat

Elders

Mosspelt: Small, frail, blue-gray she-cat

Brackenwish: Light brown tom with a broken hind leg

Lightclan

Leader-Fawnstar: Light brown she-cat with small white spots along her back and big bright blue eyes, with different shades of blue, like a ripple in the water

Deputy-Silverstone: Sleek silvery gray tabby she-cat with stone colored patches, eyes a dull grayish blue

Medicine Cat-Spottedhowl: Beautiful tortiseshell she-cat with light green eyes and a high piched gentle voice

Warriors

Dusksnow: Black tom with long white legs and a white bushy tail

Tinyfoot: Black and white tom with small paws

Swiftstep: Black and white tom  
Lynxpaw

Whitescar: White battle scarred tom with one blind eye

Honeyleaf: Pretty, slim honey brown she-cat with white paws (mother to Lynxpaw and Vixenpaw)

Spottedjay: Beautiful speckled golden she cat with jay blue eyes  
Vixenpaw

Poppyflecks: Tortoiseshell she-cat, long legs, patches of white

Nightwhisper: Pure black tom with blue eyes

Hawksong: Dark brown tabby tom with snow white chest

Pinedust: Dark ginger tom

Russetwind: Dark ginger she-cat  
Patchpaw

Flowerdust: Pale brown she-cat with with dark brown rings around paws and tail, and white belly, yellow eyes

Krestleflight: Brown tom with krestle-like markings; blue eyes

Apprentices

Lynxpaw: Mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Vixenpaw: Honey-brown tabby she-cat

Patchpaw: Gray tom with a patch of white on his front leftfoot that goes up his leg a little

Queens

Softfeather: Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat with feather-like patterns down her back(Expecting Redstar's kits)

Birdwatcher: Small brown she-cat(Mother to Runningkit and Spicekit)

Dreamcloud: Pale gray she-cat with white tabby stripes (Mother to Patchpaw, Snowkit, Moonkit, Nightkit, Stormkit and Aurorakit)

Kits

Runningkit: Strikingly brown dappled tom with white legs

Spicekit: Brown she-cat with leaf green eyes

Snowkit: Pure white she-cat with small paws

Moonkit: Gray tabby she-cat with black stripes

Nightkit: Gray-and-black tom

Stormkit: Gray tabby tom

Aurorakit: Silver tabby she-cat with thick fur; thick tail, ice blue eyes

Elders

Featherfall: Silver-gray she-cat

Stonefur: Gray tom

Outsiders

Rosa: Sleek-furred, tawny-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes, and a dark tail and ears

Sora(Soaringpaw(wind): Brown-and-white scarred she-cat with amber eyes

Siren: Small silver tabby she-cat with scar on shoulder

Falcon: Brown tabby tom

Wind: Fluffy brown-and-white tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and belly

Shimmer: Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Loki: Ginger-and-white tom-cat with amber eyes

Rose: Brown-and-cream she-cat

Peach: Dappled cream-and-white she-cat

Fox: Dark ginger tom with black legs and bushy tail

Talon: Dark ginger tom with sharp claws

Starling: Dapple brown-and-white tom

Stem: Golden-brown she-cat

Lion: Golden tom

Lark: Dark brown tom

Silver: Silver she-cat with the most stunning sparkling aqua eyes, patch of white on chest

Ebony: Black she-cat with white paws, white speckles along muzzle

Ivory: White she-cat with black paws, black speckles along muzzle

Drizzle: Gray tom with black splotches

Misty: Blue-gray she-cat with a blue rose tucked underneath her ear

Kana: Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, with a green colored collar

Maple: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with silver eyes

Night: Old, frail black tom with a white striped tail

Ember: Ginger mottled she-cat with orange spots

Ivy: Small silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped silver tail, sliced ears and dark blue eyes

Speckle: Silver-and-white tabby molly with gray speckles

Dove: Pale gray she-cat with dark gray splotches

Rogues

Shadow: Black-and-brown she-cat brown paws white chest, light purple eyes

Holly: Black she-cat with light blackish-gray belly and one splot around her eye. One light blackish-gray paw and tail tip, holly green eyes

Night: Black tom with green eyes, X-shaped scar on shoulder

Blood: Dark red tom with black eyes

Jay: Black-and-white she-cat

Moon: White she-cat with golden ears and paws, golden crecent moon symbol on forhead, pale golden eyes

Midnight: Stormy blue tom with gray stripe along spine, blue eyes

Swift: Black-and-white dappled tom

Wolf: Gray tom with white belly, green eyes

Wind: Brown she-cat

Blossom: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawny: Mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with cruel blue eyes

Kaiser: Black-and-white large, long furred dog


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

The moon shone above the land, illuminating the forest just as thunder striked down as the rain began to pour down as the dark clouds began to form with the moon hiding behind. Only the sound of fighting, thunder and the rain could be heard as the two groups of cats mercilessly fought one another ready to kill each other as they were defending their territory. Menacing yowls, hisses, snarls could be heard as the battle broke out between the two clans.

Fighting surrounded the two cats who stood in the center of it all, opposite from one another stances ready as they both were ready to fight. One being a light brown she-cat with small white spots along her back and big bright blue eyes that glew fiercely, with different shades of blue, like a ripple in the water. The other was a white tom with a necklace with dog and cat teeth attached, sinister, dark green eyes that held a spark of interest and cruelty as their claws unsheathed.

The light brown she-cat knew of the dangers this tom could and would cause to her and everyone as well everything around her. She remembered seeing Dreamstar's body when she had found her leader dead with her throat sliced open. Distance was all that mattered, that was they key. She was pretty young, much younger than Dovestar might she add, so she felt confident but even so she needed to stop this tom from ruining the forest!

Fawnstar's insides burned with every painful intake of breath she took she knew she had underestimated the tom across from her who smirked and stood proudly as he was ready for the slaughter. She could see the insanity in his eyes, her clan could see it.

Why couldn't Stormclan see!?

" Dovestar I will revenge Dreamstar and stop you from your tyranny and evil, rid Stormclan of your evil grasp once and for all! You killed her because you wanted too! You are not fit to be a leader!" The she-cat snarled tail flickering with authority and eyes that held revenge in them.

" Hah! She was a weak leader Fawnstar, just as you are. I was testing my power and my clan will rise through the forest strong and proudly. My kits and clan will know what victory will taste like once and for all." He snickered as the light brown she-cat hissed, " We will rule the forest!" He added with a laugh.

" Even though you killed Redstar?!" She growled reminding him of what he had done and he seemed shocked of her knowing that and as if every cat heard her the battle paused glancing at the two leaders.

He immediately recovered tail flickering angerily, " What proof of that do you have, how dare you imply that I killed him!" The white tom questioned with a growl that followed as a beautiful, sleek, white she-cat with feather-like patterns down her back appeared out of the crowd standing beside Fawnstar, " Softfeather!?" He said shocked.

The she-cat seemed nervous to speak but determination to stop her father once and for all allowed her to begin, " Yes father it's me, I'm sorry for this but you have gone too far...Redstar and I...were in love and I'm expecting his kits. I saw you kill him that night, you lured him out to that fox trap and slaughtered him over and over until he lost his last life! Then you ripped out his claw and added it to your 'collection' that's around your neck." She began fresh, hot tears streaming down her face, " You claim you love us and the clan! But you don't love us and you never did! You only love power and proving to others you are strong! W-we were created just so the clan looked stronger because we had your genes and you wanted more 'soldiers', well no longer you have abused your power and should be stopped! I have joined Lightclan and this is where I'll stay and where mine and Redstar's kits will grow up happy! As my first part of showing my new clan my loyalty to them I'll help them stop you!" She said fiercely standing proud next to her new clan.

" Softfeather!?" A fluffy white she-cat with a soft pitch cried stepping through the crowd of confused, but angry Stormclan cats as she looked at the called she-cat, " There you are we've been worried sick about you!~" She cried, happy to know her kit was safe, " I-is it true? He killed Redstar?" She asked as Softfeather looked down before nodding slowly as a dappled-and-tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward tail flickering angerily as she stood next to Cloudsky.

" Dovestar killed my brother!? That can't be true?!" She retorted as she looked at the white tom, " Tell them Dovestar!" She added before looking at a gray tabby tom once her leader said nothing, " Rainstorm! Defend your father and our leader! He's a good cat!" When the cat known as Rainstorm only looked down and stayed silent did everyone look back at Dovestar shocked, " I-it's...it's true...isn't it?"

Just before anything could happen or be said Dovestar's eyes flashed and with a yowl, he flung himself at Softfeather but Fawnstar intervened and reared catching him instead, as the Stormclan leader staggered back as the full force of the light brown she-cat hit him. Digging her claws, Fawnstar rolled onto his spine and thrashed viciously at Dovestar's belly with her hind paws. Softfeather leaped back, her heart pounding, as the two cats rolled, screeching, across the clearing.

Everyone watched as the two cats wrestled on the ground thunder striking the air as the rain poured down hard. Everyone couldn't; or didn't want to for that matter. Softfeather realized thai it would be hard to believe seeing that Dovestar was their leader and she had left so she didn't expect them to believe her but she wasn't lying she remembered when witnessed Redstar's death.

 _The moon shone above the land, illuminating the forest. A collective whispering of the snowy wind could be heard as the snow fell covering the land in it's colorless beauty as the white she-cat made her way through. The frosty forest rang with sounds of the prey and the freezing wind at night. She wondered where Redstar was seeing that he wasn't there ,in his den when she woke up. She was excited to tell him she was expecting his kits and he wanted to be the one to tell her. Sounds of pawsteps could be heard as she stopped curious, maybe it was him and he had just taken a nightly stroll. She decided to surprise him so she went over to the bushes and hid in them as she heard a cry that sounded like it came from Redstar._

 _There he was stuck in a fox trap; the wire wrapped tightly around his neck as it cut into his throat open with blood pouring out thanks to the thin wire. Standing there was Dovestar; Dovetalon at the time; with a big, cruel smirk on his face._

 _" W-why...Dovetalon...?" The reddish-brown tom gasped just barely. His eyes barely even open at this point as he was slowly losing his life. He had a few more so after this he would be back but..._

 _" Oh Redstar you are a horrible, weak leader. You have made Stormclan weak but don't worry it'll be all different once your dead, go join Dreamstar in Starclan.~" Dovetalon said as one after another Redstar's four lives were quickly taken from him by his own deputy. His body laid limp once his last life ended, " Now i'm leader, and i'll need a cat to be leader just until Rainstorm has his own apprentice. Perhaps Autumntail." He laughed as he disappeared into the forest._

 _Once she decided it was safe she came out of the bushes to his body and sobbed before burying her head into his snow-covered fur, " I-i'm sorry Redstar..." She cried softly voice quivering, " I-i'm expecting your kits and I wish they could meet you." She sobbed as her ears twitched at the sound of pawsteps. She broke into a run making her way towards the territory before she panted, deciding she didn't want to go back to Stormclan, what if he knew she was there? That was her father and she didn't want to believe it but it just happened. She didn't feel safe where could she go? She saw a flash of dark ginger fur and saw it was Redstar._

 _" Go to the Light my love." He stated looking straight of them. She was confused but once she noticed that Lightclan's territory was beyond she hurried to cross the boundary and stopped panting wanting to catch her breath for a second. She shivered feeling the cold snow land onto her white fur. She looked back hating that she left Redstar's body back there and hopefully they were Stormclan cats going to his body._

 _" Hey what are you doing on Lightclan territory?!" A_ s _leek silvery gray tabby she-cat with stone colored patches, eyes a dull grayish blue that flared stated with a yowl as Softfeather jumped looking back at the Lightclan warrior; not only was this she-cat a Lightclan warrior she was the deputy._

 _" I-I need to speak to Fawnstar!" She cried before falling to her paws and cried loudly shocking the deputy._

Scrabbling to her paws, Fawnstar ducked a second blow and lunged at Dovestar's forepaws. Knocking them from under him, she sent the other crashing onto his belly. Fawnstar reared and slammed her paws hard onto the white tom's spine.

The Stormclan leader rolled clear with a snarl. He sprang to his paws, his gaze flaming. Fawnstar believed she had Starclan on her side and just hoped that Stormclan didn't try to get involved. This battled was between leaders; the ones with the nine lives! Baring his teeth, Dovestar leaped at Fawnstar. She could hear her deputy, Silverstone; gasp as teeth sunk into her neck.

With a grunt, the light brown she-cat collapsed, Dovestar let out a low yowl as he pressed Fawnstar to the ground, his teeth still into her neck, " You are foolish to believe you can kill me. You may be young but you're terribly stupid to think that and you dare ruin my name and dare try to take my power away from me." He scowled glaring down at her after he had let go of her throat. The fur at her neck shone with blood, rasping as she glared up at the other.

" Take this." She launched up hitting the other leader with her head hard as he staggered back Fanwstar hissed at him. With a growl she raced and leaped onto his back knocking the tom she began pummeling him with her hind legs. Dovestar struggled to free himself, yowling in pain as Fawnstar slammed her paws onto him shoulders, she held his chin to the earth while she raked her claws along his flank. He managed to push her off and stagger back onto his paws. His eyes dilated with insanity as he completely lost it.

" YOU WILL PAY FOR DARE HURTING ME YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF TRASH!" He yowled before chuckling darkly, " I'll kill you just as I killed Dreamstar, I weakened her by slicing her throat then to end it up I drowned her in the lake! I'll make sure to end your pathetic life over and over until you are dead!" He laughed completely losing himself as Fawnstar took stance ready to take whatever he had to give her. She dodged to the left as he swiped his claw not even dare trying to use any battle moves on her. He was just depending on his claws now and nothing more so she knew he wasn't even sane no more.

" You have lost yourself to sin Dovestar! Greed and Pride has turned you into a monster that will be remembered as such for generations to come." She stated as she used her quick wit to slither underneathe his body as she reared up her hind leg and kicked him causing to him to nearl fall but he caught him before she launched and pounced on him causing him to hit the ground by the force.

Then suddenly it grew quiet, except his gasps and her panting as she tried to catch her breathe. She hadn't noticed it then until she saw the blood pool from underneathe him. He stopped struggling and moving falling limp. Gasps could be heard as his eyes dulled; void of life and breathing stopped. She noticed a sharp rock dug into the back of his skull as he died.

Fawnstar waited to be sure he was dead and not coming back; she realized he had been on his last life and once she knew that she got off him. He was truely dead and lost his last life...she had revenged Dreamstar, revenged Redstar, revenged everyone he had killed, " Stormclan your leader is dead and I'm sorry that this had to happen but what Softfeather said is the truth. He was a bloodthirsty, hungry tyrant who wanted to rule the lands with an iron claw and he would've ruined Stormclan and he was the one who killed Redstar as well as Dreamstar for selfish gain and just for fun." The Lightclan leader said looking around the forest as Stormclan cats glanced at one another some getting angry for what Dovestar had done some at Fawnstar killing their leader, others at Lightclan before glancing at Rainstorm.

That was when the gray tabby tom stepped forward, " Fawnstar I believe your words, We fought against those badgers together when we first settled here, you are a loyal, trustworthy cat and I don't see you as the lying type. Softfeather you are my dear sister and I, now, know why you disappeared and i'm glad you are safe and alive. I'm sorry you witnessed that." He apologized before looking at the clan, " My...our... father is...was a terrible cat and I sensed it since I first became Deputy. He made Autumntail Deputy until I could become Deputy then killed him when he no longer needed him. I didn't know that was the case, we all thought Autumntail betrayed us and Dovestar killed him for that reason but it was in fact not the truth. He killed and did so many bad things, but I will change Stormclan and make it better. I will prove to you all that I am better than my father." The tom spoke as the clan cheered for Rainstorm.

" Rainstorm...are you sure about this?" Cloudsky asked worriedly stepping up to him, " She just...killed our leader...your father."

The Deputy looked at his mother with sad eyes, " Mother he just tried to kill Softfeather for telling the truth and you saw how he was before he died...he was a bad cat...he didn't love you or us and you deserve better." The tom said glancing down at his mother, " This battle ends tonight we go home and will mourn the lost even Dovestar." He explained sighing.

" We shall do that tonight as well, Honeyleaf was lost and Vixenpaw as well Lynxpaw is deeply sad for the loss of their dear mother so we will go home." Fawnstar said looking at the dead : pretty, slim honey brown she-cat with white paws who laid motionless with claw wounds on her flank. Laid there was a small mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a honey-brown tabby she-cat who, both, were curled around their mother's body, " Come Lightclan we are heading home."

Rainstorm watched Lightclan leave with Fawnstar leading them off the Stormclan territory. Rainstorm sighed looking up at the sky, " I guess the rain was an omen that this night would change Stormclan." He explained before going back with his clan leading them back home. They still were respectful and held vigil for Dovestar. Despite that he was a bad cat he still deserve to be buried despite the fact he would not be going to Starclan.

Later that night he decided to leave camp after the aftermath of it all. In a deserted forest clearing, the next Stormclan leader sat alone, staring up at the, now, clear night sky. All around him in the shadows he could hear the breathing and the stirring of sleeping cats.

Rainstorm had to be thankful that they didn't lose alot of cats tonight. He was out here to think, about who his deputy would be and about everything they had been through thanks to Dovestar. His siblings; that weren't in the battle; took the news hard, especially Whitepaw. He had broken down about their father's death but then completely lost it when the news of all the evil Dovestar had done and the truth of how he actually felt about them. Cloudsky and Whitepaw's mentor; Leopardsplash; were sitting with him trying to calm him down.

A black tom with grayish-blue eyes emerged from a dark corner of the clearing, his pawsteps quick and soundless despite the forest clearing being quiet., " You looked troubled." He stated as Rainstorm sighed.

The gray tom dipped his head in greeting nodding slowly as he welcomed his best friend allowing him to sit beside him, " How is everyone?" He meowed eyes glancing at the other, " There weren't any bad injuries were there?"

" There were a few wounded, Sweetpoppy, Arcticsky, Brambleberry and Darkwillow had a few deep wounds but they are young, strong and determined to continue and they will recover over time." Answered the Medicine cat as he settled on the nice, night-cool grass beside Rainstorm.

" I'm just glad we didn't lose any cats tonight in this battle...well...I suppose we did lose a cat technically." He corrected sighing tilting his head and studied the stars.

" Is this about Dovestar?" Shadewhisper asked curiously eyebrows cocking up.

" Yes...i'm torn between feeling sad about the death of my father and Stormclan's leader...but another part of me...is glad." He said stopping as he glancing up at the night sky, " Tonight I know I sounded confident but what if Dovestar ruined Stormclan to the point it's too late to fix? Too late to change?" He asked.

" I wouldn't say that Rainstorm, Dovestar ruined us, yes." He stated calmly as Rainstorm flinched at his words, he always wondered how the tom could state something so calmly like that, " But realizing that your father made mistakes and was doing wrong has made Stormclan, no has made you, stronger than Dovestar wished for it." He explained placing his tail around the other's shoulder, " The year is just beginning and Stormclan is still here. Kits will be born into Stormclan able to grow up and know that we have learned from this mistake and it made us strong. You will lead Stormclan for many moons and make Stormclan strong; especially with Brightsky expecting your kits." Shadewhisper explained as Rainstorm looked at him.

" My siblings were devastated once they find out Dovestar died...more importantly...about the things he did when he was alive." He said sadly looking down at his paws, a part of him wished he had defended Dovestar so he would still be leader but he knew that wasn't the right thing, " Whitepaw was especially upset and Sweetpoppy was upset when she found out Dovestar killed Redstar; her brother fro crying out loud. Sweetpoppy and Redstar already suffered alot due to their parents. One being a kittypet and the other being a warrior."

" I'm sure it'll be fine Whitepaw is a strong apprentice and he will be just fine same with Sweetpoppy. I'm sorry I told you about my dream you were the only one I trusted to tell about Dovestar's crimes." Shadewhisper apologized calmly as sadness flashed through his eyes, " Starclan sent me that dream to end his reign of tyranny. You saw the omen tonight, the heavens were raining and it was Starclan's way of saying it's your time to fight back and become leader. It's honestly for the best." The black tom spoke with such gentleness and care in his grayish-blue eyes, " It feels hard now but as time goes on it'll be better I promise you Rainstorm."

" There's no need to apologize I was the deputy and I should've known...should've done something about it. You were just doing your job as Medicine cat and you're my best friend Shadewhisper and I'm glad you felt you could trust me." He smiled at the other leaning over to lick his ear, " Thank you my friend I know Stormclan will be alright with Starclan watching us i'm sure of." He thanked happily as they both looked up before the stars twinkled fiercely as Shadewhisper began to space out, he hoenstly felt at peace then before he felt a drop hit his black fur. He looked around and began to realize it was storming badly with the forest in shambles he couldn't breathe and he was beginning to see white and before he fully blacked out he looked up in the cloudy sky to only see a star glowing a bright white as it seemed to dissolve the clouds and relinquish the storm completely. He gasped and his head fell down as he panted trying to gain back his breath. For the first time in many, many moons has it been since he had a prophecy that took his breath away like this, " Shadewhisper!?" The gray tom called out turning completely towards him to make sure he was ok, " Are you alright!? Was it...-" He began to asked more but was stopped.

" The calm before the Storm, the White will become a lost star..." Shadewhisper whispered stopping as he rose his head to look at the worried tom before continuing, " The White star will dissolve the Storm completely." The Stormclan deputy looked at him stunned.

With the next few days Rainstorm named Scarredfoot his deputy and finally went to the Moonpool and drank in the waters as he was greeted by his ancestors to recieve his nine lives with Shadewhisper by his side. He absorbed and fought proudly against the pain and sad moment that each life he got gave him. He returned to the clan and stood on the Highledge and called a meeting.

Cats from all over gathered underneathe ready to hear the news from their new leader Rainstar. Especially a sleek, nimble cloud-white tom with bright green eyes that seemed rather void of emotions and care at the moment. His eyes red and puffy and face curled into a frown as he sat with a dappled, golden tabby she-cat with unusual, dark, golden spots and dark blue eyes that glew with worry for the younger tom. She was trying to stick with him to help him get through what he was going through seeing he took the news of his father's demise and wrongdoings. Cloudsky stook to his and his two brothers Jaypaw, a gray tabby tom with darker gray splotches and Winterpaw, a dark gray fluffy tabby tom with her older daughters Arcticsky, a pure white she-cat and Brambleberry, a white she-cat with black splotches. A brown tabby tom known as Strikestone stuck close to his apprentice with Darkwillow, a pitch black she-cat with willow colored eyes, sticking close to her's. The whole family was shocked to hear about Dovestar's actions and that he truely didn't care for them, that they had only been 'soldiers' to him and nothing more.

" Stormclan I, Rainstar, am now your new leader and I know of the wrongdoings, the horrible actions my father, Dovestar, have done and I do not excuse what he did...-"

Sweetpoppy with a brown tabby she-cat that clung to her side shot up and once she did that the brown tabby shrunk looking down, " Oh no but you just hid the fact YOU knew about what Dovestar did to Redstar, my brother, your leader!" The she-cat snapped tail flickering with anger as she grit her teeth, " He was YOUR leader and what about Autumntail huh? Your mate's brother that he killed after he was done with him!" She added stepping forward, " You may have Starclan's blessing but not mine Rainstar, i'm just waiting for you to turn into what your father was. A monster who will be known as the worse leader in Stormclan history! You and your family have just done awful in keeping secret especially you! You were his right hand man! I'm only staying because Sorrelcreek is here and she needs me her only family left and I want to be here when you crash and burn." She growled as Scarredfoot snarled having been sitting beside Rainstar with Shadewhisper and his apprentice Ivoryshade beside him.

" Sweetpoppy you will bite your tongue!" He scolded, " He didn't, none of us knew about Dovestar! He's just as innocent and a victim in this just as we all are! You will not speak about your-" The Stormclan deputy began but was stopped by Rainstar's tail who silenced him as the gray tom stepped back.

" I understand completely Sweetpoppy, I won't expect you or anyone to believe me when I say and promise to do better than what my father did. I didn't know much of this until the battled with Lightclan I promise you."

" What about Softfeather!?" Wildfire shot up, " I mean she witnessed it and even ran away?!"

" Yeah she even went to Lightclan and told them as well joined their clan! She left us to suffer with this guilt!" Sweetpoppy growled joining back in, " Coward! If she had told us then Autumntail would STILL be alive and none of this would've happened and we would've had justice for Redstar moons ago!"

" STOP THIS ALL OF YOU!" Brightsky cried as she stepped out of the crowd and into the center, " I know Autumntail wouldn't want this! Nor would Redstar! I'm angry that Dovestar killed my brother but he is gone now and will no longer ruin Stormclan. Sweetpoppy I sympathize with you and I'm sorry for you and your family, but they are in Starclan watching over us." She sobbed shedding tears as they fell before she sniffled and wiped the tears away looking up proudly, " I stand with Rainstar." The white-and-ginger queen said.

" I stand with my son." Cloudsky said stepping up joining Brightsky as she stood beside her, head hung proudly.

" Us too." Brambleberry and Arcticsky both said simutaneiously, both joining them with Winterpaw and Jaypaw joining with their mentors as Leopardsplash joined standing along side them. Leopardsplash looked towards her apprentice Whitepaw curiously as to what side he would decided.

Whitepaw took a deep breath closing his eyes as he debated as to what to do and what side to choose. He could feel all eyes on him and he sighed opening his eyes, " I do too." Whitepaw told them joining them as most cats except of Sweetpoppy, Wildfire, Sorrelcreek, Mountainsplash, Duskpaw, Rainbird, Doepaw and Flamestorm. Duskpaw and Doepaw stuck to staying with their mentors.

" I will not treat anyone differently we are a clan; we are a family and we shouldn't divide when we need one another the most right now. I understand how you all feel and I will work each and everyday, I'll use all my nine lives to make it up to you all." Rainstar said looking at Sweetpoppy and the others as Whitepaw looked between the two groups worriedly.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the moons following Dovestar's end of tyranny and Rainstar's new era of peace and trying to make it up to everyone for the damages Dovestar caused and despite the divide between the clan Stormclan prospered peacefully as kits were being born into the clan. Brightsky had her kits naming them Autumnkit, Finchkit, Cloverkit, Owlkit, Shadowkit and Wrenkit. She named Autumnkit after her dear brother Autumntail. Not only did Brightsky have kits; who happened to be Rainstar's kits as well, so did Cloudsky; having her new mate; Strikestone's kits naming them Lightkit, Leafkit, Heatherkit, Brindlekit, Echokit and Ivykit. It was safe to say that Stormclan was great with the amount of kits they had in the Nursery because when they were older they would be apprentices and one day fine warriors.

Sorrelcreek's kits Spottedkit, Redkit and Oakkit became apprentices named Spottedpaw, Redpaw and Oakpaw with their mentors being Fadingmist, Flamestorm and Arcticsky. Whitepaw, Jaypaw and Winterpaw earned their warriors names after a battle with some rogues as they protected their territory. Whitepaw became Whitedream, Jaypaw became Jaysnow and Winterpaw became Winterdusk.

Despite the numbers growing in the clan there was still the division that divided the clan up into two. The group who was waiting for Rainstar to fail so they could rub it in his face. The other group stood behind Rainstar and defended him each and every day despite that he was spending all his time to make it up to the others.

Rainstar was certainly happy and fine with all of it, as well as everyone else other than the cats who were against Rainstar and Whitedream as well was not fine with it or even happy. At first he would try to stick with his family and defend Rainstar but after awhile he lost all motivation to do so not even believing his own words seeing that nothing was changing.

The tom hated the constant tension that was always inside the camp. It often brought him anxiety and as much as he wanted to be over everything and move on.

He couldn't...

It was just not easy for him to do.

He thought that once he was a warrior it would be different but he was wrong. Nightmares constantly came by every night of all the bad things his father, Dovestar, had done and it didn't help that others saw him constantly as a duplicate of Dovestar. He had his fur and eye color and the words that constantly sprayed out of Sweetpoppy's mouth was that he and his family were just the same as Dovestar and it didn't help him.

Soon enough he was just plagued by the reminiscence of his father's lies and reminded of the tom in every way and it sucked. It sucked because Duskpaw and Doepaw were his two good friends and now they seemed like they didn't want nothing to do with him so now he was constantly alone minus for his siblings who got on his nerves half of the time.

It was also happening that he would have nightmares where he woke up in a creepy dark, foggy forest where he would feel as if all unfamilar eyes were on him, he could even feel that he knew this place and kept only thinking it was because his nightmares were usually taken place here and it always felt real.

Especially tonight.

He woke up finding himself in this creepy forest in which he could barely see his own paws thanks to the fog. The water in the lake now black as night crashed against the shores of the land that Whitedream grew up to, but the forest was transformed into this dark, foggy, sinister forest that one would see in his nightmates, ironic. He waved his paw around him trying to rid himself of the fog that caused him to cough repeatedly. The thing was it felt more like toxic than just any normal fog. It plagued the land killing everything around him, he looked around as he gasped for air as another wave of the fog consumed him. His usual bright green eyes, dull with any emotion. The trees surrounded him, no leaves on them, as he felt the dead, crunchy grass underneathe his pads as he took one step further from his spot ready for this to end.

It wasn't the first time he had this nightmare and he knew what was coming next.

Pawsteps.

And he knew who they belonged too.

" My son.~" Whitedream stopped his movements and turned his head to see the one cat he didn't want to see standing there as if he was still alive. Familiar white fur that seemed more darker, the same cold green eyes that were dull of any life and surrounded by a pool of darkness and that damn collar around his neck, " It's such a great sight to see you here. You are starting to see your destiny Whitedream and that's to rule the forest like I did." He purred evilily as he circled him.

" No! Never will I ever become what you were!" The Stormclan warrior snapped paw hitting the ground as his claws began to scrape against the ground, " You deserved to die and now the clan is better than ever!"

" No not the way things are. The clan is divided and its so much fun to watch the clan slowly, oh so slowly, fall apart." The ex-Stormclan leader laughed, " Honestly it's better seeing how you all have betrayed me." He added with a hint of anger in his tone as he continued circling him.

" You betrayed us, you betrayed our trust Dovestar!" The tom wanted to slash this cat's ears but he knew it was just a dream.

It wasn't real.

His father was dead for good.

Nothing could happen here.

" No! I wanted Stormclan to be strong! Feared by others seeing how Redstar allowed cats to walk all over us. But I know you won't believe my words or open your eyes to the truth, just as you believe that this is a dream." He snickered licking his paw before his claws unsheathed, " Let me show you just how real it is." He purred getting ready before pouncing on him.

Whitedream felt a raindrop hit his nose that awoken him from slumber. He jolted awake and looked around before feeling a small sting coming from his shoulder noticing the small deep gash on his shoulder before looking up at the small hole in the den, he would have to remember to tell someone about that. It had rained last night and it even looked like it was gonna rain today. He sighed shifting his paws over his face wondering if he should even bother getting out of his nest but he did and rose to his paws arching his back to stretch as he yawned before sitting up and walking out of the Warriors Den.

Immediately his siblings Jaysnow and Winterdusk headed his way and he turned immediately hiding the wound on his shoulder as best as he could, " Finally Whitedream you're awake." Jaysnow sighed as he rolled his eyes turning towards the dark gray fluffy tabby tom who was standing beside him; the tom yawned loudly which wasn't shocking Winterdusk was a cat who always looked like he just woke up and he barely talked, " Oh I wish I could sleep in but sadly we got work. It's not raining so we can actual go hunting." The tom pointed out looking up at the gray, cloudy sky as he began to turn around, " Go grab something small to eat before we go." He added.

The white tom nodded as he headed towards the Fresh Kill Pile and licked his lips hungerily when he got close enough to smell the prey. Most of it was fresh, while alot of it was old which was fine and it was still good.

Things were peacefully in the clan, except the inside drama of the clan being divided, there was no problems with Lightclan, in fact with Rainstar being leader and with said tom being good friends with Fawnstar they never exactly fought they mostly spoke to one another and tried to come up with peaceful solutions. So things were peaceful all over ever since Dovestar's demise and lost of power but Whitedream just couldn't push the thought away that something was gonna happen. He didn't know what it would be but he just had that feeling in his gut that told him trouble was brewing their way.

He had to remind himself that tonight was the Gathering. He knew Fawnstar and Rainstar got along well and were good friends from back in the day of when the two clans first settled here and on the nights of Gathering there shall be no fighting but he had to believe that cats will still be upset and untrusting of Stormclan over the things Dovestar did. He had killed their previous leader Dreamstar and plotted to take over Lightclan territory and done so many awful things.

Even Whitedream and the rest of them couldn't forgive themselves for all of it. Sweetpoppy and them the most angry about it all and having Rainstar as their leader. They seen him just a guilty because Leaders and their deputies were close and they believed that Rainstar knew of everything and was just playing that he didn't. The white tom believed in his brother even though he didn't show it or much emotions for that matter. He usually stuck to keeping everything to himself.

He grabbed a fisk from the pile and began to walk away when he heard his name and turned to see Ivoryshade standing there, " Whitedream what happened to your shoulder?" She asked as she walked up to him and sniffed at the small gash to check if it was infected or anything.

" Oh I think I had a thorn in my nest or something." He explained with the fish still in his mouth.

" To make a big gash like this?" She asked confused and with a little disbelief in her tone.

" Yes it had to be, i'm fine." Whitedream stated shrugging not even feeling any sort of pain from said wound. It was a small nick at the most and he didn't even want to remember or know how he truely got it. He couldn't believe his own words believing he got it some other way.

" Um, ok if it starts bothering you let me know." The cream coated she-cat told him as he nodded and headed off with his prey in his mouth. He sat down immediately getting started on gulping it down quickly so he could join his brothers.

He was older than the two out of their litter despite that Winterdusk acted alot older than him. He was a mute mostly sticking to only ever saying three words while Jaysnow was a chatterbox and a little childish honestly. He was part of the second litter of kits that Cloudsky and Dovestar had, though Cloudsky's third litter was between her and Strikestone. Lightkit, Leafkit, Heatherkit, Brindlekit, Echokit and Ivykit were just a bundle of happy kits who weren't born in a harsh time as he and his younger brothers had been. In fact they didn't share the same father so they were lucky they didn't have Dovestar's blood in them. They were truely innocent and it made Whitedream jealous.

He heard of Sweetpoppy and her small group whisper about them, about him and how he looked like Dovestar. Which they were true he looked exactly like Dovestar, minus the necklace and scars. Of course he wasn't the only pure white cat in their family. Arcticsky was pure white too but she had stormy blue eyes instead of green so it wasn't the same. He tried to ignore it and kept thinking that he was nothing like Dovestar and he never would be.

Once he was done eating he joined Jaysnow and Winterdusk out on a small hunting patrol. It was best to get some hunting done before it started to rain hard, but that changed when he felt the light rain start to pour down but he honestly wasn't gonna let some rain stop him from providing for his clan.

His fur damp from the rain he leaned down against the ground until his belly was resting against the wet grass as he aimed to get a squirrel that was not that far. Despite it raining the squirrel was standing there looking around, possibly for prey he wondered. He prepared himself both mentally and physically before launching onto the squirrel killing it in one fair bite. He closed his eyes thanking Starclan for the prey that they gave to Stormclan before opening his eyes and picking up the now dead squirrel.

" You caught a squirrel good job.~" Jaysnow purred happily proud of his older brother for catching a wonderful catch.

" I guess its just a squirrel." Whitedream shrugged, " I'm setting it here and going for the river. You're staying in this area correct?" He asked.

" Yeah i'll watch it for you while I catch something here. I'm sure Winterdusk is somewhere over by the river as well catching some fish." The gray tabby tom said his own dappled tabby fur soaked by the rain.

" Gotcha i'll head over there now." He said as he turned and headed through the forest as the rain continued to rain down maybe it wasn't best to keep going they could get sick. He didn't think alittle rain would hurt but he knew it could make them sick and he rather his siblings not get sick. He didn't show it alot but he did care and love them.

He made his way to the river and he didn't see Winterdusk anywhere but he just felt like someone was there as if they were watching him. He decided to focus on fishing instead, but thought it wouldn't be such a good idea with how the river was thanks to the downpour. The rapid currents were strong and he thought to go look for Winterdusk to tell him they should head back to camp so he headed further down the bank just when he heard a yelp and saw a brown-and-white she-cat on the other side of the river she had wounds all over and he immediately questioned how she got them but before he could ask she fell into the water. He jumped in after her and fell into the rapid waters.

He rose his head and looked around for the she-cat and saw her pop her head up and begin to struggle. Whitedream paddled up to her; thanks to his amazing swimming skills, as she went under and so he dived underwater to get her. He bit into her scruff and yanked her up from under the water, " Keep your head up!" He growled as she did so still struggling. The rapid waters carried them down the stream. He noticed a part of the grass that was lower than the rest so he grabbed onto the edge with his paws, " Go!" He growled as he noticed that the she-cat was unconscious, probably due to shock and fear. He cursed as he tried to pull himself up but something fell into the stream and caused a wave and it came and crashed down over the white tom as he let go and the rapids overpowered him and dragged both of them under. He pushed his head above the water, " Damn it!" He growled and took a deep breath only to be dragged back under. Terror gripped his chest. The water began to drag him down as his fur became heavy due to the water. He began to get too tired to fight anymore, he felt numbness spread through out his body and he had to wonder. _Was this how he was gonna die?_ He felt his paws go still and allowed the water to cradle him, ready to join Starclan. _It's not your time Whitedream! Don't give up!_ A voice called out in his head and for just a glimpse second her heard laughing and saw Dovestar in that forest he kept seeing in his dreams as if he was greeting him and he froze not wanting his face to be thr first thing he saw in the afterlife, just as he was about to give in to the darkness he felt teeth sink into his neck and pull both of them up.

" Come on Whitedream move your legs, don't give up on us!" A voice grumbled through white fur as he opened his eyes halfway to see dark gray fluffy tabby fur that he remembered belonged to his brother Winterdusk, it had been awhile since he heard his brother speak more than three words. Once they were out of the water he coughed up some water and turned to see Winterdusk with Jaysnow standing there as well. He smiled and tried his best to move his paws but honest he couldn't feel a thing at the moment. With the help of Jaysnow they both finally got them out of the water and onto soft ground once more. He continued to cough up water as Jaysnow worked on getting the water out of the brown-and-white she-cat's throat. Once he recovered he stuggled onto his paws shivering at the cold but he wasn't worried about himself. He nearly collapsed but he fell on a cat; his vision blurry but he could recognize brown tabby fur.

" It's ok Whitedream." Strikestone's voice said giving him some support and reassurance but not alot. He was just very tired at the moment and he almost greeted death. He could barely register as to what was going on but he heard coughing; that wasn't his own and could it belonged to the she-cat he had saved and saw her barely open her eyes, " She's alright but we need to take her to Shadewhisper and Ivoryshade." Strikestone explained, " Jaysnow you're very quick go take her to camp. Winterdusk, you and me will help Whitedream." He added as the other nodded with Jaysnow picking up the she-cat and heading back to camp. Winterdusk went to the other side of the white tom and they hurried to camp as quick as they could.

Once they got to the camp and into the Medicine Den they lead him to a nest and laid him down as Ivoryshade got to checking him out since Shadewhisper was busy with the she-cat. Whitedream could barely keep his eyes open, he needed rest, he wanted to rest. He finally let the exhaustion take over and fell asleep.

When he woke up he was in that forest with, not surprised, Dovestar waiting there for him. He stood up and sighed, " Why must I keep dreaming of this place? Why is it you are here i'm honestly tired of constantly being reminded of you." He growled irritated not even caring to hide that he was sick of this stupid shit.

" Oh come now, arn't you happy to be seeing your father?~" Dovestar laughed, " You were almost greeted by death but you get to live another day. Honestly it's your fault dumbass for saving that pathetic she-cat." He said rolling his eyes as he started to head his way.

" I wasn't about to just let a cat die i'm not like you!" He snarled, " I will never ever be like you, why don't you go bother someone else!"

" Because you hold hatred, jealousy, sadness, all the works, heh. All the negative feelings that help me grow stronger despite being dead. The others have all moved on and no longer even think about me. You're the only one who is still thinking about all the things I did. You're the only one they whisper about, I mean you got my good looks thats for sure." He laughed whipping around as his tail hit Whitedream's face.

" I may look like you but that doesn't mean I AM you!" Whitedream added as he felt dizzy and could feel a tug; as if someone was pulling him out of this nightmare.

" Will you be a shooting star or will you be a fallen star?" Dovestar asked as everything faded for Whitedream.

When Whitedrea woke up he heard a growl and saw dark brown tom fur and recognized that it was Mountainsplash. He could barely make out the tom's white muzzle but once he blinked a couple of times his vision got better and he sat up, " Hmmm...?"

" Stop thrashing about in your sleep!" Mountainsplash snapped, " Your tail was swatting me!" He added irritated about being woken up.

" U-umm, sorry Mountainsplash." Whitedream apologized as the dark brown tom simply tched and turned laying his head back down. Whitedream guessed he was in there for some reason he wasn't sure about but whatever it was, was bad enough that he was sleeping in the Medicine Den.

" Ah Whitedream you're awake.~" Shadewhisper purred turning towards him, " How are you feeling?" He asked as the white tom sat up.

" Feeling fine." He told him before remembering about the little she-cat, " How's that she-cat?"

" She's fine, she's already up." The Medicine cat explained, " She's been asking about you, because you know, you saved her." He added, " Her name is Sora and despite her wounds and everything she has been through she's strong and moving about." He smiled, " Maybe Rainstar will let Sora stay in Stormclan she has potential.~" He added going back to sorting his herbs as Whitedream made his way out of the den.

He was glad it wasn't raining no more and that the sun was setting over the horizon. Coloring the sky orangish-red and he watched the sky for a moment before he heard his name. He saw Cloudsky hurry his way with Jaysnow, Winterdusk, Arcticsky, Brambleberry and Rainstar hurrying his way, " Oh my dear kit i'm glad you are alright.~" Cloudsky cried clashing into him and holding him close to her.

" You scared us by jumping in that rapid waters man!" Jaysnow added stepping beside them as he wacked his brother on the head.

Winterdusk just grumbled a response as he patted Whitedream's head happy to see that he was alright. Arcticsky and Brambleberry cried happily that he was alive as Rainstar smiled placing his paw on Whitedream's shoulder.

" I'm so glad you are awake and well Whitedream." The Stormclan leader said, " You were very heroic in saving the she-cat and as you can see that she is awake and walking around perfectly fine despite her wounds and what trauma she went through." He smiled looking over at Sora as she talked to Duskpaw and Doepaw, " I have asked if she has a home to return to and she told us she doesn't so I am gonna ask her to join us." He explained to him as Sora seemed to have noticed him and headed over to where they stood.

" Thank you mister for saving me." She smiled brightly at him, " Whats your name?" She asked.

" Whitedream and it was, uh, no problem really." He said not use to being thanked and all that, he had more important things that bothered him, " How did you get hurt and why were you there in the first place?" He asked as he could immediately catch onto the change of demeanor in the younger cat.

Rainstar seemed to notice it too and looked at them, " She can tell us whenever she's ready but I have other things to do right now." He said before going to his place on the Highledge, " Cats who can catch their own prey gather underneathe the Highledge for a clan meeting." He called as most cats gathered underneathe.

Whitedream joined the crowd stepping beside Winterdusk and Jaysnow and Sora right on the other side of him since she didn't know what was going on, " Umm...Whitedream whats going on?" She asked looking at the white tom.

" Shh and you'll see." Winterdusk shushed them as he glanced up at the other tom ready for him to start.

" Today we nearly lost one of our warriors who bravely dived into the rapid waters to save a young she-cat who has no home to call her own. I feel Stormclan is in need of some more strong and brave cats and this she-cat has shown me that. Sora, step forward please." He said as she began to do so but Mountainsplash shot up.

" Oh yeah warriors who'll be easy for YOU to control just like Dovestar did! Stormclan has strong and brave warriors already, but most of them are idiots for believing in you!" He snarled as Jaysnow shot up with Arcticsky and Brambleberry following him.

" Are you seriously still singing the same sad, annoying song?" Jaysnow growled, " We're sorry that you all have lost loved ones but we can't change the past and we just got to move on and learn from the mistakes." He added.

" You weren't the only ones who were hurt and feel betrayed! I mean, we lost our father and figured out all the bad things he did and now we have to live with all the things he's done!" Arcticsky snarled tail flickering with anger. Her stormy blue eyes burning with anger, " Seriously it's time to stop this." She added with exhaustion in her tone.

Anyone could tell she was just tired of all this and they all suffered from Dovestar's actions. He would be remembered for generations for all the bad things he had done and his kits and family had to live with it all.

Whitedream couldn't help but stay silent, he had his eyes close trying to go to another place. He much rather do that then stay there and hear them argue about the same old thing. He wished that Sweetpoppy and them would just forgive and stop this but he could understand it alittle bit as to why they were angry. He could feel the normal anxiety begin to rise and cause him to want to throw up but he didn't want that to happen especially when they were in a Clan Meeting with everyone there.

" M-maybe he's right." Sorrelcreek said softly as the others looked at her shocked, " I will miss and always love my brother but he wouldn't want us to fight like this besides I have tried to keep Spottedpaw, Redpaw and Oakpaw out of this and not have them feel like they need to decided between. Stormclan will be much stronger together than divided and I believe Rainstar isn't anything like Dovestar and he's proved it to us many times." She explained looking at her mate, " Don't you feel the same Wildfire, everyone?" She asked.

" I...I guess I can understand what you're saying my love. I think it's time to end this hatred once and for all." Flamestorm agreed stepping up and looking at the leader, " Rainstar I apologize greatly for my words and behavior and ask that you forgive us."

" Yeah...I agree too." Wildfire followed with Sorrelcreek as well Rainbird, Doepaw and Duskpaw nodding in agreement to what they were saying as well.

" Well not me." Sweetpoppy snarled claws sinking into the ground as Mountainsplash stayed beside her with anger and hatred burning in his eyes.

" Me either, I won't ever follow you Rainstar." Mountainsplash followed behind stomping his paw on the ground. Whitedream could hear the sigh come from his brother.

" Sweetpoppy, Mountainsplash you do what you feel is right. Follow me or don't i'll continue to try and make it up to you." Rainstar said looking down at the she-cat, " Right now is not the time. Sora if you wish I would like you to join Stormclan. I'm not about to force you to if you don't want to but you are strong and fierce and we would love to have you." He stated.

" I would like to join you and your clan Rainstar. Whitedream saved me and I would like to join you all." She said.

" Good and I would like to give you your new name if you wish to have it. Sora from now on you are Soaringpaw and Whitedream will be your mentor." He explained as Whitedream shot up.

" H-huh!?" He asked shocked, " M-me Rainstar?" He asked sure if he heard the gray tabby tom correct.

" Yes you Whitedream, you have shown me today that you are strong, loyal and brave for jumping in the river and I hope you show her what you learned from Leopardsplash." Rainstar explained as Soaringpaw looked at her new mentor, " I expect you to teach her the warrior code and the territory and such." He added as Whitedream nodded slowly pressing his muzzle towards the she-cat's, " You'll start training tomorrow, we have the Gathering tonight and you both are going if you're up for it?" He asked.

" I'm fine to go!~" Soaringpaw said happily.

" As am I."

" Good, Soaringpaw stick with Whitedream tonight and he'll explain to you the Gathering." Rainstar said as he jumped down from the Highledge and headed towards where his deputy was.

" Well I guess I should start explaining and showing you around camp." The white tom said nervously not having expected to be made a mentor so soon.

Leopardsplash came up to them and smiled, " Just relax, breath and take kit steps one pawstep at a time, it'll be alrght just show her the camp." She smiled trying to ease her old apprentice as he nodded.

She sort of knew about his anxiety and his issues, since she had been his mentor. She had always been around when he would have a panic attack and she was around when the news od Dovestar came to the surface. She was one cat he could trust; not that he couldn't trust his family; but it was more as he felt more secure to do so with Leopardsplash. Sure he felt he was always burdening everyone with his issues so he tended to keep them to himself but the dappled, golden tabby she-cat was always smart to notice what he was doing.

" O-ok come on let's show you around camp as I explain the Gathering." He said as turned and headed for the Apprentice's Den. Stormclan's camp wasn't that big, but it was big enough for them. They never was a clan that needed much big space as Dovestar wanted.

" Well to start with where Rainstar addressed the clan was the Leader's Rock and the Highledge where he addresses the clan as he just did and that's where he sleep." He explained. There was a pile of rocks in front of a bigger rock that had a hole a long smooth rock acting as a ramp to the hole. Rainstar often stood on the pointy long rock beside the makeshift ramp when he addressed the clan, " You know where the Medicine Den is. It's that tree trunk so if you ever need to Shadewhisper and Ivoryshade will help you. They are usually in their den unless they're gathering herbs." The warrior continued as they made their way to the Medicine Cat's den.

Next to it was a tree trunk that looked like it was once connected to the trunk seeing it was right beside the trunk, " This is the Warrior's Den, where warriors like me and Leopardsplash sleep at." Whitedream explained looking at the she-cat to make sure she was listening.

" As the story was that the tree trunk fell due to a bad storm back in the day or that's what they say anyway.~" Leopardsplash giggled chiming in, " But honestly it was like that before we set up camp here." She corrected. The tree trunk had a hole that lead inside the hollow trunk.

Beside it was a bush with an opening, " This is Elder's Den, it's where our Elders; cats who have served Stormclan for centuries go when they retire to rest for the rest of their seasons. Mosspelt and Brackenwish are the only Elders we have." He said just as the small, frail, blue-gray she-cat came out of the opening.

" Hello Kiddos." Mosspelt greeted with a smile as Leopardsplash greeted the friendly Elder.

" How are you doing Mother?" The dappled, golden tabby she-cat asked gently nuzzling her mother.

" She's your mom?" Soaringpaw asked curious.

" Yes, she's also Mistywater's, Rainbird's. They're my sisters." Leopardsplash explained as a light brown tom limped out of the den with his broken hind leg disfigured due to his accident.

" You seem so young to be an Elder?" The apprentice questioned looking the the tom before noticing his leg and gasped, " W-what happened to your leg?"

" Well my story is a sad one but I will say it was because I crossed the Thunderpath and didn't see the monster coming and it ran over my leg. I spent my time as a warrior but I had to reture early due to my leg." Brackenwish explained.

" I-i'm sorry to hear that." The brown-and-white she-cat apologized glancing down.

" It's quite alright, i'm honestly glad to be able to give Mosspelt some company. Like I said I got the chance to be a warrior and now I choose to rest for the rest of my days." He smiled lifting her head up with his paw, " Just enjoy being an apprentice and be a strong warrior." He added as she nodded.

" Come on let's continue on, we're just circling the camp and we're nearly done." Whitedream explained waving off the two Elders before going to the entrance of camp. The ends of the trees made a small opening-like to the camp, it had dead leaves laying on the ground, " This is the entrance to camp. You leave and come back from here, apprentices must have a warrior accompany you when you leave camp just in case. We've had apprentices be killed due to them leaving camp and be unable to protect themselve." He explained as Soaringpaw flinched abit which made Leopardsplash smack him with her tail.

" What he means deary it's for your safety we never know what could happen." Leopardsplash corrected trying to sugar coat it but Whitedream had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at that. She must knew the dangers that came with being a wild cat and being in a clan.

" Anyway, we always have two camp who sit outside camp and keep watch but they must be changing shifts. Every warrior must play their part in guarding the camp, soon enough you'll be doing it." The white warrior sighed already feeling pretty tired and done with today. They made their way to the other fallen tree, " This is the Apprentice's Den, this is where you sleep. The other apprentices will be sleeping there as well so don't worry you won't be alone." On the other side of the Apprentice's Den was a big bush with an opening with two long stones pointing upwards, " Finally this is the Nursery where the Queens and their kits sleep at until the kits become 6 moons old and become apprentices, then the Queens, if they choose to, will go back to their Warrior duties." He explained before stopping, " That's about it really any questions?"

" So what is all I gotta do in the clan?" Soaringpaw asked looking at the two cats.

" Well right now worry about training and learning the territory and the clan life. Once you know those then you'll be learning how to hunt and fight to protect and provide for your clan. Perhaps one day there will be a battle between Lightclan or someone else."

" Lightclan?" She asked.

" Yes that's the other clan that lives in the forest alongside us." Leopardsplash smiled, " There has always been two clans."

" Two clans? Have you all always been here?" The apprentice asked curiousity clawing at her pelt.

" Well no actually, it's been a few seasons since we've settled here but before we lived elsewhere sadly it was taken from us by Twolegs. They tore the forest up and turned it into a Twolegplace. We weren't the only ones that effected so was Lightclan so our leaders at the time, Redstar and Dreamstar lead the two clans together to the forest we are in now." The dappled, golden tabby she-cat said giggling turning towards Whitedream, " Whitedream wasn't even born then and back then I was only an apprentice. I remember it all so fondly. Me, Rainbird and Mistywater alaways played with the Lightclan apprentices at the time when we could and we would hunt with them." She purred happily.

" There will sometimes be disputes between us and Lightclan and it might make a fight breakout but we're in a time of peace so we don't have to worry. Lightclan is gonna be at the Gathering tonight, the Gathering is a time of peace so you may chat and sit with Lightclan cats but don't speak to them about our secrets like training or even important information, but you'll be sticking with me." Whitedream stated ruining the happy, fond moment Leopardsplash seemed to try to make.

" When's the Gathering?" Soaringpaw asked.

" We leave at sun down, so there's plenty of time before then you must be hungry. I'll go grab us something to eat. Whitedream can start explaining how the clan life is and all you need to know while we eat." Leopardsplash offered as she stepped away towards the Fresh Kill Pile.

" Ok here let's sit down." He commented taking the lead in leading them away from the center of camp and near the Nursery, " Ok so as I said before as an apprentice you are mostly focusing learning hunting moves and battle moves. You will go on patrols after you learn the territory more which I'll be teaching you all that, that's my job as your mentor."

" What are the patrols like?"

" Well we have border patrols, where we go to remark our boundaries then we have hunting patrols where we go to hunt for the clan. We do have practice patrols but we don't have those alot and those are mostly where we practice our battle moves or us mentors decided to group practice which we'll be doing those soon enough." It's was really easy and he didn't know why she was asking so many questions but he just let it go because he knew she was new to all this, " Look it's not hard once you get use to this life but it's not easy either, but I don't know where you come from but now that you're apart of Stormclan you will need to devote your life to the clan." He told her looking at her seriously.

" I-I know that, you saved my life and I want to devote it to your clan." She said looking down at her paws, " My mom was a kittypet named Cheril and I don't know who my father was...but I got out one day and went to the forest after hearing stories of wild cats. I met this group of cats who said they were clan cats and I started hanging around them but um...my mom found out and...I-I can't i'm sorry." She said closing her eyes tightly showing the older tom she was troubled by her past.

He believed it had something to do with her wounds and how she ended up by the river and he knew of how bad demons could be and his were especially worse so he decided not to push her, " Well don't feel like you have to tell me or anything really." He shrugged as Leopardsplash came back with fish in her jaws.

" Ah finally i'm back we can share this.~" She purred sitting down looking at them, " Soaringpaw is this your first time trying fish?" She asked looking at the brown-and-white apprentice.

" Yeah i've never had it before."

Whitedream looked at the she-cat and nudged her, " Well take the first bite." He said as he brought his paw up to his mouth to lick his paw before washing his ear.

Soaringpaw leaned down taking a small gulp of the fish before swallowing. She gained some sort of sparkle in her amber eyes before licking her lips happily, " That's so good, I have tried wild cat food but not this before. It's better than anything I've ever had before, better than the brown pellets I use to eat." She purred as Leopardsplash giggled.

" I'm glad you like it as a Stormclan cat you'll learn how to fish and swim in the river, though I guess you'll want to wait for that." The dappled golden tabby she-cat said remembering that she just had a near death experience by drowning today.

" Y-yeah...but i'm sure when we start learning it'll be fine I could tell Whitedream is a great swimmer from how he jumped in and saved me." She complimented causing the tom to blush and turn his head to avoid her gaze.

" I-it was nothing don't worry about it." He studdered as she giggled.

" You're easily flustered arn't you?~" Soaringpaw teased as he growled abit.

" N-no!"

" Yes you are don't lie.~" Leopardsplash teased giggling feeling like she should chime in as he felt his pelt burn with embarrassment as his ears drooped, " I know you Whitedream you were my apprentice and I can read you like an open book."

" L-let's just eat already i'm starving!" He exclaimed trying to change the topic as he leaned down taking a bite out of the already bitten fish as the two she-cat giggled at him.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the sun began to set over the horizon the Stormclan cats began to prepare for their journey to the Guardian Oak. It was a gaint oak tree, one of the oldest look trees in the forest. They had fought the Badgers there when they had first settled here and they believed that Starclan sent them there and that the tree protected their lands. Soaringpaw stayed close to Whitedream as he stuck to his siblings. Cloudsky watched with her litter around her.

" Aww I wish we could go.~" Brindlekit whined pouting as her siblings followed behind in joining her pout.

" Yeah I would show them how strong I am.~" Leafkit added bringing his small paw upward as if he was slashing the air.

" Yeah we're strong right momma?" Ivykit added looking up at Cloudsky who purred and giggled.

" Of course you all are you're just too small. One day you'll be going there when you're older."

" How about this, i'll tell you kits all about it tomorrow? I would offer to do so when we come back but you all will be asleep by then." Strikestone purred, " So i'll tell you about it tomorrow." He added, " You all just have to be good for your mother and protect the clan while we're gone."

" We will.~" Lightkit purred jumping up before pouncing on Ivykit as they play wrestled which caused Echokit to jump when they got her tail.

" We're leaving Strikestone." Scarredfoot called as they began to head out.

A path made by Mother Nature seperated the forest; trees on each side and on the other side of the trees laid a river known as Star River; which happened to be the same river that Soaringpaw and Whitedream had nearly drown in that same day. Redstar had been the one to name the river that after one night of him claiming he had seen Starclan dancing on the waters and beside the river. Chatting to one another as if they were still alive. They had noticed her and disappeared back to Silverpelt.

The forest was eerie and silent of noise what-so-ever as they made their way towards the Guardian Oak. Whitedream couldn't help but be suspicious and nervous as they made their way. His white fur glistening in the moonlight; since the full moon was floating proudly in the sky at this time. Soaringpaw was excited to say the least but he just wished she was on her best behavior he didn't want Lightclan thinking any worse of them.

Images flashed through the white tom's head as he remembered the betrayal that happened moons ago. The truth had crept on them like a fox creeping on it's prey before it jumped out and attacked them with no warning. The tom blamed Starclan for letting Dovestar become leader and not punishing him while he was alive. He blamed himself and the others for never knowing what was truely going on and letting Dovestar do what he wanted. He believed if Starclan was all mighty and powerful then they should've stuck him down with their might.

 _" I love how you're always thinking of me and my deeds.~ I knew you were like me." Dovestar's voice echoed through his head._

 _" I'm nothing like you we're still dealing with the aftermath of your tyranny. That's it." Whitedream thought before rolling his eyes sighing to himself, " Look at me talking to you like you're here when you're not." He added annoyed._

 _" Oh i'm very much here Whitedream. I'm everywhere.~" He laughed, " It's just so sad you and your siblings don't remember."_

" Whitedream?" The brown-and-white she-cat called her mentor's name to break him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that he had began walking alittle slower than everyone else and was way behind. Jaysnow and Winterdusk had noticed it along with Arcticsky and Brambleberry who were all looking back at him.

" Are you ok?" Jaysnow asked once the white tom had caught up to them.

" Yeah i'm fine just alittle tired." He stated.

" You should've stayed back in camp." Strikestone suggested, " You can head back to camp i'll watch Soaringpaw." He offered as Whitedream shook his head. He had to admit that Strikstrone acting like his father often pissed him off. He wasn't his father and he hated that the tom tried to treat him as if he was a kit.

" No i'm fine let's just go." He stated as he continued on ahead of them with his apprentice in tow.

The Gathering was held at a beautiful spot in the forest. It was safe to say that the Gaurdian Oak was in the center of the forest surrounded by the very river that passed through Stormclan territory as well as ran through Lightclan territory. Trees also surrounded the area which as Whitedream had noticed that it was Leaffall, by this point, the autumn colored leaves surrounded the area making it such a beautiful spot especially in the summer. The red, orange, brown and yellow leaves even surrounded the path they took through the forest to get to their destination.

It didn't take them long to get there, it really never took them long since they was the closest clan to the Gathering. Rainstar and his cats that came to the Gathering arrived seeing that Lightclan was already there waiting. He saw Fawnstar sitting on the tree branch of the Guardian Oak as she waited. The light brown she-cat with small white spots along her back was licking her paws and from what Whitedream could see was that she was much bigger than last time so he had to believe she was expecting kits. Her clanmates chatting among themselves about whatever they were talking about. Rainstar made his way up through the group joining the other leader who acknowledged him.

It was no secret that the two leaders were good friends, back then they had fought along side each other against the Badgers as well were the two that found this forest together. They had been sent by Starclan to find their new home with another cat called Nightmoon; who had died saving them from a fox moons ago.

" It looks like a wonderful night tonight Rainstar." She greeted dipping her head as he nodded purring.

" Of course and I see you're expecting kits congratulations. Brightsky just had my kits not too long ago. Who's the father if I may ask?" He asked.

" Dusksnow, we're mates now." She purred as he smiled.

" Congrates once again." He purred.

" Softfeather just had her kits, but i'll mention them during the Gathering." She said as the two leaders began to chat.

" So like who's she?" Soaringpaw asked motioning to Fawnstar as Whitedream followed her gaze.

" That's Lightclan's leader Fawnstar, she's a good leader and her and Rainstar are really good friends. They were chosen by Starclan to go on a journey along with a she-cat named Nightmoon and she was from Lightclan along with being Dusksnow's sister. She died saving both Fawnstar and Rainstar as well as a small group of cats from a fox moons ago." The white tom explained as his green eyes glanced around for Tinyfoot, Swiftstep and Whitescar. They were all cats he usually talked and hung out with during the Gatherings. They were also good friends with Leopardsplash thats how he became good friends with them.

" The cat sitting underneathe with Scarredfoot is Lightclan's deputy Silverstone. She's alittle too serious but I feel she was the right choice for deputy and when it's her time she'll make a wonderful leader." Leopardsplash explained spotting Shadewhisper and Ivoryshade with Lightclan's Medicine cat. The beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes had a small silver tabby she-cat with thick fur; a thick tail and ice blue eyes that glew with excitement, " That's Spottedhowl, Lightclan's Medicine cat and the young she-cat I don't know who she is but she must be Lightclan's Medicine cat apprentice." The dappled golden tabby she-cat added.

" Ah I see, so they're like...important?"

" Of course but everyone in the clan is important, we all have our own duties we do. Deputies help keep the clans organize and take over the duties when the leader cant. The leader represents the clan and make the decisions. The medicine cats are the ones who speak with Starclan, read and interpret signs and such and heal the cats who are wounded. They have alot of the hard responsibilities." Whitedream explained as he happened to overhear the two leaders.

" Wish to start?" She asked as the gray tabby tom nodded as they turned towards the two clans ready to begin,

" Cats of the Clans the Gathering is starting." Rainstar called as everyone quieted down and stared up at the leaders, " Stormclan is doing well with new kits being borned into the newly reformed Stormclan. Brightsky had my kits: Autumnkit, Finchkit, Cloverkit, Owlkit, Shadowkit and Wrenkit along with Cloudsky having Strikestone's naming them Lightkit, Leafkit, Heatherkit, Brindlekit, Echokit and Ivykit." He began as he continued, " We also have four new apprentices Spottedpaw, Redpaw and Oakpaw and our newly added member of the clan Soaringpaw who is being mentored by Whitedream. Food has been well and Stormclan is working hard everyday to strive in the forest." He added as Stormclan cheered.

Soaringpaw looked over at the cats she didn't really recognize and saw they didn't cheer, " Why arn't they cheering?" She whispered looking up at her mentor.

" Because they must still be alittle angry and unsettled about what our previous leader did..." Leopardsplash whispered to the apprentice when Whitedream hadn't answered. He didn't want to talk about it he was tired of hearing it.

" Your previous leader?" She asked.

" Yes he did bad things like killed many cats one of them being Lightclan's previous leader Dreamstar." The she-cat warrior added as Whitedream felt himself getting more ticked off.

He whipped his head at them, " Shh let's not talk about it now!" He growled lowly as he stood up and headed away from them. He knew he should keep an eye on Soaringpaw but he figured she was fine gossiping with Leopardsplash.

He didn't mean to get angry he was just tired of today, he could've stayed back but he didn't want to. He wanted to come here and see how Lightclan was doing which they did seem like they were doing good.

" Lightclan has been well, we too, have new kits. Softfeather has given birth to healthy wonderful kits. She's named them Briarkit, Autumnkit, Gingerkit, Rosekit, Meadowkit, Deerkit, Brightkit and Emberkit. Vixenflash is expecting Pinedust's kits and I am expecting Dusksnow's. Lightclan will become more festive with kits." She purred, " We have some new apprentices Birdwatcher's and Krestleflight's Runningpaw and Spicepaw have become apprentices and Dreamcloud's kirs Snowpaw, Moonpaw, Nightpaw, Stormpaw and, a young she-cat who is training under Spottedhowl, Aurorapaw are all apprentices so like Stormclan we, too, are striving." She addressed as the Lightclan cats along with the Stormclan cats cheered," I have other news as well and I wish to share this with you Rainstar. Lately we've been seeing and smelling rogues on our territory and I would watch out Rainstar just to be safe. They've always stayed their distance but they have crossed onto our territory a couple of times and now have crossed onto your's so I wish for you to watch out." She told the other leader who was listening rather intensely. Whitedream had looked back to check up on his apprentice and he felt like he was imagining it but he swore he saw Soaringpaw flinch at the mere mention of these rogues.

" Thank you for the warning Fawnstar we'll keep an eye out for these rogues." Rainstar said dipping his head, " If that's all then I will conclude that this Gathering is now over. We'll see you again next full moon Fawnstar." He said as the she-cat dipped her head as the gray tabby tom jumped down, " Come Stormclan we're leaving." He commanded as he lead the clan out and back to camp.

Once they got back to camp, most of the camp was asleep except for the two cats; Shatterflight; a dark gray she-cat with dark crimson eyes and a scar over her left eyes and Crowtalon; a pure black long haired tom with orange eyes, who were guarding over camp. They greeted the group as Rainstar dismissed them from their gaurd duty with Wildfire and Firestorm taking their place.

Whitedream would've offered but his apprentice's training started tomorrow and he needed to be ready for that. He wondered if it would be ok if Leopardsplash or another mentor and apprentice came with him, but he wasn't sure since he was just giving Soaringpaw a tour of their territory. He honestly knew it would be boring but it was something he guessed.

He turned towards his apprentice, " It would be wise to go to sleep early it's late and we start early tomorrow." He explained as she looked at him.

" Do I have to?" She questioned.

" It would be wise so you arn't tired for the beginning of your training tomorrow." Rainstar pointed out walking up to them, " It wouldn't be good for you be half asleep while you're touring the territory." He added chuckling, " Oakpaw and Doepaw are already in the Apprentice's den. Spottedpaw, Redpaw, and Duskpaw are heading there now." He explained as he looked up, " Duskpaw help Soaringpaw get settled please." He said as the brown tom with black flecks looked back and nodded as he lead the she-cat towards their den.

Whitedream had to admit he was glad that Duskpaw and Doepaw were now deciding that Rainstar was a great leader. It did make it hard for Duskpaw since his mentor was still hating Rainstar like Sweetpoppy was. Mountainsplash had commented that he wouldn't mentor a tom who was idiotic enough to follow the son of Dovestar and it had devestated Duskpaw but Rainstar had given him a new mentor since Mountainsplash had been so sure of his decision. Darkwillow had become Duskpaw's new mentor and the apprentice was fine with it.

Whitedream yawned himself and stretched his claws and arched his back and began to turn to head towards the Warrior's Den when Rainstar stopped him, " Whitedream, I'm gonna have Leopardsplash, Darkwillow and Duskpaw just in case those rogues are out there."

Whitedream sat up and looked at him, " Are you really worried about Rogues out there?" He asked, " We've never had any problems before now so why worry so much about it?" He added looking at his older brother.

" Just for safety measures honestly, I know we have never had any trouble but now that I think about it Soaringpaw has those wounds created by something." He explained as Whitedream looked at him confused not putting two and two together.

" And you think it was these rogues?" He asked before it hit him, " Er...well I guess its a possibility, she did say she hang around a group of cats who told her that they were clan cats." He explained remembering what Soaringpaw had told him before she couldn't continue further, " So I guess it could be something to worry about."

" Yes just please if something happens don't do anything too rash." He said.

That night Whitedream dreamt but this time he wasn't in the dusky, foggy forest he was so familar with, where Dovestar would be waiting for him. He was in the forest and he knew he wasn't alone he could feel fierce eyes watching him. Figures moved in the shadows as they rustled the bushes as they ran past him and he just had to feeling of needing to know who they were. He followed after making his way towards the edge of the forest and saw some caves off in the distance. He felt a drop and before he knew it a storm appeared and he could see the figures standing there looking directly at him.

" Get out of there its going to flood!" He cried wanting to warn the cats but his voice was drowned out by the storm and by the lightning as a flood came crashing down at the figures.

One figure stood above the water and looked at him as the figure began to glow brightly, " The calm before the Storm, the White will become a lost star. The White star will dissolve the Storm completely."

He jolted awake as he looked around sighing as he sat up in his nest. Atleast that dream wasn't as bad as what he was use to, but he had to wonder what it meant? He shook his head feeling he shouldn't care about it.

It was just a dream after all and he had better things to do.

He managed to get up and make his way out of the den finding Leopardsplash, Darkwillow, Duskpaw with a very tired Soaringpaw standing(more like leaning on the other apprentice) waiting around. The pitch black she-cat with the willow colored eyes looked alittle angry while Leopardsplash was chatting with her. If she was angry with him for the wait then she should've came and woken him up. He didn't normally sleep so good so he tended to sleep in a little longer.

He made his way to the group expecting to be scolded but instead wasn't, " Ok well we're going on a sort of border patrol and to watch out for any signs of these rogues as you show Soaringpaw around." She began as Leopardsplash smiled at him welcomingly as Darkwillow continued as Whitedream waited for it, " We're already running late on starting thanks to some cat so let's head out." She continued irritatedly as she turned and Whitedream couldn't help but thank ' _there it is'_ as the pitch black she-cat turned and smacked Soaringpaw with her tail as she noticed the she-cat had fallen asleep using Duskpaw as a stand. Soaringpaw jumped not having expected the smack as she looked around realizing as the group was beginning to head out without her. Whitedream waited for her to catch up as they headed out.

Whitedream couldn't say he was exactly comfortable and not at all feeling any anxiety at the moment. He had never been a mentor before and yes most mentors feel this way when they get their first apprentice but he was feeling more of his anxiety threaten to show itself. He had not been expecting or felt that he was ready to have an apprentice right away. He felt that Darkwillow was judging him at his methods of teachings and explaining while Leopardsplash gave him reassuring smiles and looks.

He knew he was doing fine but he still couldn't help but think otherwise.

Their territory consisted of mostly trees and a long river that ran through it. There was, to the north; some dens made out of stone that once belonged to wolves; that's how the stories you were told as a kit went anyway. There was a small clearing where the apprentices practiced and were taught their moves. Way more up north was a Giant Thunderpath that was where Brackenwish had hurt his leg. He had been a young kit when it happened so he didn't remember much but Rainstar, Articsky and Brambleberry would tell them the story of the day it happened.

The white tom and the others continued their way through the territory with no signs of any rogues and Whitedream had to believe that they possibly weren't here. They were by the dens when they heard a rustle and turned to see a black-and-brown she-cat with brown paws and a white chest, her eyes a light purple color. Beside her was a black she-cat with a light blackish-gray belly and one splotch around her left eye. One light blackish-gray paw and tail tip and holly green eyes that held some sort of revenge in them. The last was a black tom with dull, dark green eyes a X-shaped scar on his shoulder. His muscles rippling underneathe his fur.

Whitedream noticed Soaringpaw flinch and start to skake as a look of fear appeared in his amber eyes. He stepped in front of her ready to tell her to run back to camp. Darkwillow stepped forward tail flickering, " Are you the rogues we heard about?"

" Oh?" The black-and-brown she-cat questioned with a soft sound as she waved her paw disregarding that assumption, " What makes you say we're rogues?"

" Well we've never seen you before, on our territory, might I add." The pitch black she-cat reminded, " Plus we've recieved word of rogues on our territory."

The black she-cat with the light blackish-gray belly giggled with the other two joining in, " My what rude manners you have, dearie.~" She began, " But I guess we can't say we haven't been rude. My name is Holly, the darling she-cat beside me is my sister Shadow and the big tom beside me is my brother Night." She introduced as Leopardsplash stepped forward.

" What is it you wanted?" The dappled, golden tabby she-cat asked with a serious tone in her voice. Whitedream had to remember that even though his old mentor can be sweet and kind to everyone but she could get serious and angry real quick.

" Well, we've been wanting to see an old friend from Stormclan but we've heard he's dead. First we were confused to hear that since we happened to see your friend the white tom standing over the she-cat behind him.~" Shadow chimed in purring as Whitedream stepped forward.

" Who are you talking about?!" Whitedream snarled.

" Dovestar." Night said as the white tom stepped back as Holly giggled.

" You look just like his except for the scars. You could be an exact match to him dear half brother.~" She giggled evilily as Whitedream and the others were confused.

" W-what half brother!?"

" Yes, we're Dovestar's kits as well. He became mates with our mother Smoke and had us. He always told us about our clan siblings and that we would one day rule the forest once he had full control." Shadow began but looked down, " Then he never came back and we heard word of his demise."

" Then we saw you and knew you had to be one of his kits and as you know any cat that shares the same blood will end up like their parents. Just as we are like Dovestar and will continue on his work, you too, are destined to follow in his pawsteps.~"

" Don't listen to them Whitedream they are just trying to shake you up." Leopardsplash said trying to reassure the the white tom who was already shaken up. He just figured out about three siblings he never knew about and now they were saying things that haunted him.

" Oh shut up you think that will change anything soon enough he will kill just as our father did." Night said irritated.

" Wait a tick, isn't that Sora?~" The black rogue she-cat called as she stepped forward and purred, " Oh my it is.~"

" Oh Sora where have you been _friend_?~" Shadow giggled joining in as the three warriors plus Duskpaw looked at Soaringpaw shocked.

" Oh did you not know? She was once our friend but then her mother came around and thanks to that little she-kit she died."

Soaringpaw stepped froward tears forming, " I didn't kill her you all did! She was trying to warn me of you all but I didn't listen! She died because Night killed her!" She cried as Leopardsplash stopped the brown-and-white apprentice with her tail and pushing her back abit as she stepped back slowly towards Soaringpaw and Duskpaw.

" Run back to the clan and get help." The warrior whispered, " We'll keep them busy." She added staring back at the three rogue siblings as they got into stance as well as the warriors.

Duskpaw backed away as he motioned for Soaringpaw to follow, " Aww are the _little apprentices_ running away? Well that wouldn't be fun and we don't want you all leaving to call your little friends so." Holly said snapping her fingers as cats appeared from all over. They found themselves surrounded and Whitedream cursed, " Now then why don't we have a little fun?~"

Holly darted beneath Whitedream, paw flashing out in an effort to trip him. Whitedream leapt over him and twisted in midair, attemptiong to land on top of her. Around him Leopardsplash took to battling Shadow and a black-and-white she-cat while Darkwillow fought against Night, a white she-cat with golden ears and paws, a golden crecent moon symbol on her forhead, pale golden eyes and a stormy blue tom with a gray stripe along his spine, blue eyes that shine with mischief. Even Whitedream began to notice a black-and-white dappled tom and a gray tom with a white belly, green eyes trying to sneak up on him so now he had to worry about three cats and not just that. Holly grunted as he fell onto her back but quickly recovered and rolled to disengage him while the other two rogues tried to take this time to take him out and kill him. Whitedream, crushed beneath her weight, let go of her back and darted away facing her and the other two once more. He snarled and this time, the white warrior was the one to dash forward and trip her before swiping his claw up on the black-and-white dappled tom's cheek and he managed to rear his back leg to rake his back claws agains the gray tom. His claws connected with her back legs and he felt a surge of triumph as she toppled sideways and the other two backed away. Her belly exposed, the tom reared to batter at the soft black fur. Before he could land a hit however, Holly's rear legs rose and caught him in the stomach. With a heave, she threw him off and he landed a few tail-lengths away, gasping as blood trickled down his belly. The two cats righted themselves and stared at each other as they considered the other's weaknesses and so Whitedream could think of a plan.

 _I shouldn't underestimate her! I mean she did managed to scare Fawnstar enough to warn us about them! Besides we're outnumbered here! Oh shit what about Soaringpaw and Duskpaw!?_

He looked around to not see the two apprentices and guessed maybe they managed to get away and he hoped that more cats got here soon. The black-and-white dappled tom raced froward, and as he neared, Whitedream saw an opening on his left side. Seizing whatever opportunity he had, he immediately darted to the side and rammed the tom into the wall of the stoney walls behind them. He gasped and snarled as Whitedream growled claws unsheathed and around the tom's throat as he dug his claws into his throat deeply.

He didn't know what was going on with him, maybe it was the adrenaline to fight for survival until help came pushed him forward. He totally forgot about the two other cats as Holly rammed into him knocking him off the black-and-white dappled tom.

" Swift, Wolf take on someone else he's mine!" Holly ordered as the two cats nodded going to join in taking down Darkwillow she focused her attention back on Whitedream, " I saw you just now, see you have the same blood as us and our father!~" She smirked, " You're too soft like the pathetic she-cat of a mother of your's. Dovestar always talked about how she was just made for bearing his kits and that she wasn't strong like he was and like our mother was."

" No don't talk shit about her!" He growled as something inside him snapped, and he gave in. Hot anger flowed through him as he scrunched his muzzle in a snarl. As the she-cat came in for another attack, he ducked and charged, though the she-cat dodged and she met his next attack head on, returning with a blow to his face. She managed to run her claws down his left side of his face before headbutting him in his chest when he had moved and caused him to fall hard on the ground with his back laying flat against the cold ground.

" It's quite funny i'll make sure you see Dovestar everyday you look at a reflection of yourself.~" She giggled as she placed on paw on his neck pressing down hard as she began to crush his windpipe. He gasped and tried kicking her off as she brought her other paw and on the bleeding wound through his eye she made another deep swiper horizontal down the wound and then did it again underneathe it. She was going to do it again when a dark gray fluffy tabby blur came and knocked the she-cat off of him. He gasped and coughed trying to let the air return to his lungs. Whitedream was mostly feeling pain as his eye stung because of both the wound and because of the blood falling down into his eyes. The tom looked up to recognize Winterdusk standing there before he spun and buried his teeth in the rogue's scruff, hauling her off and throwing her a little ways away. He struggled to get back onto his paws as he could see a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and another mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with cruel blue eyes standing there on the rocks watching the fight. He noticed a black-and-white large beast standing behind him and recognized it as a dog.

" D-dog!" He cried out as the dog barked and was about to jump down from the ledge but Jadeeyes launched at the dog clawing at his black-and-white fur as the dark parked trying to shake him off but the white warrior clung onto the dog with his claws dug into it's fur. At this point more Stormclan cats poured into the area joining on taking down more warriors. Scarredfoot fought against a brown she-cat while Jadeeyes took on one of the rogues that had been fighting against Darkwillow previously. He tried to notice everything around him but the throbbing of his wound prevented him from doing so. Rainstar took on fighting Holly as Winterdusk moved onto helping Leopardsplash. He heard a yelp as saw the dog had knocked the white warrior off and onto the floor hard the dog towered over Jadeeyes as it leaned down snapping his jaws on the white warrior's neck. Blood poured out and the dog leaned up shaking the warrior in his mouth as if he had been a chew toy. Blood flew landing everywhere as he snarled Jadeeyes limp in the dog's jaws.

" Oh Kaiser.~ Toss that prey away and go join.~" The mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat cooed, cruel blue eyes shining with cruelty as her face curled into a vicious smile. The dog did as she ordered and tossed Jadeeyes as he landed onto the ground in the middle of the battle. Whitedream cried out as he saw Rainstar proudly and strongly kick Holly off before heading up the ledge and hurried rammed himself against the dog using that to throw him and the dog off the ledge. The two she-cats gasped shocked as the two hit the ground hard. Blood pooled underneathe both of them and there was no chance to see if the dog was dead or if Rainstar was alright because the rogues were not stopping their attack.

Whitedream got tackled and noticed Sweetpoppy and Mountainsplash standing over him a dark look in their eyes, " W-what!?" He asked.

" Shocked? Well now you'll know how it feels to lose something." Sweetpoppy said cold.

" But Jadeeyes! He was your friend! These are your clanmmates!" The white tom called.

" No they're not. They're Rainstar's lackeys and I know he'll end up like Dovestar. He has his blood as you do and you even look like him. I'll eradicate everyone who share Dovestar's blood."

" He done awful things and Rainstar knew, you all knew! He killed Redstar and Autumntail! He killed for fun and didn't care for us! Neither do any of you! Rainstar should've stepped down as deputy and let someone who hasn't sinned or doesn't share Dovestar's blood stepped up!" Mountainsplash snarled tail flickering.

" You two are crazy! Don't you know that Shadow, Holly and Night are Dovestar's kits he had with some rogue! You're following cats that share his blood!" Whitedream snarled.

" They're our new clanmates now, we don't need any of you no more since you will blindly follow and further corrupt our clan." Sweetpoppy said as the white tom used all the strength he had to push her off and hurried to his feet. He could see Sweetpoppy gain back her form and her and the other traitor stood ready to attack him.

He couldn't believe that they betrayed their clan! Dovestar may have killed alot of cats and did horrible cats but they were just doing the same! They were betraying their clan for their self righteous ideals. That same anger and adrenaline flowed back through him and he gritted his teeth despite the pain. The white tom spun, jumped and lunged like a storm of claws, keeping the two cats at a distance. The dappled-and-tortoiseshell she-cat darted past his defenses and knocked him backwards. He recovered quickly and spun to counter-attack. Jaysnow appeared ready to join in helping him but he didn't notice or at all care really. Racing forward Whitedream jumped ontop one of them and flung Sweetpoppy away. Mountainsplash did not react immediately but but went to take on Jaysnow. Jaysnow was pretty numble and quick able to dodge a big tom like Mountainsplash. The gray tabby tom managed to land a blow against the dark brown tom's side then launched up and landed another blow on the tom's white muzzle. The tom growled and snarled as they began to fight against one another.

Whitedream, at this point, had noticed that Rainstar was up and good to go fighting off the two tortoiseshell she-cat that had stood on the ledge with the dog before it had been killed. The white warrior wasn't able to stay on Sweetpoppy due to the pain as she shook him off and he flew a few tail-lengths away and landed on his side with a yelp. But before the ex-clan cat could do anything Night pushed her out of the way and began to head her way. Whitedream waited for his chance and gather his haunches and caught the tom in the chest with his claws as blood poured from the wound. Night gasped and pulled back as he snarled.

" D-damn..." He growled as Sweetpoppy growled.

" What the hell you took my chance!"

Night whipped his head and glared, " You are truely pathetic you're taking your sweet time in killing your ex-clanmate. You have shown to be weak when you explained you were strong even now your friend there is being taken down by a skinny, weak looking tom like him, my other half brother." He growled, " You have proved to be nothing to us and i'll take you out." He added as he turned towards her as she flinched.

With quick speed, despite being wounded, Night made his way towards Sweetpoppy and attacked but instead of attacking Sweetpoppy he got Mountainsplash in the throat. The tom had pushed Jaysnow off him and then push Sweetpoppy out of the way and took the hit for her. He fell to the ground as Night glared down coldly as he smirked and finished the job by flipping Mountainsplash over and brought his claw up and tore open his belly as screamed filled the area as the dark brown tom fell limp as his eyes fell dull and void of life.

Sweetpoppy looked shocked and looked at Mountainsplash seeing he was dead and she looked around before looking down and taking off.

" Heh, she ran what a pathetic, scaredy she-cat." He laughed turning towards Whitedream and Jaysnow who now stood beside him, " Oh my two half siblings if only you would just join us.~ We only want to finish what Dovestar couldn't thanks to that other clan!" He said.

" We are nothing like him! We are respectful warriors of Stormclan." Jaysnow snapped tail flickering as Whitedream only made his way towards Night slowly. He was weak enough now to defeat him.

He could end him now.

He could end this tom's life and kill him.

A voice rang in his head.

A voice all to familar to him.

 _Yes that's right Whitedream kill him.~ He just killed your 'clanmate' despite that he just betrayed you and the Clan.~_

The white tom dazingly as he remembered something his father use to teach him when he was a kit. His father would not only teach him this but Winterdusk and Jaysnow as well before they would become apprentices. _Advance slowly, make them see you are strong than you look, confident and calm, show your claws and fangs._ It was working since he could see some fear in the tom's eyes but he then laughed.

" Look at you I remember being taught this too y'know?~" Night started with a smirk, " Dovestar would take me and my sisters to _**that**_ forest and teach us stuff like that." He added as Whitedream only glared down at him, " Heh, look at you...just the same afterall." He smiled as Whitedream knocked him down onto the ground and stepped over him paw pressed against his chest as his claws dug into the wound on the spot. He leaned down and bit into the black rogue's neck deep and hard. He tasted iron from the now wound as blood pulsed out of it. He leaned up the tom's head going up with as he bit harder as the tom's body fell limp. He unclamped his jaws as the body fell onto the floor with a limp.

He didn't feel anything; not right then anyway. He felt a tail touch his shoulder with familiarity and he thought it was another rogue but turned to see Jaysnow staring at him shocked.

" W-Whitedream..." The gray tabby tom said shocked unsure what to say and that seemed to wake the Stormclan warrior out of whatever it was he was in and he froze seeing the body underneath him. Only to remember what he just done.

" N-no...No! NO!" The white tom cried using his paws to cover his ears as he closed his eyes not wanting to see it.

" NO!" A cry came as they turned to see Holly standing there, " Night! How dare you kill my brother!" She growled as tears fell as Shadow gasped.

" You have two choices." Rainstar's voice boomed as he stepped inbetween them, " Lose anymore siblings or comrades tonight or run with your tail between your legs." He added, " Stormclan don't kill but we won't hesitate to protect our lands and clan." He said as Whitedream flinched when he said that. He didn't mean to kill! He didn't know what came over him! " I don't care what motives you have or who you are but we will fight you everytime you come back and we won't hesitate to leave you with some more shredded ears and scars. Leave these lands forever and never come back."

" This is what is wrong with Clans!" Holly stepped forward, " You all think that you all are high and mighty and hog the lands for yourselves. You look down on us rogues for not following your dumb code and rules!"

" You all take and leave us with nothing and even now you are kicking us out and leaving us with no home! These lands were anyone's lands before you all came and stole it." The mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat said with her sister nodding, " Me and Blossom were born in these lands you all basically killed our mother when you started claiming so much territory for yourselves!" The she-cat snipped.

" You killed Kaiser Tawny..." Blossom said as she stared at the dog motionless on the ground, " He took care of us and even offered to help us chase you clan cats off and you...killed him." She trailed looking back at them.

" We won't give us! You should know better than anyone that we are just doing what Dovestar started! He was our father and he is your's as well. He wanted nothing more than equality for both clans and rogues, loners and even Kittypets alike to live together and share territory.

Rainstar laughed which shocked everyone as fighting continued around them, " You didn't know him at all then! He wanted to rule the forest with an iron claw and he killed to get his way. He killed many of our comrades and saw us - his own children - as mere soldiers. He didn't care for anything but his own ambitions. Same with you he told you all lies for his own selfish gain." The Stormclan leader explained, " Either way he is gone, he's dead killed by Fawnstar. Both spirit and body are gone and no longer with us. He's nothing but a foggy memory now." The gray tabby tom stated, " We are the kits of Dovestar and Cloudsky but we are nothing like our father. We may have his blood but that doesn't make us him."

" Your cats are wearing thin." Scarredfoot said stepping up to his leader, " Most of your rogues have left and we outnumber you now." The gray tom spoke as she and the other warriors stood against their leader. Arcticsky and Brambleberry along with Winterdusk, Darkwillow and Leopardsplash; who held some wounds on then; Shatterflight, Crowtalon, Flamestorm, Wildfire, Doepaw and Duskpaw stood besides him.

Holly, Shadow, Blossom and Tawny look at one another as Holly stepped forward with Shadow, " Let us grab our brother then and we'll leave." The black-and-brown she-cat said light purple eyes flashing with both anger and sadness and Rainstar stepped out of their way as the two sisters made their way towards Night. Jaysnow pulled the shaken up Whitedream away from them seeing how the two rogue sisters were glaring at Whitedream as they picked their brother's motionless body.

Shadow stopped with Holly following since they both were carrying their dead brother, " But that **Tom** is a killer you know that right? He killed Night in cold blood without hesitation just as Dovestar would've done." Shadow reminded them, " We won't forget your face and I hope that scar lets you remember us forever." She snarled as the two began to head off once more as they carried their brother away. Blossom and Tawny made their way towards Kaiser burying their noses into the black-and-white fur.

" What about them Rainstar?" The Deputy asked motioning to them.

" Leave them, they know to leave our territory. If not we will make sure they know." He said turning towards where Mountainsplash's body laid as he coldly turned towards Jadeeyes, " We will mourn Jadeeyes as he fought for his clan. Crowtalon and Wildfire help carry his body back to camp please." He asked as the two cats nodded.

" What about Mountainsplash? He betrayed us?" Arcticsky asked looking at her brother.

" We will not be taking him back. He still betrayed us and he will be buried away from camp instead of close. He did die protecting Sweetpoppy; but she too; betrayed us. Brambleberry, Arcticsky and Flamestorm will you bury him here?" The Stormclan leader asked as the named warriors nodded, " Cats who were wounded badly head back to camp and get looked at." He ordered as Jaysnow looked at him to get his attention as the leader looked at him before noticing how his brother was.

" I want to stay with him, he needs someone...he needs me right now please can I Rainstar?" Jaysnow asked as the leader nodded.

" Of course but he needs to be looks at by Shadewhisper and Ivoryshade so don't get in their way." Rainstar said as he went to go check on everyone else, " Winterdusk will you make sure those two leave?" He asked as the dark gray fluffy tom nodded.

Jaysnow turned and looked at his older brother who was still the same as before. Eyes dilated and full of shock and he frowned, " Whitedream come on now let's head back to camp to get you checked out." He suggested as the tom didn't move he didn't even seem to acknowledge that he was there, so he nudged him earning the wounded tom's attention before he sat up.

Leopardsplash and Darkwillow along with Duskpaw limped up to them. Duskpaw sported a sliced cheek and a small deep bite wound on his paw. Darkwillow had a long scar along her flank with her right ear being sliced up bad and finally Leopardsplash had a sliced ear and was limping the worse having hurt her paw she had alot of wounds along her back and had a small gash along her neck.

" We're heading back to camp to get checked out we'll help you." Leopardsplash said making her way towards the white tom, " Come on now Whitedream let's go." She spoke in such a gentle tone that always worked on the white tom. Now with the battle over she went back to the caring, kind and sweet she-cat she was known to be. Whitedream nodded as they headed back to camp.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything was a blur for Whitedream, he didn't remember getting checked out by the two Stormclan Medicine Cats. He didn't remember hearing Fadingmist cry and mourn for her mate Jadeeyes; who had died during the battle. He didn't hear the clan mourn their clanmmate and started their vigil. Leaves wrapped around his wounded eye and he could faintly hear Shadewhisper hoping and praying to Starclan that he wouldn't go blind in his left eye. He didn't remember being given Poppyseeds until he fell asleep due to his shock and exhaustion.

He did remember waking up in the forest where Dovestar awaited him with a new friend. Someone he wasn't expected to see right away.

Night.

His half brother.

And how Night was standing opposite of him; standing as if he was about to pounce on him and start his assault. It reminded Whitedream of something and he couldn't explain why or what. He just decided to ignore it figuring it was some trick that Dovestar; or his nightmares; he kept reminding him was playing.

" Well that was everything I expected it to be.~" He purred standing proudly, " I'm glad you remembered my lessons.~" Dovestar purred evilily and Whitedream was too tired to even bother coming up with a response, " Oh don't worry start remembering alot more and you'll find out you are _just like me_ and at one point you wished for that." He said as his voice faded out as everything turned black around him.

Whitedream had opened his one eye but thanks to the poppyseeds effect he fell right back to sleep but not before he felt familair fur of both his brother and old mentor wrapped around him.

He found himself in a beautifully lit forest where it was night and the claw-shaped moon glew in the sky illuminating the forest he found himself in as he looked around. He could hear whispers of the forest, or maybe the the whispers of the Starclan warriors watching from the shadows as he looked around feeling the eyes on him just as he was beginning to realize where he was that he found himself at.

Had he died from his wounds?

No that wasn't possible, he didn't think they had been that bad to kill him. He made his way towards the river figuring he should go ahead and get a look of himself in the reflection. He made his way towards the Star River which sparkled with stars and sparkles as the calming waters swished gently. He looked down seeing the scar running down his eye and knew he hadn't lost his sight in that eye which was good but still...he sighed and sat down. Now he definitely looked like Dovestar...

And he even killed a cat.

Despite that cat being his half brother and being bad just like Dovestar but clan cats don't kill and he had killed him.

He couldn't even recognize himself in the reflection. It was just as if he was Dovestar and he didn't want that. That was something he was fighting to prevent but he failed in the end. He killed that cat when he had already been defeated. Clan cats fight until their opponents have been weakened and overpowered but Whitedream hadn't stopped there he ended his life ruthlessly.

Whitedream shook his head he wasn't here to wallow in his self pity he was here for some reason, now he needed to find out why. He decided it would be best to step away from the waters so he turned and was faced with a very pale gray-and-white dappled she-cat. Her bright blue glew brightly as her ghostly fur glittered with sparkles. For a second he believed he knew her but his memory was a bit foggy as to where and how.

He fully turned around and stepped close to her but she stepped back as he stopped realizing that she didn't want him close to her, " Who...who are you?" He questioned confused as she opened her mouth as if she was about to speak but she stopped before glancing sideways then back to him and mouthed something.

" She cannot speak."

He heard another voice and turned to see a white she-cat with unusual gray spots and he definitely remembered her. She was Whitespots, the previous Medicine Cat before Shadewhisper. She also happened to be Cloudsky's sister as well as the fact he had been named after her. He remembered the last time he saw her was when he was a kit. She had been killed when a small fire had broke out in their territory. She had died saving Leopardsplash, Mistywater and Rainbird when they were apprentices.

Before he could say anything she confirmed his suspicions, " Yes my dear i'm Whitespots and this is Starclan." She said and before he could moce she backed up as well, " Stay at a distance." She stated a serious look on her face as he stopped and did so as she looked down at the other she-cat, " The she-cat beside me is someone you know very well but that's for you to remember not for us to tell. You have forgotten many things during your apprenticeship as well as kithood. You have wronged her and a few others." She explained to him, " This is where you find your place. This is just the beginning young one, the calm before the Storm, the White will become a lost star...The White star will dissolve the Storm completely." The Stormclan warrior stepped back shocked remembering that same prophecy what did it mean!?

When he opened his eyes; or eye; he felt no pain, he did feel alittle dizzy but mostly he could only feel hungry eat away at him and growling telling him it was time to wake up and eat. He couldn't see out of his left eye and he was scared he had lost his sight but he hoped it was just the bandages wrapped around his head. He groaned a response and shakingly stood on his paws. It hadn't occurred to him that he didn't know how long he had been sleeping for and what was going on outside.

" Ah Whitedream you're awake.~" Ivoryshade smiled as she had poked her head into the den as she was returning with some fresh kill. She brought the small mouse over and set it in front of him, " You must be hungry." She stated keeping her smile, " How are you feeling? You've been out for about two days now."

" T-two days?!" He asked shocked, " What's been going on in camp?" He continued as he tried to get up.

The cream coated she cat with the gray splothes noticed and went to him and gently nudged him back down as emerald colored eyes were filled with worry, " You shouldn't get up you could still be injured I need to check on you before clearing you. I'll explain everything to you while I check your injuries." She said as he sighed and sat down as she went to grab some clean leave wraps and went to grab some moss before going to the small pond of water that was in the back corner. Water leaked out of a single crack in the wall and formed a small body of water. She dipped the moss in the water lightly before walking back over setting it on a bigger leaf as she got herself ready, " Well to begin, we held a vigil for Jadeeyes and buried him yesterday morning. Fadingmist was very saddened with grief as she annouced she was expecting his kits...Sorrelcreek was told of Sweetpoppy's betrayal and she has not been the same since...she was already emotionally damaged by Redstar's death now Sweetpoppy's betrayal took its toll on her." She began quietly as she softly removed the bandages, " Oh, the rogues have fully left our lands completely so we don't have to worry about them. We haven't had any signs or caught any scents of Sweetpoppy either so we all believe she left too. Everyone's wounds have healed. Darkwillow and Leopardsplash have earned themselves a couple of scars but they're up and moving. Oh but Duskpaw and Doepaw got some deep wounds and have some infections. That's where Shadewhisper is right now checking on them and if you really want to know Rainstar plans to make Duskpaw and Doepaw full warriors when they recover." She giggled chatting away as the white tom just listened to her taking all of it in.

He did think Duskpaw and Doepaw deserved to become warriors and that was good news for the clan but mostly the clans was suffering from terrible news. It made him remember what Whitespots had said.

 _This is just the beginning, t_ _he calm before the Storm, the White will become a lost star...The White star will dissolve the Storm completely._

" Whitedream?" Ivoryshade's call of his name broke him out of his thoughts as he looked at her.

" Hmm? Sorry I was spacing out." He said bluntly not in a bad way as to say she was boring he just had alot of stuff he was thinking at the moment.

" It's quite alright I know there's alot to take in. But as I was saying, your wound is healing just fine but...it will scar and ummm..." Ivoryshade began but stopped ears flattening.

" Umm what?" He asked noticing but he knew what she was trying to say having saw it in Starclan. He glanced sideways looking at his paws, " It's gonna look like...his...that she-cat...my half sister succeeded..." He said getting up and walking over to the small pond looking at his reflection and sighed it looked just as it did when he seen it in Starclan.

Ivoryshade stepped over to where he stood and looked at him, " This doesn't mean anything Whitedream please believe that." She reassured.

" It means everything Ivoryshade! I...I killed that tom even though he was defeated and now I bear a scar that resembles him!" He retorted shooting around to look at her. His anxiety was beginning to rise as he felt his breath get caught in his chest.

" N-now Whitedream calm down please it won't help if you rile yourself up." She explained as she tried to get him to calm down. She wasn't good at this thing, she knew he would have these panic attacks and the one who could help him was Leopardsplash but she was out hunting at the moment.

Maybe Jaysnow and Winterdusk could help him?

She hurried out of the den and went to go get the two brothers though it didn't matter to Whitedream who was too unfocused and in no control over his emotions. He hated this now he had a constant reminder of Dovestar and not only that everyone would probably see him as the previous leader. She came back with the two siblings who followed her as they hurried to their panicked brother.

" I still need to clean his wound so it would be best to help get him into his nest and I can give him Poppyseeds to help calm him down so I can clean up his wound so it don't get infected. It's still healing so I need to do this." The Medicine she-cat explained as Jaysnow and Winterdusk nodded.

" Whitedream come on let's just calm down and lay back down in the nest and rest." Jaysnow said nudging his older brother with the help of the big dark gray fluffy tabby tom who managed to get him in the nest. Ivoryshade had given Winterdusk the Poppyseeds to give to his brother who seemed incoherent at the moment.

" Eat." Winterdusk said setting the tiny black in front of him.

" One will only relax him I don't think it'll make him sleep." The cream coated she-cat explained, " Will you two stay with him? I'll make sure to let Rainstar know you were helping me out."

" Of course we'll stay with you right Winterdusk?" Jaysnow said looking towards the other tom who nodded and laid down right next to the white tom. The dark gray fluffy tom yawned and took to laying his head on his paws as Jaysnow rolled his eyes, " Of course you're tired Winterdusk you're always tired." He said jokingly sticking his tongue out at him.

" Ease up on him Jaysnow, he's doing what he does best in helping Whitedream, look." She said motioning to Winterdusk's tail laying protectively and caringly over Whitedream; who was now starting to relax more and more, " He has been working hard all day let him rest for abit." She said as she grabbed the moss and went back to dip it in the water since it had gotten dry. She came back and lightly started to dab the cold wet moss against the wound earning a small flinch from the relaxed Whitedream but he eased back into his chilled stated as she continued.

She had already cleaned it up before when they bandaged it up but there was still some dried blood there and it was best to get it wiped away. After she thought it was cleaned she sat the moss down and grabbed the leaf wrap and wrapped it around his eye once again.

" So he saw?" Jaysnow asked as she stared back at the brother.

" It was almost as if he already knew really. I guess he just figured since that she-cat got him good. He isn't blind in that eye thank Starclan for that. His physical wounds are healing but...mentral wounds are another story." The Medicine Cat looked at the gray tabby tom with the darker gray splotches before continuing on, " He needs you all more than ever."

It was probably another day before the warrior found himself waking up in the Medicine Den again. He had to believe that he fell back to sleep after his meltdown and he sighed. He didn't feel dizzy or no pain but he was hungry. He could feel Jaysnow and Winterdusk laying next to him tails wrapped around him protectively. He saw they were asleep and saw that Ivoryshade was asleep in her nest but there was no sign of Shadewhisper. He managed to get out of his brother's hold without waking them before heading out of the den.

It was sunhigh at this point, the sun stood proudly in the sky with the bright blue skies as the fluffy white clouds painted the sky. He could see everything was back to normal. Scarredfoot was organizing a patrol while the Queens were sitting around chatting with one another as the kits played a game of Warriors with a leaf. The apprentice were beginning to leave off with their mentors.

Now that he thought about it he wondered how Soaringpaw was? He hadn't seen or heard anything since she had left to go get help before the battle. He looked around trying to see if he could locate her but he did find it difficult to do so with one eye hiding under the wrap.

" Oh Whitedream.~" He heard and saw his mother running towards him, " I'm so glad you are alright my dear. How's your wounds, healed I hope?"

" Y-yeah they're fine, i'm fine." He reassured her as she smiled and purred.

" I'm glad you actually woke up just in time. Rainstar was about to call a meeting for Duskpaw's and Doepaw's warrior ceremony." The fluffy white she-cat said in her high pitched tone, " We can sit together with everyone and watch. Your brother will be happy to see you're awake."

 _" I wonder how he'll punish me for killing that tom..."_

He couldn't help but think that seeing that he had went against the Warrior Code but he couldn't think of it more as he saw Jaysnow and Winterdusk standing next to him, " It's so good to see that you're awake.~" Jaysnow said bouncing happily in his place.

" Glad." Winterdusk said smiling looking at him.

" I guess." He shrugged.

" Cats all old enough to catch your own prey gather underneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Rainstar's voiced called as everyone began to gather.

" Come on let's go get a good spot." Jaysnow said urging the older brother to the front of the already gathering crowd.

" I'll join you in a minute let me just go check on the kits." Cloudsky said as she pushed her way through to get to the Nursery where her kits played. She joined them back a second and sat with them. Whitedream could see Strikestone sitting with Duskpaw and Doepaw getting them ready for their big moment. He could see Cloudsky was excited for the two apprentices and maybe this was just a way to ease the tension.

" Cats of Stormclan three days ago we battled some rogues and won the battle." He exclaimed as the clan cheered over their victory, " I have told Fawnstar that they are gone and won't be bothering us again and she was most pleased. I am pleased that we all worked together to drive out the rogues and I will say we had many good warriors who fought proudly but we have two apprentices who have proudly fought like any Stormclan warrior." The Stormclan leader said, " Duskpaw, Doepaw step forward. Duskpaw you were very brave in running and getting help and fighting against those Rogues. Duskpaw you're a strong and talented warrior and a value to Stormclan from now on your name is Duskshade and Stormclan welcomes you as a full warrior." The gray tabby tom exclaimed before turning towards Doepaw, " Doepaw like a whirlwind you fought and defeated every rogue who came your way. Stormclan is proud to have you and now Doepaw from now on your name is Doestep."

" Duskshade! Doestep! Duskshade! Doestep!"

Whitedream noticed Rainstar glance down at him and he began waiting for his punishment but Rainstar looked up, " I would like to thank all of you for a fight well won. I would like to have patrols continue to keep a look out for rogues as well as for Sweetpoppy. She has made it well known that she betrayed us and i'm very sorry Sorrelcreek for everything but she tried to use the rogues to get rid of us so she might come back and plan something again so please keep watch and report if you get anything." He added, " That's all." He stepped down from the highledge and made his way over to his family, " It's good to see you awake Whitedream just take it easy while you recover. Shadewhisper says your wounds are healing fine so you'll be back to your warrior duties soon."

" What about...?" Whitedream began wanting to talk about his punishment but Rainstar seemed to take it as something else.

" Soaringpaw? Oh she's fine, Jaysnow is taking over your duties for now until you are better to continue on as her mentor." He smiled, " Just as I said earlier take it easy. Shadewhisper and Ivoryshade will take really good care of you."

" Y-yeah alright...I want to speak with her and she how she is with everything? I mean she knew those rogues personally so..." He said pushing the other thought aside as the leader nodded.

" Last I seen her she was in the Nursery looking after and playing with the kits, but with the meeting she probably isn't there anymore." Cloudsky said stepping forward, " Come Whitedream we'll go see." His mother said as he nodded and the two cats headed towards the Nursery.

They did see Soaringpaw playing with Autumnkit, Finchkit, Cloverkit, Owlkit, Shadowkit, Wrenkit, Drizzlekit, Wavekit, Lightkit, Leafkit, Heatherkit, Brindlekit, Echokit and Ivykit. They were playing Mossball swatting the tiny ball of moss at each other trying to keep it in the air and not touching the ground.

Finchkit hooked the ball with a tiny claw and flung it across the tiny area of the Nursery entrance. Shadowkit darted forward gray tabby fur seemed to shine in the sunlight as he jumped to catch the moss as it flew. He quickly landed on three paws and twirled, flinging it to Leafkit who dove to catch it, belly hitting the ground as he sent it whizzing towards Finchkit but Cloverkit who sent it towards Wavekit who wasn't paying attention. The moss ball hit the blue-gray she-cat's head. The she-cat stumbled forward, bewildered, and involuntarily swung her paw to catch herself from falling face first on the ground.

" Ow Cloverkit warn some cat next time!" Wavekit whined rubbing her head with her tiny paw as she snipped at the light brown she-cat with brown splotches who stuck out her tongue.

" You should've been paying attention but I forgive you.~"

" That was my catch!" Finchkit, Cloverkit's identical brother, pointed out as the brown tom with light brown splotches stepped beside his sister pouting at her.

" I caught it for you Bro.~" Cloverkit said smiling brightly as he frowned, " I got your back."

" Well I don't want you always doing that it won't let me learn and get better." He said and pounced on his sister, " I don't need your protecting and having my back all the time! I'm strong and i'll show you!"

" Now, now kits." Cloudsky called as the two kits stopped wrestling on the ground glancing up at the white she-cat, " Do I need to tell your mother you two were misbehaving?" She reminded as Finchkit got off his sister.

" But Finchkit started it I just wanted to help him!" Cloverkit pouted.

" I didn't ask you to do that! You're always trying to play some heroine part trying to butt in on everyone's buisness!"

" Now, now you two." Soaringpaw said stepping in, " Cloverkit I understand you wanted to protect your brother but be considerate of how he feels when you do that rashly and Finchkit as your sister she wants to protect and help you. Family always look out for one another." She smiled though Whitedream could hear the hint of sadness in the she-cat's tone.

" I guess you're right..." Finchkit pouted looking away.

" Soaringpaw can I speak with you?" Whitedream asked as his apprentice nodded and they left the queen with the kits as they stalked off. He had so many questions and he wanted to know from the she-cat even if she didn't want to tell. Once they were far enough away and out of camp; which he knew he shouldn't have left camp but he was fine and he wanted to know. He stopped and turned to her, " So...those rogues." He began but she stopped him.

" I'll tell you everything...I already told Rainstar and the clan pretty much and I need to explain to you too." She said sighing before standing strongly and proudly, " What I began to tell you before was true. My mom was a kittypet named Cheril and I really don't know who my father was and I still don't she always told me he was a wild cat and I wanted to get to know him...but I got out one day and went to the forest after hearing stories of wild cats from my mother that she always heard from my father when they first got together...before he stopped coming around. I met this group of cats who said they were clan cats and I believed them...and so I started hanging around them but um...my mom found out and..." She stopped relieving a shakey breath, " She told me not to keep going that Clan cats didn't like Kittypets like us but I didn't believe and I left home to join my new friends. My mom came and tried to bring me home and...it didn't end well...they killed her and I watched in fear, but she managed to tell me that a cat in Lightclan is my father as she was about to tell me his name she was killed. All I got out was Hawk...they said that they were gonna get revenge and take over and I just knew they weren't the clan cats I was hoping for and well...I ran. Night chased after me and hurt me before I got out thanks to Flare stopping him but she got killed by him but I managed to escape then that's where I fell and you saved me..." She told him looking at him.

" Did you know Night, Shadow and Holly were Dovestar's kits?"

" They always brought up his name but I didn't know who he was until I came to Stormclan I promise you Whitedream. I know I should've said something sooner but I was afraid to...and I'm deeply sorry I feel like I lead them right to you all. Rainstar said I shouldn't feel that way and that they seemed to know beforehand but still you got hurt badly!" She cried.

He felt guilty for the she-cat here he was about to treat her as a criminal just like those rogues. He couldn't do that she wasn't to blame for everything. For his injuries and for Jadeeyes' death. He just couldn't do it seeing it was the Rogue's fault and if Rainstar didn't blame her then he shouldn't either.

" There's no need to blame yourself, not for my wounds and Jadeeyes' death. Not for your mother's death none of it. You let curiousity get a hold of you, wanting to know who your father is and how were you to know that they weren't the clans?" He pointed out, " I believe I know who your father is...you said he's from Lightclan right? And his name starts with Hawk...it sounds like its Hawksong. That's just my guess though, there could've been another cat named Hawk before that could've...died or something." He pointed out. He could see the resemblance just alittle bit but he could be wrong. He would have to get information on it before confirming it for sure. But he wasn't sure why he was so into doing this but he guessed he wanted to do something for his apprentice. Maybe it could help get his mind off of things right now. Maybe there was someone he could ask from Lightclan but who?

He head was too wrapped around other things at the moment one he was clear headed and back to his duties then he could focus. He just wanted to do that, wanted to go back to hunting and providing for his clan.

He decided to keep the wrap around his eye despite Shadewhisper and Ivoryshade telling him he could take it off as he was cleared to go back to his duties. It did make things difficult because he could only see through one eyes but it was better than anything. He didn't want no one to see the scar on his face thinking he would get bad looks from his clanmates. Granted they knew him and how he wasn't like Dovestar recent events told him otherwise. He was finally gonna be able to start Soaringpaw's training though she knew some stuff already thanks to Jaysnow taking over on her training while he was out. That saved him some work really but it wasn't like Soaringpaw didn't know how to fight and hunt she probably learned from being with those Rogues.

She was really quick and she seemed determined to learn the clan life and he was happy about that. He had realized that most cats from the clan began treating her different ever since learning about having been with those Rogues and he had realized that sometimes they whispered about him too and he tried to ignore it but it was hard since he didn't know what they were saying. He was feeling much more confident about being a mentor since he was doing good at teaching the young she-cat. He just remembered how Leopardsplash taught him when he had been an apprentice and it seemed to work.

It had been about a month since then and things were nearly back to normal. That night he had the same dream that always made his question himself. Ever since waking up in Starclan that one time it was almost like he was reliving the past. He kept seeing the same thing but, at first, it was blurry but each time it was as if it was getting less blurry each time but only alittle. He could see a form cowering in front of him and he could see the fear in the shadow's eyes as Dovestar and a few others watched. He was looking through the eyes of someone as he could see Dovestar's eyes shining proudly.

" Good job now end it." The leader commanded as the cat he was seeing this through nodded and headed towards the cowering cat and when he ended the cat's life everything turned black.

He shot up fur shivering in the cold Leafbare air as he rose to his paws looking around as he made his way out of the den being greeted by the brown-and-white scarred she-cat who's amber eyes glew with excitement as if they were the sun.

" Well someone's up and ready?" He said as she smiled brightly at him.

" Yeah i'm ready to get some training done we're still practicing moves right?" She asked curiously as he looked up thinking.

" Umm yeah then we'll be hunting we need to catch prey for the clan. Leafbare is the hardest time for the clans just because prey is scarce so we won't be practicing alot today." He explained, " Let me go to the Medicine Den to get some new leaves for this then i'll be back." He said beginning to head towards the den when his apprentice stopped him.

" Why do you need it? It's healed by now and you need to see out of both eyes so don't get a new one."

" You don't understand I need to cover this I don't want any cat seeing it." He tried to explain but not go into so much detail about it as he didn't want to talk about it.

" Every cat has scars why is this one so bad? It's not your fault you got hurt by Holly." She said but it was like something hit her as she looked at him, " Is it because the scar looks like the one Dovestar had?" She asked as he stopped and turned.

" Don't talk about something you don't know of." He said as he sighed, " Let's just go hunting alright." He said.

" Oh Whitedream can you and Soaringpaw head towards Lightclan border to remark it?" Scarredfoot asked as he limped up to them.

" Yeah of course we can do that, come on Soaringpaw." The white tom said heading out.

They made their way towards the border in silence, Soaringpaw glanced over at her mentor who didn't meet her gaze as he looked forward as they headed towards the border. He was still upset about what she had said before and he was just wanting to walk in silence and avoid any talk.

It was awkward between them but she figured she could apologize and make it up to him, " Whitedream?"

" Hmm?"

" I'm sorry for what I said before i'm just worried for you...you've been hiding that scar for a reason and I believe it's because you don't want anyone thinking you are Dovestar when you are not him." She said as he looked at her.

" You don't understand what he did to us when he was alive. I hear them whisper and I rather not think they see me as him, let's not talk about it and get to what we need to do." He said as they arrived by the border. He could smell another scent and it smelled freshed but he didn't think it was much so he went to remark the border when he heard his name.

" Whitedream?" He turned to see the beautiful, sleek, white she-cat with feather-like patterns down her back, that he remembered, appear out of the bushes. He smiled softly a hint of sadness in his smile, " I thought I heard you." She purred making her way towards him and licking his ear.

Soaringpaw seemed confused at this action, " Who's this?" She asked as her mentor looked at her.

" This is Softfeather, my sister." He introduced, " This is my apprentice Soaringpaw."

" Aww well arn't you adorable, I didn't expect you to get an apprentice so early Whitedream." She said smiling happily, " It's nice to meet you."

" How's the kits?" The white tom asked looking back at his sister who, honestly, looked like she was doing so much better.

" They're doing great, a handful for sure, but I love them and I want them to meet you and everyone else. How's Mom and everyone else?"

" Managing if you want to call it, we fought those rogues and three of them ended up being our half siblings. Dovestar mated with some rogue named Smoke, those Rogues wanted to...continue his legacy..." He explained.

" Is that how you got that wound?" She asked as he looked down, " Whitedream you were always a cat who tried to take so much blame on himself and even as a kit you were like that especially when Dovestar tried to get you, Jaysnow and Winterdusk to train in that dark place."

" Wait...what?" He asked shocked about what she just said.

" What? You don't remember?"

" Um clearly not!" He snapped abit at her not meaning to but he was just shocked to hear this, now the dreams were beginning to come together and what Dovestar told him before. He had trained there before along with his siblings but why didn't they say anything.

" O-oh I'm sorry I thought you remembered. He tried to get us all to do it but none of us did...well..." She said stopping as he shook his head.

" I don't want to hear anymore...too much..." He said shaking his head.

" Um...Softfeather I don't know what you two are talking about but I certainly won't say anything but umm...I have a question. Do you have any cats named Hawk in your clan?" Soaringpaw asked stepping forward.

" We have Hawksong and I believe that's it, why?"

" Well umm...i'm an outsider...and my mother was a kittypet named Cheril and she was killed by those rogues and she told me before she died my father was a Clan cat from Lightclan named Hawk...but that was all she was able to say before she died and I just want to know who my father is. What do you know about him?"

" Well...umm not being from Lightclan is tricky since I haven't been with them for long but I've talked to him a bit and the other queens. He's a loyal warrior and cares for his family. Both his parents died young and he has trained and trained to be the best. He's a bit of a hard head for sure and I don't see him becoming mates with a kittypet but I heard Dreamcloud talking about how he use to disappear into the night and come back until dawn but he stopped that a long time ago. It could be possible but i'm not for sure i'm sorry." She said shaking her head.

" It's fine...he could be my father...but we're from different clans so maybe it isn't the best." She mumurred sadly.

" I got to go you two take care and tell everyone I said hello and I missed them." Softfeather smiled as he nodded head still reeling from the information he just got as she turned and left; leaving the two alone with their thoughts.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Whitedream was beginning to remember, slowly and slowly, with his dreams starting to make more sense to him he was beginning to realized that he was the cat that he was looking through in his dreams and now he knew more he could see more. Jaysnow and Winterdusk were there as well younger as they were when they first became apprentices and he had to assume it was the same for him. He looked across and saw the cowering figure who he could now tell who it was.

It was that very pale gray-and-white dappled she-cat with the bright blue glowing eyes he saw in Starclan who couldn't speak for some reason. He, now remembered who she was as well. Her name was Icypaw and she became apprentices along side them, her and him were best friends and he also held a crush on her at one point, but his father told him that crushes and stuff like that would get in the way so he pushed them away. Her sister was Fadingmist and Ivypaw had died of 'complications' or that's what Whitespots had told everyone since she didn't know.

This just brought back all the guilt and anxiety he felt when he was younger but Dovestar always told him he was good for doing it and he would defend and protect him no matter what. The reason he had Icypaw killed was because she had been an apprentice wanting to learn to fight and defend her clan but then she wanted to become a Medicine Cat under Whitespots; who already had Shadewhisper; Shadepaw at the time; as her apprentice. The three were a good combination but then Doverstar ordered him to kill her so she wouldn't tell anyone. He believed after he did that the guilt and anxiety got to be too much for him and he forgot about it all. He had to believe his brothers knew and he wanted answers.

He woke back up in Starclan and looked around already feeling the tightness in his chest. He knew what was coming and he sat down in the clearing he found himself and waited. Soon enough Whitespots and Icypaw appeared. He rose to his paws when they did and he gulped at how this was gonna go.

" Icypaw i'm-" He began but was silenced by Whitespots as Icypaw stepped forward.

" No matter what you say Whitedream i'll still always hate you for what you did to me, but I do know that Dovestar made you but still you knew what you were doing was wrong and you still did it. I was your best friend and I thought you felt the same way I felt about you. Fadingmist was suffering for my death for so long. We've suffered so much, with our parents death thanks to your father recklessly sending them into the fight with those dogs. Now my sister's mate is dead thanks to cats who are related to Dovestar. He will forever be a problem as well as anyone with his genes."

" Icypaw..." Whitespots said glancing down at the she-cat who sighed.

" I still feel angry for what you did but I know it was because your father ordered it and you obeyed your father back then because none of us knew of what he was doing, but...I can't stay angry I need to learn to forgive to move on and I will say I was disappointed to see that you gave in to that darkness during that battle and ended that Rogue's life. You have much to figure out and learn before you become the Star that Starclan wants you to." She said as Whitepaw glanced down.

The medicine cat stepped forward and looked at him, " What she means is that at the moment you are a lost star that holds a hole inside your heart. You are just a dream that Starclan wishes to become a reality. The calm before the Storm, the White will become a lost star, The White star will dissolve the Storm completely." She said before everything turned black as he heard her voice echo.

 _" Prove to us that you are not lost that you will shine brightly and dissolve the Storm thats coming."_

When he woke up he didn't feel so hot, he was gasping for breath and felt like his was gonna throw up. He didn't feel like taking Soaringpaw today due to not feeling so good, but he had to. He forced himself to his paws feeling the familar throb of fear and anxiety in his chest, the kind that made his stomach tie in knots and his heart pound against his ribcage. He remembered everything Icypaw and Whitespots said and he wasn't very happy with himself. He managed to make his paws move and head out of the den shivering at the gust of cold air that hit his face when he emerged out of the den.

Icypaw's voice still rang in his ears; disappointment and anger in her tone, _" No matter what you say Whitedream i'll still always hate you for what you did to me, but I do know that Dovestar made you but still you knew what you were doing was wrong and you still did it. I was your best friend and I thought you felt the same way I felt about you. Fadingmist was suffering for my death for so long. We've suffered so much, with our parents death thanks to your father recklessly sending them into the fight with those dogs. Now my sister's mate is dead thanks to cats who are related to Dovestar. He will forever be a problem as well as anyone with his genes."_

He honestly wish he could take it back if he knew and was a better cat back then he would've never followed his father, he wasn't the only one who did. Jaysnow and Winterdusk did too and from what it sounded like from Softfeather it was like Dovestar tried to get her and Rainstar and them to go to that dusky forest too.

 _" I still feel angry for what you did but I know it was because your father ordered it and you obeyed your father back then because none of us knew of what he was doing, but...I can't stay angry I need to learn to forgive to move on and I will say I was disappointed to see that you gave in to that darkness during that battle and ended that Rogue's life. You have much to figure out and learn before you become the Star that Starclan wants you to."_

He hadn't been the only one in their family to kill right? He didn't remember for sure and he was trying to, " **No you were the only one to kill. Once your brothers realized it they didn't go back and neither did you once you killed her but you got to feel how it is to kill and you've killed twice and it makes me proud.~** " Dovestar's voice echoed in his mind as his forme circled Whitedream.Guilt and fear clouded his judgement and he wasn't recognizing that he was just standing in the middle of camp staring off while he was having a panic attack. He could feel his breathing pick up and it hitched as the ghost form of his father continued, " **You don't want to hyperventilate, do you? That would worry your clanmates if you were to just collapse now.** " He said which only made him more anxious. He could feel himself begin to grow dizzy but he forced himself to stay still as the apparition stepped forward standing in front of him with a tricky smirk before taking a breath, even though Whitedream was pretty sure he didn't need to since he didn't have a heartbeat and the fact that he was already dead and was just a ghost, " **I'll show you how it looked to that she-cat when you killed her.~** " He smirked and got into a stance before he pounced at him but only phased through him.

Whitedream took a step back and gasped loudly, " L-leave me alone!" He cried as everyone who was in camp looked at him.

" Whitedream are you ok?" Ivoryshade asked as she had been watching him but as he was about to answer he collapsed to the ground having passed out, " Shadewhisper!" She called as the black tom raced out of his den, " Whitedream collapsed!"

" Someone help me get him into my den!"

When woke up he still felt alittle tired and he tossed in the nest and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't due to the voices that he recognized as Rainstar, Cloudsky and Shadewhisper, " What happened exactly?"

" I believe he had another panic attack." Shadewhisper explained, " I don't know what happened but he had one for sure and I'm not sure how to help him if he don't tell me what's going on...he might be more willing to talk to you two when he wakes up. Jaysnow and Winterdusk are out right now and I thought he would tell them. Soaringpaw is with Leopardsplash and I don't think he's really that close to his apprentice to tell her. She only told me that he doesn't want anyone seeing his scar." He explained.

" So no one looks at him like he's Dovestar...maybe he's not over it all..." Cloudsky asked looking at Rainstar.

" Possibly...to be honest I don't think he'll talk to me but he might talk to you or Leopardsplash honestly. Mom why don't you see if he'll talk to you then if not we'll bring Leopardsplash in here." The Stormclan leader said sighing, " It's been moons by now but I guess it does still bother him...Just let me know what happens." He said stepping out and that didn't make Whitedream feel any better. He hated how it sounded like Rainstar was tired of him getting upset about all this. He didn't understand what Whitedream was going through really. Maybe he did but still...

Whitedream could feel his mother wrap her body around him and purred softly as she lapped at his fur brushing it down as it had bristled abit. It just reminded him of a simplier time of when he and his brothers were kits wrapped around her protectively. He knew for sure he didn't want to talk about it and just simply push it away but he knew it would always bother him. He couldn't tell anyone or they would hate him.

He woke up and still could feel his mother's fur and hear her voice as she was talking to Ivoryshade, once his mother and the medicine cat realized he was awake they smiled, " Morning my dear how are you feeling?"

" Fine."

" I'll give you two a moment alone." The cream coated she-cat said as she headed out as the fluffy white she-cat looked back at him getting to the point.

" What's going on my love please tell me I want to help you." She spoke in such a gentle and soft tone that use to soothe him but now only made him cringe since he didn't deserve it.

" I can't...trust me I wish but I just can't nothing would be the same if I did say." He said looking away as he got up as she followed and looked at him.

" If this is about Dovestar; I don't understand why you're still upset about it. I-I mean are you upset he's gone? I know he's your father but-"

" But what? That he did all that terrible stuff? I know and a part of me is sad he's gone because y'know he's my father but im glad he's dead." He pointed out and looked down, " Are you annoyed or something that i'm still feeling from it I mean I know Rainstar is. I don't want to talk about it anymore I won't be a problem." He said heading out leaving his mother alone in the medicine den.

He decided to head out of camp and get some air it would just help and he just wanted to not talk about it or anything right then. Maybe he should just try to bottle everything inside and forget about it once more. It was just what he needed to do he was tired of being a burden to everyone.

So that's what he was gonna do.

Push it all away and not care anymore.

He was certainly glad that Fadingmist was now in the Nursery since he wouldn't have to worry about running into her. He couldn't much look her in the eye anymore when he now remembered how he had killed her sister. He tried very hard to push off his problems and focus on training his apprentice. He was little pissed at her for telling them how he didn't want anyone seeing his scar but at this point he tried not to care so he went without it. Granted he earned looks and more whispers but he pushed through. His couldn't really even look his mother in the eye or even Rainstar.

Just the fact that he felt like they were annoyed with his panic attacks and stuff he just didn't want to deal with it right then he had too many other problems to deal with.

That day he was taking his apprentice to training, with Jaysnow and Winterdusk following behind since he needed their help in learning certain moves and he was appreciative for their help. He knew his siblings always had his back and it made him happy.

Or atleast he thought so anyway. He just found it hard to feel any positive emotions since well he knew and remembered everything. He was just glad his siblings didn't ask questions about what happened between him and Cloudsky.

" Ok Soaringpaw, Whitedream as asked us to help with training. It's more like if you find yourself fighting against a muscle-y cat like Winterdusk here and a cat who is quick and nimble like me." Jaysnow explained as the she-cat nodded listening closely.

" There's many different kinds of cats who focus on their builds. Some focus on speed and some focus on strength. It's best to know how to handle those, with the speed you want to try and slow them down so always aim for their legs and keep an eye on them. Now the strengthy ones are more tricky but try to use speed to confuse them." Whitedream explained to her as she nodded and looked at the two, " I'll demonstrate then you will practice on them." He said as Winterdusk stepped forward and the white tom had to remember that it wasn't the dusky forest. Winterdusk ran and went to slice at him but the white tom ducked underneath and uppercut hitting the tom's chin knocking him back before he ducked to the side and hit along the flank before using his back leg to kick the back of the tom's back leg to knock him down, " See it's best to knock them down too because they will get back up slower so really do anything you can to knock them back and attack." The warrior explained after having demonstrated it.

" Ok I see so just distract them then attack got it." The brown-and-white she-cat repeated to get it into her head.

" Yes but with speedy cats you will need to stay on your toes and definitely go straight for the legs to get them off their feet and deal your damage then." The gray tabby tom with the darker gray splotches told her stepped forward arching his back and stretching his long legs, " So try to aim for my back legs." He added as he ran towards her as she followed Whitedream's move and ducked the claw that aimed for her as she stepped to the side of him and looked down for his legs and quickly tried to get towards the back leg and of course Jaysnow knew what she was doing and kicked his back legs up when she got close and get her in the face, " Of so what did you do wrong?"

" Well you saw I was aiming for your back legs obviously." She said pouting abit as she rose to her paws.

" Correct, the opponent won't just stand there to let you do so, so it's best to try and get me knocked off guard or distracted. Just as how Whitedream did with Winterdusk." He pointed out, " Easily you could use your tail or even the sut on the ground to tempoarily blind me just use your quick wit to do what you need to do. Use your surroundings, your comrades anything you need to help you in this situation." Jaysnow added, " With your fluffy tail you can obviously use it to help you to your advantage. Why don't you use it against Whitedream? He's considered a speedy type." The gray tabby tom with the darker gray splotches stepped back sitting beside Winterdusk as Whitedream stepped forward across from his apprentice as he got into stance ready to begin.

" I'll let you have the first move." The warrior said as the apprentice nodded and launched at him she made her way to his flank ready to swipe as he ducked quickly and headbutted her causing her to step back but she shook her head recovering quickly as she flew at him once more but this time whipped her tail around and wacked him in the eyes with her tail. The fur hit his eyes and caused them to sting and water so he couldn't see. He brought his paws up to his eyes to wipe away at the tears that stung his eyes.

He began to feel this was all familar and he didn't know why but he tried to push the feeling aside as he felt paws on his back legs hitting them as he felt his legs collapse. That feeling grew stronger and once he could finally see his sight was playing tricks on him. Standing in front of him was Icypaw, claws unsheathed as she was bleeding on her cheek and shoulder.

A voice called out taunting him, " Kill her she will tell all of this place and ruin everything I have created for you all! You'll lose everything!" Dovestar shouted angerily as he could see Whitedream hesitating.

" I-I don't want to! Please Dad...!" Whitedream cried.

" Do it or else Whitepaw! I didn't raise you to be a failure to hesitate. I've seen you fight here and I know you have what it takes. Icypaw isn't your friend she wants to ruin our family and take us away from you!"

Whitedream looked at Icypaw eyes dilated and full of shock and fear, " Why...why di you want to do that?"

" This isn't right Whitepaw-" Icypaw began but Dovestar interrupted her.

" Because she believes I lead her and Fadingpaw's parent's; Violetstream and Rippletail; to their deaths with those dogs when I didn't. It was such a terrible tragedy." The white tom corrected as Whitepaw looked at her and frowned.

" He didn't do that! They died saving us from those dogs why do you have to try and blame others!" He growled feeling that darkness rise up inside him.

" Kill her."

" Whitepaw..." Jaypaw whimpered cowering beside Dovestar and Winterpaw who looked at them unable to speak.

The white tom felt his claws scratch at the earth before he got into stance and launched at his ex-best friend and crush. He felt his claws dig into her shoulders as she fell back, " I-I don't want to fight you Whitepaw please!" But her cries were unheard as he bit down hard on her throat as he could taste the metalic taste in his mouth. She gasped; blood gurgling from her mouth and throat as she slowly died. Once he felt her stop moving he released her and froze gasping at what he had done.

In reality he heard a cry that broke him out of his thoughts and he saw Soaringpaw with deep cuts on her shoulders. She looked alittle shocked as well as his brothers who he could see had pulled him off of her which he was thankful he didn't go too far. He stepped back and looked away before taking off. He wanted to get as far away from them as he could. He just didn't want to be around them seeing on what he just did. He couldn't believe it...h-he just couldn't. He ran along the bank of the river and felt the tears continue to burn more. He couldn't believe he just hurt his apprentice and he, no doubt, believe they would tell Rainstar and he would exile him or something. He wasn't sure what he would do but he didn't want to think about it right then.

He was getting tired, the panic in his chest, was now turning into fatigue. He slowed down eventually coming to a stop. He bent over trying to catch his breath as his heart had been beating hard against his ribcage. Being unable to breathe was a distinctly unpleasant sensation. It felt like his lungs were on fire and were being crushed inside his ribcage.

It all rose up in him at once, a white-hot panic that encompassed his entire body and shocked him back into some realm of reality of what he just did. It was like slamming against a rock wall, if that wall was constructed of pure dread instead of rock. He felt as if he was gonna throw up and soon enough he did. He made his way to the bushes and threw up, he emptied his stomach and gasped throwing up hadn't helped him at all.

He really wanted out of this constant cycle of pain and sadness. He wanted it all to go back to how it used to be when everything wasn't always so painful as it was back when he was a kit. When he didn't have panic attacks or when he was unhappy. He was such a happy and playful kit and now...he was just a mess...and he was just a burden to everyone with how he was always like this...

There was one thing he had to do...now that he did that he didn't feel as if he could stay so he felt the only thing he could do is leave. Well it wasn't his only choice but he didn't even want to dare think of the other option...

He had to leave Stormclan.

And never look back.

He decided to dodge his brothers and apprentice, but that also meant dodging his family and probably nearly anyone else if they had gone back to camp and told everyone. He assumed so since he had hurt Soaringpaw. He had thought to wait until dark to get back to camp and leave at midnight when he was sure everyone - even the guards- would be asleep, but once he saw patrols of Stormclan cats make their way through the territory searching for him he decided it would be best to just leave the territory completely and never look back.

He made his way through the shadows of the forests only the sounds of night owls hooting and his pawsteps could be heard. He was just keeping forward and he didn't want to look back even though he knew he was hurting his family and friends. He just didn't want to burden anyone or hurt any more cats he cared about just because of his haunting dreams of his time training in that dark place when he was an apprentice.

He heard it from Rainstar, from every one pretty much that they were just annoyed by it all and he felt it would be better to just leave especially after he had hurt Soaringpaw, his own apprentice! He found himself by the Big Thunderpath; the one that had hurt Brackenwish; and gulped. He had never crossed it there had never been no need to but now he needed to be brave and cross. It was dark so he couldn't really see beyond the Thunderpath. He stepped onto the black road only to feel the rumble and looked left to see lights of the monster racing by as he stepped off and backed away from the road as his heart raced.

Fear prevented him from continuing but he took a breath and knew he would just have to force his way through. He closed his eyes trying to take a deep breath so he try to calm himself. He couldn't mess up or it would be the end.

He could hear voices in the distances and he recognized the voices immediately, " I caught his scent its over by the Thunderpath!" He recognized Cloudsky's usually gently and soft pitched voice now filled with worry and fear.

" Hurry, we don't know what he plans to do!" Jaysnow cried and the white tom had to believe Winterdusk was with them as well as Brambleberry and Arcticsky. Now or never would be his best bet to leave. He got ready and made sure no monsters were coming before he broke into a run crossing the big Thunderpath. Once he made it across he continued heading for the trees that were on that side before he stopped and panted trying to catch his breath, " Whitedream!" He heard his name and turned back to see the group on the other side looking worried. He looked down and could heard another monster coming.

" Please come back!" Cloudsky cried stepping forward as he looked away and when the monster passed by blocking their view of him, first he silently bid them farewell before he disappeared into the trees leaving the forest he knew and loved behind.

He knew he was far enough but he was even scared that they would follow him so he kept on going through the night. He managed to find his way through marshy land that stunk terribly. He had to remember this was the Swamp. He remembered hearing stories when he was a kit of passing by this place during their Journey to their new home. He remembered hearing how a Lightclan cat had died by falling off the branch and being eaten by Crocodiles that lived in this area. He had to remember what he learned to do, yeah he just had to climb the tree and use the branches as a walkway. He looked around for a possible way just so he could caculate his move wanting to make sure he went the right way. Though there wasn't a right way really he was just leaving in any direction his paws took him.

He had been heading north but as he was looking now it seemed he was heading West. He could see the way he needed to take. The branches were close enough to one another for him to jump across like a bridge. He heard some sort of animalistic growl and snapping and turned to see a Crocodile creeping up on him. His training hadn't gone to deal with how to handle and fight one of them but he just figured to hurry up the tree. The one thing that also sucked was that Stormclan cats were exactly taught to climb trees so he would have to manage. He didn't know if he should run or be subtle about it but he decided to run when the creature headed towards him and he used his claws to climb up the tree, but not quick enough that the Crocodile snapped it's jaws on his tail and he cried out in pain as it tried to drag him down but he held on and used his hind leg to swip at it's jaw to let go and when it finally did he hurried up the tree standing on the branch. He looked over at his tail which was bleeding at the tip with the fur ripped off. He couldn't worry about it now so he just continued on hopping ready to get out of this area.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Whitespots watched Whitedream's progress from the crystal lake that reflected what the living cat was doing and going. She could see he was hurt and he was needed for this Prophecy for the Clans to be safe and to survive. She sighed and looked up as she heard pawsteps and turned to see Redstar and Icypaw make their way beside her.

" How's his progress?" The ginger red tom with the dark red splotches asked as the very pale gray-and-white dappled she-cat looked at her with curious bright blue eyes.

" He's out of the swamp, he's heading the right way but he could easily get lost. He wasn't even born when we went on the journey. In fact Cloudsky was pregnant with them when we were on the journey." Whitespots explained looking down to show them that Whitedream had stopped looking around confused as to where to go.

" What about Rosa?" Redstar asked, " She lives around the area he's going she can help him and show him the way. Besides she's needed for a whole other reason." He suggested.

" Yeah for the missing one." Icypaw reminded as the white she-cat with unusual white spots thought about it.

" True, ok that should work." She said, " Who shall lead him to her?"

" I will." Redstar said, " He doesn't exactly feel right around you two at the moment so I'll do it." The old leader suggested.

" That sounds good." Whitespots agreed, " Redstar you will explain everything to Rosa and have her meet Whitedream somewhere, but don't tell her of her destiny, but then lead Whitedream to her in any way you find fit." The Starclan she-cat said as the leader nodded.

Whitedream had finally gotten away from the Swamp; hell he even got away from the Forest territory and found himself in unfamilar lands. Mountains laid in the distance and he didn't think he was going that far so he wasn't focused on them. He felt tired, hungry and in pain. His tail; where the Crocodile had gotten him while he was in the swamp. He thought maybe it was inflamed and infected and he had to do something but he didn't know herbs so he was kind of screwed. He hoped he could find something or someone at least who knew about herbs, now he rememberd hearing about a young she-cat named Rosa who had helped them during the jounrey and had been the one who lead them to their territory.

But who's to say she was still alive...

Besides he didn't even know if she still lived in the barn she lived in. Or if he was heading the right way. He just had to have hope and pray to Starclan he was going the right way. He then saw a red leaf fall from a tree and blow in the wind. The wind echoed in his ears and he swore he heard a voice.

" _Follow the red to the destination and you'll find a Rose waiting to guide the Lost Star to Destiny._ "

Whitedream guessed he had to follow the red leaf, since the echo said 'follow the red' and a red leaf just appeared. He wondered who or what the Rose meant but figured he would find out once he got close. He followed the leaf and once he felt that it was about to hit the ground another gust of wind picked it back up and had it continue to blow through the trees and magically it missed the branches and avoided getting caught. He believed that Starclan was leading him, or probably some other group of Ancestors because he had left his Clan so maybe Starclan was no longer watching over him.

He felt like he was walking for hours, hunger and exhaustion began to eat at him and he could barely keep his eyes open. His tail still hurt and his paws ached. He hoped he was there; wherever he was going anyway. Finally he could see light and felt he was close. He broke into a run and made it to an open area where the leaf fell in front of some paws and he looked up to see an older, sleek-furred, tawny-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes who had a dark tail and dark ears. He swore he remembered her but he couldn't tell and she had been standing there as if she was waiting for him.

" Who are you?" He asked as she smiled.

" I wouldn't expect you to know me since you were born yet when I helped the clans." She explained as he gasped.

" Wait, are you Rosa?" He asked shocked, he didn't expect to meet her but he was glad he has, " I-I need your help."

" Yes I know my dear. Starclan has explained everything and that you would be coming. Come i'll lead you back to my home and help you." She said as she turned motioning towards the little twoleg home that was not that far. He nodded figuring he could trust her seeing that she had helped the Clans before and now she was helping him. It did shock him that Starclan had explained everything to her and sent her to him. She lead him to the barn and she jumped over the fence and made her way to the wooden nest and opened the door. He followed after and saw two other cats living there. One was a small silver tabby she-cat with a scar on her shoulder and the other was a brown tabby tom with amber eyes that seemed to glare at him when he walked in. He just avoided his gaze and followed the she-cat to an empty nest where he saw a small mouse laying there for him, " Let me get my herbs ready and i'll look at your tail, so just eat and relax." Rosa smiled as she went to grab her herbs.

Whitedream sat and began to eat the mouse as the small silver tabby made her way towards him. He glanced up now able to see a better look of her. She had small little ears and had small legs(she's a munchkin) her bright blue eyes sparkled as it seemed as if she was interested into him. Now that he thought about it she seemed alot younger than him and he wondered why she; and that brown tabby tom; were here. He looked at her as she was just staring at him, " Umm...hello?"

" Hello, whats your name!?~" She asked bouncing up and down and before he could answer she continued, " My name is Siren and i've been living here for so long. Oh are you coming to live with us?"

" Oh the names Whitedream and uh, no i'm not here to stay." He explained as the brown tabby tom scoffed from his place on the higher part of the barn.

" Is there a problem?" The white tom asked.

" Your apart of those Clans arn't you?" He growled as he tilted his head sensing the hostility and he didn't know why.

" Well i'm from the Clans but I have long left, why?" Whitedream asked.

" Nothing." He simply said and laid his head down.

" Don't mind Falcon there. It's hard for him to like anyone, especially a Clan cat since his father was a Clan cat who left him here." Siren explained as Falcon snarled.

" Don't be telling him my business! He's a stranger!"

" Who's your father I might know him?" Whitedream questioned really curious, " What Clan is he from?" He continued to ask.

" It's none of your business clearly he didn't care for him since he left me here let it go!" The brown tabby tom snapped as Whitedream figured to let it go since it wasn't his business. He leaned down and finished his mouse and licked his lips.

" So what are the Clans like?" Siren asked as he looked back at her.

" I figured they're the same as any other cat? We hunt, fight to protect and protect our borders." He said shrugging, " I mean isn't that what you all do? I was sure Rosa would of told you about how she helped the Clans find our new home." He pointed out.

" She has but she don't know alot about the Clans so she don't know how they act, but we do hunt and collect prey but we don't fight for territory. We all share this barn with other cats that come here who need help or even a place to stay. If Rosa and the others had done that then we would have never let the Clans stay here." She giggled as she explained everything to him, " Anyway why are you here and not back in your Clan?" She asked.

" Are you bothering my patient?" Rosa giggled teasingly as she came back with herbs in her jaws.

" No Rosa.~" Siren giggled as Whitedream had to think just alittle bit that she was alittle annoying but he just kept his mouth shut. He knew not to be rude after all, especially to a cat offering her home to him and helping him.

" Either way if he don't want to speak as to why he's away from his Clan and out here he don't have to unless he wants to. How's Rainstorm, Fawnripple and Nightmoon these days?" She asked as she motioned for him to bring his tail closer to her.

" Oh Rainstorm is leader now, he's my brother actually and Fawnripple is leader of Lightclan now as well and Nightmoon...she died saving Rainstar, Fawnstar and a group of cats from a fox moons ago when they were exploring the territory when we first got settled." He explained as she touched lightly on his tail which he jumped.

" I'm sorry to hear that she was a sweet cat, may she be well in Starclan." The tawny colored healer said grabbing some wet moss and placing it on his tail, " As I recall Redstar and Dreamstar were leaders at that time i'm assuming they've passed and are in Starclan as well?" She asked as he looked down.

" Um...yes they did..."

" I'm assuming Doveclaw became leader? You almost look like him with those scars." She said as he sighed tired of hearing that, he left so he could get away from it. She seemed to notice the sigh, " I deepy apologize for saying something that may have offended you."

" No, it's fine." He said before continuing on hesitantly, " He is my father and he did become leader but he wasn't a good leader we don't hid true colors until my sister Softfeather told us of what he did that he had killed both Redstar and Dreamstar, Fawnstar killed him when he tried to take over the forest." The white tom explained coldly and distantly as if he explained it so many times.

" I'm sorry that must've been hard." Rosa said wrapping the long fern-like leaf around his tail, " There you go, just rest and relac for now. You must be exhausted from your travels. Siren let's leave him to rest now." Rosa added as she turned as the small munchkin she-cat nodded smiling at Whitedream before following her.

He did start feeling his eyes get heavy and he could understood why. It had been a day; or if he wanted to be more accurate; two days since he had slept and he could finally feel exhaustion and sleep start to take over. He closed his eyes giving in to sleep.

That night he didn't dream, he only heard voices that seemed to echo as if they were in a cave or something. They were unfamilar to him but that didn't stop him from becoming curious. They were loud as clear as he could recognize two she-cat's voices speaking.

" Things are well here as I went to patrol around but Maple is 'so sure' something is gonna happen, she has been seeing things." A much more younger voice said, " She says they'll be coming soon and that the big one is coming but I don't know what she's speaking of." She sighed voice sounding alittle annoyed, " I've told her how crazy she sounds but she's insistent to keep look out and I don't know what to do."

" Now, now she just has a good imagination besides I have that sense too that something big is gonna be happening soon, be it good or bad. Besides we've always kept watch of our lands just in case. Your father Sun was a good friend of mine and I just want to keep you two safe in his stead as well as everyone else here with us. Ivy's kits need ton of protection and prey to grow up big and strong." The older voice began to explain, " We'll need to patrol and hunt for some prey and perhaps it won't be idiotic to keep watch for the skies."

" I-I guess not...i'll lead another patrol out to grab some prey." The younger said before everything blacked out.

When he woke up he felt a shiver and saw the moonlight shine down from the opening. He saw that Rosa wasn't there and wondered where she was. Siren and Falcon snoozed away in their nests and he rose to his paws and headed out of the barn.

The moon was a silver spot, glowing softly and illuminating the dark blue, starry sky. Darkness clung to the cold forest. Large shadows laying on the ground underneathe the big barn. Bristle and the sounds on his paws hitting the ground, broke off the silence in the land. He could see Rosa standing on the fence looking up at the sky. Her whiskers shivered; or twitched, he wasn't for sure; along with her fur and he had to wonder if it was from the cold or from something else. He thought to speak with her seeing as it looked like she was seeing something in the stars but he looked down wondering if she would even want to speak with him about it. He began to pad onward but stopped lifting his gaze back onto the tawny colored she-cat. He was about to speak when she starting talking.

" Oh Starclan, I...please...I beg of you...have mercy on us for what's to come." She prayed before sighing looking down, " Difficult times are coming...Whitedream...It's neartly time..." She said before jumping down, passing him and heading back into the barn. He stood there confused as to what just happened but maybe she meant by it but wasn't sure as he followed back inside.

That next day he woke up looking for Rosa; which the she-cat was wetting the moss she had, as they looked dry. He wondered how long they haven't been used but he didn't question it. He wondered if he should go out and look for some prey for them seeing he was staying here scott free. He rose to his paws and walked over to where the healer was wanting to ask about last night as well.

" Hey Rosa." He called as she smiled at him and turned greeting him in her way that she did, " Umm what did you mean last night?" He asked as she cocked her head confused.

" Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked, he guessed she didn't remember it.

" Oh uh...nevermind." Whitedream said, " Do you want me to hunt or do anything around here?" He asked wanting to do something around here atleast even if it was something small.

" Umm no Falcon is about to go check on that, you need to recover so you can continue on your journey once you're recovered." The tawny colored she-cat explained as he looked back at her confused.

" I'm alright to go hunting, I was taught back in my Clan that I need to do something and I don't like just sitting around. I can go help Falcon hunt I need to do something." He pointed out noticing that she was keeping him here and he wanted to know why. Honestly though he could do whatever he wanted he was just being courteous to her since she let him stay here and healed him up and such.

" Falcon really likes to hunt alone so he would only shut you down if you offer." She said going back to focusing on her herbs and he was starting to get irritated.

" Fine I can hunt by myself I've done it plenty." He stated turning around and began heading out. He said that as more as a statement then asking for permission so he headed out of the barn. He jumped over the fence and decided to head off to the distance feeling somewhat drawn, going on the opposite way from where he came from the forest deciding he wanted to try hunting in an open area. He found himself intrigued by exploring more than hunting so he continued farther and farther away until he found yet another Thunderpath but it wasn't as big as the one before. He stared off into the caves up more north and wondered what was up ahead.

Everything was fazed out and he couldn't hear anything outside from his own breathing he hadn't heard the monster that had pulled over and stopped and he definitely didn't hear the Twolegs that were walking up to him. He felt something grabbed him and fear took control of him as he unsheathed his claws and swiped them on the twoleg's hand who growled and made a harder grip on the white tom and he continued to try and fight it and struggle out of the grip but he couldn't the Twoleg was stronger. The twoleg grabbed a metal cage and he saw a few other faces inside the monster. There was a few other cats in the cages but the one that stuck out the most was a beautiful fluffy brown-and-white tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and belly; she wore a orange striped collar and she looked at him before he was put into the cage that was; ironically; across from her's. They closed the door and it was completely dark except for the small light that shined down from a small hole in the back of the door that illuminated the back just enough to see.

" W-where are they taking us!?" He growled looking around.

" To the pound, cats that arn't owned get taken there just to get adopted once again." The fluffy brown-and-white tabby she-cat said lifting up her white muzzle as she looked at him, " My name is Wind and your's?" She introduced before continuing, " You seem to be one of those wild cats correct?"

" My name is Whitedream and yes I am a wild cat." He said still looking for a way to get out of the cage.

" Give up in trying to escape." Another voice called clearly sounding just as if she had given up on everything as he looked and eyes widened at who it was. It was Holly; his half sister.

" What are you doing here?!" He asked gritting his teeth abit at the sight of her but he noticed how different she looked than before. This time her holly green eyes were just dull and void of any emotions, " Where's the other one...umm...Shadow?" He asked.

" Relax, I got caught by these twolegs shortly after we were ran out of OUR territory...and Shadow is gone..." She said as he looked down feeling abit bad for her.

" Gone...?"

" She left our group and ended her life wanting to be with Night...the others left off to who knows and really who cares leaving me all alone. Those Twoleg caught me while I was mourning." The black she-cat explained before glaring up at him, " Thanks to you and your Clan i've lost everything!" She snarled before resting her head back onto her paws letting out a sigh, " But it don't matter no more, what's the point in fighting really? At that adoption place your friend there spoke of will just kill most of us and then put the rest out to be adopted..." She said as he gasped.

" WHAT!?" He was both shocked about the fact she was talking about giving up and the other being that Shadow ended her life to be with Night who was in the Dark Forest with their father.

" Twolegs don't want bad cats they only want the cats who can actually be adopted so you might want to act good afterall they'll see your scars and possibly not want you. I hope you do get killed maybe then you'll get punishment. I don't exactly know why you're here and not back there but I really don't care." Holly stated looking away from him.

" Do...you two know one another?" Wind asked confused.

" I guess you can say that..." Whitedream said looking away.

" I see..." Wind said looking down as the monster came to life and they began moving, " But if you don't want those Twolegs killing you then it is wise to act nice I've done this a couple of times so I know what i'm talking about." She explained to them both.

" I have no need to play nice with Twolegs." Holly growled going back to ignoring them once again.

Wind seemed to sigh at that comment and turned towards Whitedream, " Your friend there sure is optimistic isn't she? Well either way I hope you arn't like her."

" No I want to live, I just don't have a place to go." He sighed laying down since the movement of the monster was causing him to slide and bump into the walls and it hurt. He still slid but not as bad as before.

" Why don't you live as a kittypet? Well more importantly why did you leave your home as that she-cat had said?" The fluffy brown-and-white she-cat asked.

" It's...uhhh...none of your business." He said not wanting to talk about it but she wasn't having that.

" Come on i'll tell you about me if you wish." She offered.

" I'm sleeping, I don't really want to know to be honest." He said laying his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

He jolted awake when the monster came to a halt and he had to wonder if they were there at their destination...wherever that was. He hissed when the doors were opened and the light illuminated the area they were in and he could finally see the other cats that were there but to him they were just a bunch of faceless cats to him. The Twolegs began to grab the cages one by one and took them inside before coming back out grabbing his and Wind's cages and took them inside where many more cats were inside.

" Pshh." Wind said catching Whitedream's attentions, " Do whatever you can to not get killed alright?" She whispered as he looked at her and then down at his paws as he saw his claws were unsheathed. He quickly sheathed them and tried to act normal despite his tightened chest telling him otherwise, the voice told him to use any advantage he could to attack but he tried to remain calm but he wasn't good at doing that. Wind seemed to catch on and looked at him, " Hey relax, it's fine i've done this a bunch of times so don't worry." She flashed him a bright smile and he couldn't help but fall for her smile and see alot of him in her. She held some sadness in her smile and her smile read 'this is a fake smile and i'm not really fine'.

" I-i'll try." He said timidly as they were put in a room where a twoleg wearing a white coat came in as he opened the cage and let Whitedream out. He began speaking but he couldn't understand him so he just stared at him. He ran his thumb across the scar under his eye and he hissed never had someone touch it before. It didn't hurt it was more sensitive and he wasn't expecting it. He quickly pulled his hand away anad began running his hand along his spine and rear and he purred enjoying it. The white tom began to think maybe he did it to calm him or maybe to fix up his messy fur but he wasn't sure. He especially loved it when he ran his hand through his tail that was the best. He wrote some things down on paper before setting it down and Whitedream couldn't read chicken scratch. He went towards Wind and checked her out and it seemed she done this before as she automatically did everything but then again she WAS a kittypet so...she had to enjoy it since she lived with them mostly.

He was put back into his cage and taken to another room once Wind was done and they let them out in this room where other cats were. There were a bunch of kittens, some older cats and some younger like around his age. He didn't know what to do but he watched Wind walk over to some cats introducing herself immediately and he decided to follow her.

" Oh following me are ya?~" She joked as he blushed.

" N-no I just went this way as well." He studdered which made it unbelievable but she didn't say anything but only smirked at him.

" Well you can stick with me as much as you want, I mean it must not be all that easy to meet new cats for you right?"

" No i've been around other cats before, I lived in a Clan with a bunch of cats and we would always got on Full moons to Gatherings to see the other Clan we lived beside with." He explained.

" Now we're getting somewhere, I mean not much but atleast somewhere." She giggled purring as a few kits made their way towards them.

" Did you say Clan? What's that?" A tortoiseshell-and-black she-kit squeaked as a small wiry, brown tabby she-cat with narrow stripes joined her and looked up at him.

" You have boo-boos." The kit said pointing to his scar and he immediately looked down as Wind noticed it.

" Uhh what's your name kits?" Wind asked trying to change the topic which he did think it was a nice and kind gesture for her to do.

" My name is Poppy and thats my adopted sister Piper. We have an older brother over there and his name is Ash." Poppy said pointing to the gray tom with darker gray specks along his spine who was flirting with a young she-cat who was clearly uninterested.

" He's alot older than us but his; our Momma; adopted us once we came here. They Twoleg who owns this place is her owner and she pratically lives here to raise young kits like us until we're ready to be adopted." Piper explained to them.

" Ah so she's like a Queen?" He asked as they looked at him.

" A Queen? Like in those storytales that they ruled?" Poppy asked.

" Huh? No...where i'm from they take care of their own kits or even the kits of other Queens when they can't watch them for some reason." The white tom said as he noticed a silver she-cat with gray tabby stripes being let in the room they were currently in before looking around and noticing them and walking their way.

" There you two are I hope you arn't bothering these two nice couple?"

" C-couple!?" Whitedream blushed feeling his fur get hot at that comment.

" No we're not bothering them. Momma the tom is a wild cat!~" Poppy purred happily looking at the she-cat.

" A Wild cat? My, they just killed a wild cat just now. She attacked the doctor and they decided she was too wild and that she wouldn't get adopted and they're all about keeping us all off the streets and given a home." She explained as Whitedream looked down wondering if it was Holly. She didn't seem like she would love this life and he sighed.

" I'm sorry for your loss of your friend." Wind said looking at him.

" It's fine...she was more than a friend she was my half sister...she caused my scars on my face but I mean...she was bad she killed one of my clanmates so I shouldn't care but..." He said before stopping as the Queen looked at him.

" I'm deeply sorry for your loss, you seem different from her so I couldn't even tell you were related but either way my name is Lily and if you need anything just let me know. Tomorrow they will be starting adoptions so if you want to be adopted good luck to you two." She said as she nudged her kits to come along with her.

" Are you ok?" Wind asked looking at him, " And what do you plan to do now?"

" I'm fine and I'm not sure...I left my Clan to get away after...what I did...I never thought as to what or where I would go when I got away. I thought to live alone in the forest but no apparently not."

" Why don't you become a kittypet? I mean it's great, I've lived with a bunch of Twolegs before and they were all great...before they left me behind..." She said as she stopped and looked down before looking up and shaking her head, " A-anyway perhaps you could be adopted with me or whatever that would be fun really.~" She smiled.

" You've been adopted many times before?" He asked as she looked away.

" Yeah...I mean my first twoleg owner left me behind, the second died, the third couldn't afford to take care of me and so on." She explained looking at her paws looking as if she was about to cry and Whitedream was about to comfort her but she immediately picked herself back up, " Either way I hope the next Twoleg who adopts me keeps me this time.~" She smiled having brought herself back up.

" How are you exactly able to do that?" He questioned really curious as to how she was able to be down one second then easily pick herself up.

" Do what?" She asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about which kind of annoyed him abit but he let it go by.

" Be upset one second then easily back to your happy self another?" He continued as she titled her head as if she was thinking about her answer.

" I just don't let things easily get to me you know? I mean if I stayed sad about something I wouldn't be able to continue on and enjoy the better things. Maybe that's what you need to do. I don't know your past or anything but it just seemed you get sad when you talk about the past but just try to look at the positive things." She smiled as he looked down at his paws, " Because you are a interesting, kind tom even though you seem to hide back your emotions. You deserve to be happy." She added as he looked at her taking her words to heart but it wasn't easy for him to do. He couldn't easily forget things that still haunted him to this day.

It just wasn't easy really.

He heard the door and a few female Twolegs came in with a bag of whatever it was and places these metal bowls everywhere as they began pouring the contents of the bag into these bowls and poured water. Whitedream's stomach growled but he was suspicous of this weird food. He heard that Twolegs ate brown pallets but he didn't know how it would taste. He was thirsty for sure which he felt the water would be fine because who could mess up water. He watched Wind head towards the bowl and he followed.

She leaned down and began eating and he watched cocking an eyebrow, " How can you eat that stuff?" He asked leaning down and sniffing it, " It smells plain so it must taste bad." He added as she leaned up looking at him as she chewed before gulping it down.

" No it's actually good really, what did you eat when you were in the wild?" She asked before thinking about it and answering before he could, " Well, actually...no don't answer that question it was done. I bet you hunted or even ate berries or something like that right?"

" Well we caught prey that Starclan provided us but the berries we only ate if we needed them for getting better." The ex-Stormclan warrior explained, " But...i'll take your word for it since there isn't anything else to eat." He said dipping down to take a couple of the pallets into his mouth and chewed feeling them break apart from his teeth as he swallowed, " Hmm...I guess they're good not as good as prey but whatever." He shrugged as she smiled.

" You know as we were talking about earlier why don't you become a Kittypet I mean you said you had no where to go and some Twolegs do let you outside and roam around as long as you come back before dark or something you could still enjoy your wild life but yet live with them?" The fluffy brown-and-white she-cat explained bell jingling from her movement.

He thought about it, there wasn't anywhere special he needed to go, it didn't sound bad to be honest and as long as he could go hunting or something it was alright. The Warrior Code states that a cat can't live with a paw in each world and that he would have to choose but it wasn't that exactly issue here. He would be just like those cats in Rosa's barn but living with actual twolegs, " I guess it wouldn't be bad...I mean i've already given up my Clan life so."

" Oh, OH!~" She exclaimed as he looked at her seeing her jump up and down, " Wouldn't it be cool if we got adopted by twolegs who lived close together? NO! Wait it would be better if we got adopted by the same Twoleg so we could live together that would be much better!~" She purred, " I mean we're friends now right and it would be awesome!~" She giggled.

" Yeah that could be cool also you're the only cat I know here so." He pointed out as she yawned.

" Yeah having another cat living with you is better since you're not alone besides I could teach you more things about being a Kittypet." She smiled purring abit which caused Whitedream to blush because he felt she was flirting. He's had some cats flirt with him before but he didn't feel anything like he did then. His heart raced and his pelt felt hot so he didn't know why this was any different.

Either way he thought it was nice.

Was it plausible or was there any chance that a Twoleg would adopt them both? He didn't know, " Honestly though is there even a chance that they'll adopt both of us at the same time?" He asked looking at her.

" Well, no but i'm sure if we stay together they will have no choice but to just stay together and hope so." She said.

" I like that you hold so much hope like that but you are right hopefully they will adopt us both."

" Oh you know they're probably gonna wash you and then put a collar on you before you get put out." She reminded as he sighed.

" I kind of was afraid so." He sighed, " I don't care to get wet since Stormclan cats are usually trained to learn how to swim." He explained.

" That's the first time you brought up the name of your Clan." She pointed out, " Stormclan sounds strong." She smiled.

" Not really...we have our moments really." He shrugged, " I mean they had their moments really but they'll be better now." He added looking down.

" I wonder what color it will be, I think blue will look good against your white fur, or maybe green to match your eyes." She pointed out, changing the topic once again as she looked into his eyes; his soul he felt like it; she leaned over and licked his ear purring alittle bit as he blushed; for what felt like the fifteenth time that same day.

He pulled back looking at her with some anger for that but he couldn't be all that angry at her so he sighed and looked away, " It don't matter what color it is as long as it isn't uncomfortable." He said as he yawned loudly tired from tired, " So where do we sleep? Anywhere or back to the cages?" He asked.

" Oh we sleep here theres that door over there that leads to the front of the adoption place where theres a big wall surrounding a large area where the Twolegs watch us play and do whatever we want to do as they pick us out. Once then they will choose our new names and then take us away from here." Wind explained as she motioned to the beds that were laid out and then to the doors when she mentioned them, " Come on there's an empty bed there for us to share...if that's ok?" She said looking at him blushing herself.

" O-oh yeah...that's fine but that's just because there's no other beds." He said trying to make an excuse even though she saw past it and giggled.

" Of course come on." She smiled leading him to their bed where they laid down curled together and for the first time he felt safe and void of any nightmares that might came his way.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When he woke that morning by the Twolegs grabbing him and taking him to; he guessed to get cleaned up and get his collar. When they did that they happened to wake up Wind who told him that she would see him later once he was done. He wondered why she wasn't getting this treatment but then again he probably didn't look all that great or smell great. He was a former wild cat after all so they needed to make him alittle bit presentable to get adopted. He was alittle nervous as to how to act. He never had to be put on the spot for Twolegs like this before so it was new. What if a human didn't want to adopt him? Would he be killed off?

He was put in a white tub where water was. He shivered once his white fur hit the cold water he just sat there trying to get use to the water as the Twoleg who was a female with white fur; brown fur on top came to wash him and he was glad she was gentle with him because he didn't want to have to accidently claw her or something. He felt himself purring at her touch and he never thought he would enjoy Twolegs being any where near him or even touching him but here he was now.

She rubbed some stuff onto her paws and rubbed them all over before grabbing some long rope and brought it down and pressing down some button before water sprayed out onto his fur rubbing the stuff off his fur. She began to speak once she was done and turned the water off before grabbing some cloth and wrapping it around him and began to dry him off as she then sat him on some table and further dried him off. She then grabbed a weird object and he hissed abit not knowing what it was but she brought it down and let him sniff it which he did.

" I don't think this will hurt me..." He thought before he looked up at her and she took that as a sign that it was ok before running the object down his fur to fix it. Again it felt nice and he had to believe she was fixing up his fur which he would've just done that himself. Once she brought it away he licked his paw and began to wash his ears and such as she walked over to a box and picked it up and brought it over to him before saying something else. He could see collars of many colors and he leaned over wanting to see as he thought of what Wind said.

 _" I wonder what color it will be, I think blue will look good against your white fur, or maybe green to match your eyes."_

He looked to see if there was a blue one and he saw a green and he looked at her, " I want green." He meowed hoping she could understand him but she couldn't and she said something that he couldn't understand which pissed him off, " Ughh come on green!" He sighed in annoyance as he pointed to the green one.

She seemed to notice since she grabbed it and put it on him stepping back to admire him and he was uncomfortable by the collar not use to it, but it wasn't too tight that it was choking him and it wasn't exactly too loose that it easily fell off either. She smiled at him before saying something and picked him up petting him in which he purred. She brought him through the door and to the room where they were in previous and through another door where all the cats were at as Twolegs watched. Wind had been right when she said that there was a wall tall enough to keep them in but not as tall as the Twolegs so they could easily walk in if they wanted to. He was put down and he looked around for Wind and prayed to whoever would listen that she didn't get adopted without him. He looked some more and noticed her fluffy brown-and-white fur as she noticed him and made her way towards him immediately brushing her pelt against his.

" My you look so unfamilar but you look good. That green color goes well with you.~" She purred, " I was trying to hid in the back so no Twoleg noticed me until you came out I certain we'll be adopted together maybe they wouldn't want to seperate two cats who clearly don't want to be seperated. I think I heard one of the Twolegs say they won't seperate cats who come together like it's a deal or something so i'm sure its fine."

" You...understand Twoleg?" He asked curious.

" Hmm not as perfectly but only certain things here and there. I lived with constant Twolegs who I would sit in their laps constantly and listen to them talk so i've learned to pick up on their speech just alittle." She explained to him as a Twoleg noticed them pointing to them seeing as how they were standing, their pelts still brushed together. She looked at them and giggled but blushed, " That Twoleg said how cute we look all brushed up together like this." She giggled once more as he pelt felt hot.

" D-do they...?" He asked backing away as she smiled licking his cheek, " Well either way what do we now? Like you know...to get adopted?"

" Well kits just act cute and well we could do that or we could just simply play with some toys to show we have playful sides most twolegs love that but there are the Twolegs who love to just have cats who love to just sit in their laps and relax with them but those are the older Twolegs while the younger ones love the playful cats, so it just depends on who you're wanting to have as your owner." She explained to him.

" Well you decide and i'll follow, I mean I don't know what is better to have. An elderly Twoleg or have a younger couple so just do whatever and i'll follow." The white tom said looking at her as she nodded and headed over to where a small ball was laying on the ground and she pawed at it and rolled it to him and he knew this game and honestly he hadn't played this game since he was a kit and that was rarely. Dovestar was more about him training and learning to fight so he could be the best, but it was just not him it was his whole family. He tossed it back and she made her way to where the ball rolled way far from her and rolled it back and soon enough that's what they were doing just back and forth but he noticed the Twolegs were noticing the younger cats and kits but they were a younger couple of Twolegs so he had to assume they wanted the younger cats and not the older ones.

His thought process began to go further than that and he started to think maybe it was him. Maybe they wouldn't want a cat like him but then again he just had to behave like a Kittypet though he didn't know how. He just continued to play with her until they eventually got tired and decided to eat out of the food bowls that were located everywhere as well as get a drink. They decided to relax figuring after all the playing that they should rest. He watched as alot of cats got adopted here and there a few familar cats that had been in the cages when he first got caught. He didnt think he would get adopted but he did hope Wind would even if that was without him. He would manage he guess...

The day went by and by the end of the day the adopting Twolegs were leaving and the ones who worked here lead all the remaining cats - including themselves - back to the room they were in previously for the rest of the night.

" Well...we didn't get adopted." Wind pointed out unhappily as he looked down.

" That might be my fault...they might adopt you if I wasn't included." He said looking away and stepping away from her.

" Hey it's not your fault it's those Twoleg's!~" She corrected exclaiming loudly that everyone heard but she didn't care, " You are a great tom cat and they are dumb to not see it when clearly I do see it." She said stepping up to him and letting her tail entangle with his, " You are so perfect and any Twoleg would be happy to have you and I don't plan to go anywhere without you because...well..." She said stopping and looking away embarrassed, " Because I like you." She purred rubbing her head against his cheek showing him deep affection.

It was too much for him, again he had never been shown this type of affection before; but...he did like it. He was deeply trying to figure out what to say. She just told him that she liked him and he was a mess. Like an actual mess granted that he hadn't had any panic attacks or anything since leaving the Clan.

" I'm sorry was that alot...?" She asked breaking him out of his thoughts as she looked embarrassed and nervous, " I'm sorry if I weirded you or something..."

Shit! He didn't mean to hesitate and worry her or something. He needed to think of how he felt and get the confidence to say it, " No! I-I mean no you didn't weird me out or anything yes I wasn't expecting it but that's just because I haven't had any cat like me like that before and...well...it's nice and I know whenever i'm close to you my pelt gets hot and my heart beats fast. It's been a long time since I felt like this and I do like this...what i'm trying to say I like you too." He purred leaning over licking her ear as she smiled.

" So...does this like...make us...?" She asked as he smiled and nodded as she purred and rubbed against him as he smiled.

The next few days was pretty much the same with them not being adopted. The three kits Ash, Poppy and Piper ended up being adopted by three seperate families and it ended up them having a sad goodbye with one another and their mother Lily. But as Lily put it she was glad they were getting new homes where they would grow up loved. Whitedream wondered how she would be able to say goodbye to them easily like that seeing that in the wild kits didn't have to worry about being taken away from their parents.

He was glad he got to grew up with Cloudsky and his two brothers and that made him begin to miss his family but he knew he was never going back. He was gonna live this new life with Wind by his side, but wait wouldn't that mean if they had kits one day they would just get taken from them?

That made him sad and a little hesitant but he tried not to show it.

Wind and him were relaxing one day sharing tongues and washing one another with the sounds of their bells tingling by the movement. He had to admit it didn't take long for him to get use to his collar. Half of the time he forgot the collar was there which was shocking to say the least because of the constant jingling whenever he moved. He heard the door open with a jingle that told them that a Twoleg walked in and it was an Elderly Twoleg with a younger Twoleg with her.

They seemed to be speaking but he didn't know what they were saying he wasn't fluent in Twoleg, but Wind kind of was, " The younger Twoleg says she's getting her Grandmother a cat because she don't want her to be lonely now that she was getting married and leaving her."

First of all Whitedream had three questions, what was a Grandmother; he guessed that's what elderly Twolegs were called; then what was marriage and why was she leaving her her Grandmother but he didn't question it further, " I see, well maybe we could be adopted by her? I mean hopefully anyway she seems like she just needs a cat for company right?" He stated as she nodded before getting it.

" We just have to show her that we're the cats she wants.~" She purred but as if they had been heard the Elderly Twoleg pointed at both of them, " Wait she's pointing at the both of us!" She smiled purring some more as she lead Whitedream over to where they were and purred up at them with Whitedream following along. The Twoleg said something to the elder looking at both of them before back at her, " Oh...she says she was only planning on getting her one cat..." She said ears drooping as Whitedream looked down but his ears perked up when the elderly woman began speaking, " Oh, she says she wants the both of us since she don't want to seperate us seeing how close we are. She wants to get us both.~" She smiled as the white tom smiled back excited really.

The Twoleg who worked there nodded and opened the little door that lead to the front and picked them both up. They noticed Lily who smiled waving them off with their tail as they were taken to the front where they were noticed a singular cage that the elderly woman brought. Some papers were filled and Wind explained everything to him as the process continued.

" Oh now they're asking to give you a name, mine is still Wind since that's what the place called me from the beginning, are you ok having your name changed?" Wind asked looking him as he looked down.

Did they really have to change his name? Well they probably didn't know his name so they had to give him something, but even so if they called him one name he'll forever be Whitedream, " Yeah i'm fine with that, no matter what i'll be Whitedream." He said as she nodded as the Elderly petted Whitedream giving him his name.

" She said your name is White because of your white fur." Wind said as he nodded as they were then put in a singular cage where they were walked out of the place. It felt like it was centuries since he's seen the outside world and he was glad to get the sniff of fresh air even if it was the few seconds before they were put into another monster and taken away. He hated being put into monsters but he hoped that this would be the last time. He felt their cage slide abit when they turned and they drove for some time before they arrived to a nest. Once the monster went to sleep the Twolegs exited and grabbed the cage before closing the door and Whitedream could see another Monster there and guessed it was the younger female's. They were taken inside the nest and set on the couch; is what Wind called it. They were then released as the younger went out of the nest and came back with a bag of food and a few other things.

Wind seemed to get comfortable immediately going to the Elder's lap purring as she was petted while Whitedream looked around wanting to explore, mostly he wanted to go outside and enjoy the fresh air more. He made his way to the kitchen, stone tile floors and wooden furniture and he did see a door and saw a little door attached but he decided it probably wasn't wise to head out yet besides he wanted to go out with Wind. He turned and went back to the living room where Wind was still being petted as he jumped up onto the couch and purred laying next to them as the Elderly woman smiled and ran her hand along his spine and he smiled purring.

The younger Twoleg seemed to get everything ready before leaving. The elderly woman seemed to just want to sit with them. They spent the rest of the day just laying with their owner before going to lay in their bed that laid in the living room spending that night curled up together.

They did take the next few days to explore the house before wanting to go outside. They just thought it would be better to get use to their surroundings. From time to time they would watch the woman head outside then come back inside and work on certain things that Whitedream wasn't sure what it was. They had seen that they had some toys that the twoleg bought from the adoption center. They did dig into their kit selves and played together or they relaxed with their twoleg and Whitedream honestly thought this life was alright but his paws always ached to hunt and he missed being free, but it wasn't like he was trapped here he could go outside, he could even leave if he wanted to but no he wasn't going to do so. He loved Wind and he loved it here.

It was probably a half a moon since they been in this nest before they decided to go outside. Leaffall had changed to Leafbare but it had not snowed yet but it was still cold outside.

He did like the fresh air that hit his face when he exited and he smiled closing his eyes taking the sight of it all. In the backyard there was a few big trees that were dead with branches empty due to the Leafbare season. A big brown fence surrounded the small area and there was a small garden beside the house that seemed dead due to the cold. He was just glad that there was no dogs around here he just wasn't really wanting to see any dogs anytime soon. She jumped onto the fence as he followed behind looking out to see the other houses, " I wonder if there are any cats around here?" She suggested shivering abit as he wrapped his tail around her and leaned into her to keep her warm.

" I bet there are some cats somewhere." Whitedream pointed out as a black she-cat with white paws, white speckles along muzzle and a white she-cat with black paws, black speckles along muzzle jumped onto the fence of the opposite fence.

" I thought I heard new cats you two must be the ones that just came.~" The white she-cat purred happily.

" Yeah you were right there Ivory." The black she-cat reminded.

" Hello my name is Wind and this is Whitedream who are you two?" Wind introduced as the two kittypet sisters smiled.

" My name is Ivory and that's my sister Ebony." Ivory introduced.

" Whitedream? That's a strange name but oh well nice to meet you two." Ebony pointed out shrugging, " You don't look so bad despite having those scars."

" There's another cat we know that has a weird name like that but I can't remember what it was..." Ivory said trying to think of it.

" I can't think of it either, the cat lives with Kana and they haven't been able to come out lately, maybe you guys will meet them both soon." Ebony explained as it got Whitedream thinking to who it was. He didn't think much of it because they would perhaps meet later.

" How's being living with your Twoleg? Our talk about how much of a nice woman she is. She constantly gardens and gives our Twolegs the food she gardens?"

" You can understand her?" Whitedream asked as they both nodded.

" Of course perfectly we lived with our's ever since we were kits so we are able to know what they're saying." She said smiling.

" I see, thats the same as Wind she can understand them a bit." He explained as they seemed amazed.

" Really?~" Ivory asked.

" We've never knew anyone else who could do that too, maybe we can help you learn more." Ebony offered.

" Sure." Wind smiled happy to learn.

That's when Ivory and Ebony heard their names being called the same with Whitedream and Wind, " Well that's us we got to go bye." The two sister waved off before jumping down and heading inside their nest as the two did as well walking into their nest ready to eat.

" Oh Whitedream I have something to tell you." Wind said fidgeting as her tail rested over her paws and she blushed and he wondered what it was, " Well um...i'm...expecting your kits." She purred as he looked at her amazed and shocked.

" M-my...y-you are expecting...m-my kits?" He asked in confirmation as he began to tear up never thinking he would have this but then he began to think how much he didn't know how to be a good father. He had a terrible father figure, he had a good mother figure but he was a tom not a she-cat.

" You ok?" She asked as he sniffed unable to hide back the tears.

" I-I'm happy but i'm scared because I won't be a good father to them." He sobbed, " I didn't have a good father so..."

" Hey look at me, you'll be a wonderful father. A better father than your father." She purred bringing him closer to her, " I don't know what he did or anything about him but you are not evil, you are not a bad cat. You will be a wonderful father to our kits." She smiled as he nodded slowly still not believing it.

" I-if you believe so i'll try to believe so too." He said.

That next morning he woke up and went outside sitting on the fence looking out. He wondered how it would be if he stayed back at Camp. No doubt he would still be having his panic attacks and he wouldn't be here with Wind. He wouldn't be close to having his own family here with her. He wondered what his mother would say to know he was here having kits with a Kittypet. She always believe that every cat, no matter where they came from, was the same and maybe she would love these kits and would love Wind.

" Hey." Wind purred jumping up and joining him, " Are you feeling?"

" Better than yesterday, i'm just thinking of my family back home and how they would react...but then again...maybe they think i'm dead." He said, " I just left them...because of my own issues." He said before shaking his head forcing a smile, " Either way thats my past and this life now is my future. You have shown me I can have a new life and I want that with you." He said as she smiled.

" I thought I heard voices, my you two are cute." A gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, with a green colored collar said jumping onto their fence and then she turned and spoke once more, " Hey come on they seem nice." She smiled as a familar face joined them and he gasped shocked.

Familar dappled-and-tortoiseshell fur, green eyes shocked.

" Sweetpoppy." He snarled.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eyes filled with anger as he snarled remembering how the she-cat had betrayed their Clan by siding with the Rogues just because she had been angry that Rainstar became leader. She always thought Rainstar would just become what Dovestar was. She was also angry that Dovestar had killed Redstar as well Autumntail, Dreamstar and many others.

But she wasn't the only one who suffered and lost loved ones thanks to Dovestar's actions. Though Whitedream couldn't talk because he acted the same as her. He always acted as if he was the only one who suffered thanks to his father when his other siblings went through the same thing.

He softened alittle but still angry not wanting her to try and hurt Wind because she was associated with him. She already showed signs of betraying her family and Clan for revenge. Who was to say she wouldn't do that now.

" I never would have guessed to see you again." She said breaking the silence that fell over them after she had appeared. She was now sporting a red collar with a silver bell attached just as they all were, " Why are you here? Were you taken from Stormclan by the Twolegs?" She asked.

" No, I mean they did grab me but I had already left home when that happened and now i'm here." He stated sighing abit not ready to have something from the past come up and bite him. Now he understood what Ivory and Ebony was talking about before. A cat with a weird name like his but he didn't expect it to be Sweetpoppy.

" Do you two know one another?" Kana asked looking between them as if she was shocked. It wasn't only her but Wind was confused too.

" You can say that."

" Oh is she from Stormclan?" Wind asked him as he looked at her throwing shade.

" Was from Stormclan, she betrayed us when she decided to side with the Rogues; oh you remember Holly who was put down by those Twolegs back at the shelter? Yeah she, along with a cat named Mountainsplash, betrayed us all." He growled, " One of our clanmates was killed and then when Mountainsplash was killed protecting her she ran." He added.

" Don't bring him up!" Sweetpoppy snapped tears forming, " You practically betrayed the Clan by leaving and I have long regreted what I have done! Do you think I wanted to see him die protecting him by the cats who I thought wanted the same thing I did. I'm still suffering from my choices and i'm sorry but I have suffered plently." She reminded him.

Whitedream was drawn back by that statement, " You left without being able to retrieve punishment I left by choice...but...I guess losing Mountainsplash and losing your place in the Clan will do it..." He said looking down, " I'm sorry ok, but past mistakes forces me to not be able to trust you. I can't even get over my own..." He said before stopping looking at Wind, " I'm gonna go inside alright?" He said before turning and jumping down and heading inside.

" Is he ok?" Kana asked as she looked at Wind who was watching him.

" I believe so, I should go check on him and see." The fluffy brown-and-white she-cat said turning before being stopped.

" Hey Kana will you leave us for a second?" Sweetpoppy asked as the gray-and-white she-cat nodded jumping down and leaving them, " Wind was it? I'll tell you now that Whitedream won't tell you anything. He's always hid his pain away and that's why he still suffers silently. I understand alittle why he left but not all of it but that should be something he tells you. Make him tell you I believe he will tell you. You are mates correct?" She asked as Wind nodded, " I can tell you're expecting his kits. You glow just as my sister Sorrelcreek did when she was expecting." The dappled-and-tortoiseshell she-cat said as the expecting she-cat nodded and jumped down as she headed inside looking around to see the white tom in their shared bed, he seemed to not be ok.

" Whitedream?" She asked as he looked at her panic in his eyes. She hurried over and went to him bringing him close wanting to ease his mind, " Whitedream it's ok I promise." She said rubbing his back with her paw as her tail went around him in a comforting way.

She will admit she didn't know much of his past and she always wanted to know seeing she told him about her's but she didn't want to push it. Whatever it was it was awful enough for him to leave. Awful for that she-cat to leave nearly have Whitedream rip her head off.

She knew he was a wild cat that lived in a group of cats called Stormclan, that he left because he didn't feel right there anymore, she knew that the she-cat named Holly was his half sister and had lead some cats to hurt his Clan that killed one cat from his clan. Sweetpoppy had nearly been killed when a cat named Mountainsplash protected her and got killed instead.

But other than those specifics she didn't know much about his life. She didn't know about his parents, siblings if he had any or if he had any cats back in the clan that he was friends with or...maybe even more.

" Whitedream...did you leave a she-cat important to you back in Stormclan?" She asked as he looked at her.

" What like a mate? No I didn't." He told her , " I was too much of a mess to worry about anything like that. Still no i'm too much of a mess." He added lifting his head sighing trying to calm himself down.

" I want to know everything about you, I want to know you and your history." She said as he shook his head.

" Can't...it's not good...you'll hate me when you know it...you'll see me as someone else and I don't want that...I hate myself and I can't stop fucking having anxiety attacks because of it and i'm stupid just because i'm having one now because I'm seeing Sweetpoppy again!" He growled.

" Whitedream nothing will ever make me hate you or see you as someone else. I love you and I will always love you." She began making him look at her, " You just need to let go of the bad part of your said so yourself that you are wanting to make a new life with me.

" I don't...exactly know how to do that really..." He said looking down at his paws.

That statement made Wind giggle abit and she purred easing him to look at her again, " It's easy, it just more as talking about the good times instead of seeing the bad, you know? Remembering the good part of your past and the people in it. Doing that always helps that's how i'm always able to look back in my past." She added as he looked at her taking her words in as he nodded.

" Ok...i'll try..." He agreed taking in a deep breath before beginning, " My father was a cat named Dovestar and he...was a very bad cat. He killed many cats to become leader and to make things go according to his plan. He made a cat named Autumntail; who was my brother's mate's sister deputy just until my brother had his own apprentice and was qualified to be made deputy. Then he killed him...he killed our previous leader Redstar to become leader he also killed Lightclan's leader Dreamstar for his own amusement." He began shivering at the memory, " He trained me and my siblings in this evil place called the Dark Forest and...and...I...killed my best friend and to tell you the truth the first cat I had a crush on. She didn't want to train there anymore and wanted to become a Medicine cat...which is a cat that heals us when we're hurt, my father convinced me that she was trying to ruin our family and so...I killed her." He said sobbing abit trying to keep himself under control but it wasn't working so he shook his head.

" It's ok just breath, tell me about your mother and your siblings." Wind eased him as he looked at her nodding.

" My mother is Cloudsky and I have my brothers Rainstar, Jaysnow and Winterdusk and I have my sisters Arcticsky, Brambleberry and Softfeather. Softfeather is now with Lightclan having left Stormclan after she witnessed our father kill Redstar...who also was her mate and she was expecting his kits at the time...I mean now she seems happy in Lightclan and she had her kits but I haven't met them." He expained to her as she sat and listened to him immensly, " Now my mother has new kits with a new tom and has moved on with all my other siblings. I know I should since Dovestar is dead...but I just can't."

" He's dead?" His mate asked as he nodded.

" Yes he was killed by Lightclan's leader Fawnstar for killing Dreamstar and all the bad things he did. My brother Rainstar is leader now." Whitedream explained as she nodded.

" That's good then right? He won't be able to hurt no one anymore, he can't hurt you or your family no longer." She said as he looked down feeling his father's evil spirit cling to him like a moth to a flame, but he didn't expect her to believe in Starclan, or in this case, the Dark Forest and how the most eviliest cats go there when they die, that he still haunted him.

" It don't feel like it...it feels like he's still here managing to haunt me, reminding me that nothing is alright and that i've...hurt before and I did it again with my apprentice...and instead of comfronting the problem...I ran..." He said looking down gaining a more sadden look on his face, " I had no right to get angry at Sweetpoppy...i'm just the same as her. I deserve to be punished for all i've done and me having my anxieties are my punishment, me leaving Stormclan..."

" No Whitedream that's not it at all. I think it's more as you never got help for your problems. Everyone moved on and never checked on you to see if you were really ok. They obviously thought you were fine and moved on without telling you. That's what I get anyway. Your mother got a new mate and had kits with him. She just moved on and didn't give you the chance to get use to it."

" You're right!" He pointed out head snapping up looking at her, " I mean I was always jealous that those kits never went through what me and my siblings did and that they have a good father while we had...Dovestar...they all never understood that it wasn't easy for me to get over everything since I looked up to Dovestar the most. I always revered him and wanted to be like him and when he trained me Jaysnow and Winterdusk I took it as a honor before he told me to kill Icypaw, but I found myself not idolizing him after that happened. I...I need to learn from my past and not be ashamed of it no more I want our kits to know of my history and how proud I am to have been a Stormclan cat." He said smiling softly and warmly as he leaned over licking her ear, " I'll be a good father for these kits i'll definitely be a better father than Dovestar was I promise you." He purred.

She smiled happily purring back, " I know you will be Whitedream."

That next morning he woke up early and he just felt he needed to speak with Sweetpoppy. It was a part of his way of being able to move on and it they were gonna be living close now then they needed to make amends. As if the Stars were on his side for once he came outside and made his way to the fence jumping up as he saw Sweetpoppy standing there as if she was waiting for him. He stared at her finding the words to say to her but he couldn't. She must've felt the same because she stood there awkwardly.

She was about to open her mouth when he stopped her, " I'm sorry for what I said yesterday...i've been so caught up in my own problems that I haven't been able to move on." He began, " You have suffered enough that you don't need me snapping your head off. I think it's safe to say that we both need to let go and move on correct?"

" Yeah...I mean I was angry with the information I learned, that Dovestar killed Redstar and I just remember how depressed Sorrelcreek got when she learned and I just wanted revenge so I was ready to take it out on anyone related to him. I was angry that Rainstorm...Rainstar...was deputy and had no idea and when I knew that Redstar killed Autumntail just so Rainstar could be deputy I thought he was in on it all, but that was far from the truth but I still didn't want to accept. I saw him as a good leader but yet that little voice in my head told me not to trust him but to ruin him and his family...ruin the cats who accepted him." She explained to him looking down at her paws so she could avoid his gaze, " But once I realized I was wrong and Mountainsplash died because of my mistake that I no longer had a place there so I left. I was wondering aimlessly for moons nearly dead when the twolegs; that owns me and Kana; found me and nursed me back to health before deciding to keep me. Kana's been real nice to me even knowing my past and i've found my place beside her." She smiled looking at him.

" I'm glad I understand that you were angry and i'm sorry my father killed Redstar. Dovestar is in a place he deserves to be now and i'm glad he's no longer leader. Rainstar is a good leader and Stormclan is in good paws with him. They didn't want a trainwreck like me in the Clan so I left." The white tom stated before continuing, " But like you i've found my place with Wind so we'll be neighbors and soon enough my kits will be born and you'll be around them." He smiled at her.

" Yeah of course...but Whitedream do you ever miss Stormclan?" She asked.

" Umm...well I do...but I can't go back I was just so bad being reminded constantly about Dovestar and all that and now im not around that so I feel so much better now and i'm just glad i'm getting this new chance. Sure I miss everyone but they just saw me as too much sometimes...so it's better."

" Yeah that's right we'll be living these new lives together." Sweetpoppy smiled as the two laughed as they began to reminiessance on their past.

The white she-cat with unusual white spots padded through the pine forest. The pine needles under her paws felt prickly and uncomfortable compared to the soft leaves and undergrowth she was use to. She rainsed her head, scenting the air and kept going. She had to wonder why the others decided to meet here and not in their normal skies. These skies were definitely different from the ones that she usually walked. But maybe this meeting was about Whitedream she had to guess since the Prophecy was gonna be going unfulfilled if he stayed where he was.

She didn't rest until she was in the small clearing. She pricked her ears, listening for any movement nearby. She noticed Jadeeyes, Redstar, Icypaw and a ginger-and-white dappled tom autumn orange eyes who was Autumntail sitting in a circle as if waiting for her to arrive, but she could definitely sense the presense of others around but they hid from the strangers. Autumntail let out a purr of welcome.

" Whitespots." He murmured, " We were afraid you wouldn't come."

The white she-cat entered the clearing. She bounded over to where Icypaw sat sitting in between her and Redstar who was licking his paw before washing his ears, " Of course I was gonna come Autumntail." She began looking at everyone else dipping her head in a greeting way before looking back towards him, " This is too important to forget about, it's about Whitedream, correct?"

" Correct, we need him and and if it continues this way his destiny will not continue. We need him to fulfill his destiny." Jadeeyes explained as Icypaw's ears flicked in annoyance.

" I don't know how this all happened, we stopped watching him for some time thinking that Rosa had it under control but she didn't and now he's mates with a kittypet who's bearing his kits and now he's a kittypet. We can't have this and we need to change it." The very pale gray-and-white dappled she-cat said glancing up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and it would be dark soon.

Redstar stayed where he was and didn't say anything. He just continued to lick a paw and draw it over his ear, waiting for a chance to speak. Only the twitch of his tail every few moments, betrayed by his impatience.

" Maybe we should send him the Prophecy again?" Jadeeyes suggested, " Maybe he's forgotten by this new life?"

" I don't know..." Autumntail said sighing as his tail twitched tilting his head thinking, " I think maybe we should speak to him in person." He reccommended looking at them.

" No he wouldn't take lightly to that since he feels threatened to us...he wouldn't even listen to us since he seems adamant to staying in this life." Icypaw pointed out sighing rolling his eyes.

" I got it, we send him a fake omen that he needs to leave the Kittypet life then...give him an extra push...we wait until these kits are born involve Rosa and then we'll go from there." Autumntail said stepping up as they were suddenly in a beautiful meadow. Flowers grew around them, beautifully glowing in the sunlight. All of them looked amazed by this and they saw Rosa standing there.

" Oh speak of the devil." Whitespots pointed out giggling.

Rosa seemed to giggle at the comment, " It's been awhile everyone, oh Jadeeyes it's good to finally meet you." She smiled at the white tom who dipped his head, " Anyway Whitedream is alive correct?"

" Yes but you failed to keep him in the barn." Icypaw growled fur ruffled with annoyance as Rosa just seemed to stay calm not even bothered by the she-cat's harshness.

" I tried but he was very adamant in going out to hunt but I mean he's doing better right? Maybe this happening was a good thing since he don't seem bothered by everything Dovetalon had done. But I know he needs to finish his Prophecy and I know i'm needed for whatever is needed I'll do it." The she-cat explained.

" I think I got it we do send a fake omen that he needs to leave this life but what if we send it someone else that will push it. Starclan has always been all about never intervening with the living but this time we need to and it's sad that i'm gonna reccommend this but maybe you all will agree with me." Whitespots suggested as the others nodded as they heard a rustling and saw a blue-gray she-cat, fur sparkling and misty like theirs but more faded but none of them knew who she was.

" Do not be alarmed I am friend. I am part Starclan that history long forgotten." She said stepping forward ro fully join the other Starclan cats as her head glanced up, " Of Early Times."

" You mean Dawn of the Beginning?" Redstar asked as the she-cat nodded slowly and made her way towards the ginger red tom his fur ruffling when the she-cat came close.

" Yes you won't remember me due to how history transpired, River my name...was once leader of now Stormclan but that for later, I know about Prophecy of Storm for long time now and I give The Remnants better chance to survive from Storm. Two of Remnants come and become Saviors of Cloud where White will come with kits of Wind after Storm gone." River explained as they looked to one another.

" Is it a Prophecy?" Icypaw questioned confused.

" I haven't heard this one..."

" Because you all Modern Starclan, we of Early Starclan come with message since what us created is threatened to be destroyed." River spoke in some weird language but before they could ask anymore questions she had disappeared.

Silence hit them as they didn't know what to say to that they all glanced at one another simply trying to figure out what just transpired, " So...that happened?" Jadeeyes spoke after some time of silence.

" Now there's a new Prophecy...?" The ginger-and-white dappled tom pointed out, autumn orange eyes glancing nervously amongst themselves, " What do we do? I mean we were talking about sending a fake omen to some cat other than Whitedream? What were you thinking? Wind? Sweetpoppy?" He asked.

" You'll see?~" Whitespots purred smiling at them before heading off.

The next few weeks passed by and things were alright for Whitedream and Wind, she had gotten a little bit bigger with his kits. It was better that he made up with Sweetpoppy and let go of the past. He found that he was no longer looked down on life and his past but now he constantly looked positive and cheery as he was when he was younger. He still didn't feel right on wanting to go back to Stormclan or did he even think about it really, having already chosen this new life with Wind. From time to time their owner's granddaughter would come over and bring her cat for them to play with. He and Wind would constantly go to play with Kana and Sweetpoppy as well as Ivory and Ebony and he and Sweetpoppy would talk about some moments during their apprenticeship or even from their time in the Clan. Ivory, Ebony, Kana and Wind always seemed interested in the tales of their Clan life. They even offered to teach them some moves they learned and they practiced for no practicular reason they just thought of it as fun. Kana and Sweetpoppy even had a small barn in their back yard where mouse hid and they would hunt. The white tom would just remember how much fun he had when he hunted and he definitely missed it.

This new life he was living was the best and he was growing excited each and every day that passed since his mate was getting more and more close to expecting his kits and he began to get the feeling she was gonna go into labor early because she started waking up in the middle of the night in pain and he was scared in which she told him it was fine that the kits were kicking and she was ok.

Of course once she got bigger their owner took notice and began taking her to the vet to get checked out and he guessed the vet was just the Twolegs version of healers but then again they checked up on animals like him and not other Twolegs. When they would leave he would always be scared but when they came back he would be immediately reassured that everything was ok.

It wasn't until a few days later that things would change.

They were just relaxing inside since it was snowing. She was snoozing lightly beside him as they sat with their Twoleg who was sitting on the couch watching tv, then suddenly Wind yowled in pain and laid on her side still yowling he immediately jumped up worried for her as the elderly Twoleg did the same easily grabbing the fluffy brown-and-white she-cat and laid her on their bed on her side and then went to call her granddaughter.

The white tom went to his mate's side and stay curling into her licking her ear, " It's ok my dear I promise." He whispered soothly as he rest his head on her shoulder as she nodded.

It didn't take long for the younger Twoleg to come and help get started with Wind's kitting. Whitedream just let the Twoleg do what she needed to do as long Wind and the kits would be ok. The first kit came in this weird sack and she place the sack near him and as if he automatically knew he nipped and got the kit out before licking the brown tabby tom and he noticed the darker brown splotches and it made him remember Jaysnow. He purred when the kit began to breath and mewl softly. She grabbed the kit by the scruff and place him in front of Wind who purred happily before another appeared. This same routine happened with the second kit being a lithe gray molly with white paws then another kit being a long haired dark brown tabby molly with white paws, then a tortoiseshell molly with a dark face, then finally a small gray tom. Once they all were out and mewling softly and gently against Wind's belly already nodding off. The two Twolegs had left them to be alone for abit and he just watched amazed at the kits as Wind purred tiredly watching them.

" What do you want to name them?" Whitedream asked as she looked at him.

" I want to name them Clan names, I want them to know they have Clan blood in them." The tired new mother purred as he looked at her.

" Are you positive?" He asked as she nodded and he leaned over licking her ear, " How about I name the toms and you name the she-cats?" He suggested as she nodded.

" Hmm well the long haired dark brown tabby molly with the white paws, she has such fluffy fur like me I want her name to be Fluffykit, is that right?" She asked as he nodded, " The tortoiseshell molly with the dark face I want her name to be Rowankit and finally the lithe gray molly with the white paws is Featherkit." She smiled as he purred.

" They're beautiful names." He complimented before looking at the two toms who laid next to one another he could see how the gray tom was smaller compared to the others but he knew they had been born a little early than normal but they looked healthy, " The brown tabby tom's name is Runningkit and the last one the small gray tom is Slatekit." He named them feeling proud of himself but really he was mostly proud of Wind for the work she did and he knew she was tired now and she definitely deserved the rest so he decided to let her have that, " Rest now." He purred as she nodded and she drifted off to sleep.

He stayed up decided to look at the kits and smiled and he did get back to thinking about his family back in Stormclan and wondered how it would be if they were around. Cloudsky would be excited to be a grandmother, his siblings would be excited to and happily come to greet them. It just made him feel down but he shook his head trying to not be like that. He had to hope maybe one day they would meet them all.

He watched his beautiful kits sleep and nuzzle against their mother's belly and for some reason he began to space out and then he turned to see a starry faded form of a blue-gray she-cat standing there and she definitely looked out of place. She stepped out of the nest fazing through the door as he felt the urge to follow and so he went through the little door outside. He didn't want to leave them but they were sleeping so he felt it was fine.

The spirit turned and looked at him, " Whitedream correct?" She asked stepping close to him and he got such a strange vibe from her.

" Yes? Who are you?" He asked confused stepping back from her as his tail flickered.

" Name River of Early Starclan, all need to know." She spoke stepping around the backyard looking around, " Such long time since been here it's weird." She added paws stepping down on the soft snow no paw prints appearing when she brought her paw up as she glanced up as a snowflake landed on her nose and she shook her face to make it fall. Her fading form had little snowflakes along her fur which he questioned how since she was so transparent that it looked like things easily would go through her, " I come with warning, you watch out. Normally Starclan stay out of living but this needed. Watch out again." She said disappearing and he was confused as what she was meaning.

Early Starclan what was that?

He decided to head back inside and be with his kits this time he was tired so he decided to rest as well.

It wasn't before long the kits opened their eyes. Whitedream and Wind had been happy that their Twoleg wanted to keep the kits and not seperate them. Fluffykit had stormy blue eyes, Rowankit had amber eyes that burn like flames, Slatekit had heterochromia eyes one blue the other green, Featherkit had blue eyes and the finally Runningkit had amber eyes. They were moving around and playing with one another. They met the sisters, Kana and Sweetpoppy who thought they were lovely. Featherkit always stuck to Wind always wanting to be near her mother. Rowankit and Fluffykit always played together being the best of friends while Runningkit was always wanting to explore and play and finally Slatekit was a bit grumpy and didn't want to play. He always wanted to go outside and explore and today was the day they were allowed to go outside. His sister and brothers were excited as they were being washed by their mother Whitedream was taking care of washing Slatekit.

Slatekit pulled away from Whitedream with a tiny snarl glaring up at his father, " Come on dad we're just going outside." He whined as Whitedream chuckled leaning down to look at him fixing up one more spot.

" I know but this is the first time you and your siblings are going outside and I want Starclan to see you all looking perfectly." He smiled as Featherkit hurried but tripped over Wind's paw falling flat on her face, but she immediately recovered and shot back up padding towards Slatekit and Whitedream.

" I would love to meet Starclan someday.~ Have you met them daddy?" She asked.

" A couple of times but it wasn't anything too special." He chuckled leaning over licking Featherkit's gray fur who giggled that it tickled before leaning up, " There you go just wait for the others ok?" He said as he turned to see if Wind was done with the other three as Slatekit looked towards the little door and heard a voice and he wondered where it came from as he inched his way towards the door when Featherkit had turned away from him. The others weren't watching and he wanted to follow the voice so he stopped looking back before going through the door and looked around seeing no one outside. He shivered when the cold breeze hit his fur and he saw an unfamilar white she-cat with unusual white spots her fur seeming to fade in the backyard.

" Who are you?" He asked as she smiled and padded towards him gently with no sound before wrapping her tail around him.

" Soon the Change will happen, Slate will realize it's time to follow the path to the Clouds." She stated looking up as her fur ruffled abit, " You must convince them to leave or bad things will happen." She said and before Slatekit could say anything else she disappeared and a voice was replaced.

" You came outside without us!" Runningkit whined pouted with the others as he turned towards them as Wind and Whitedream came out.

" There you are you disappeared without telling us. You can't do that Slatekit we need to know where you go so you don't get hurt or something." Wind scolded lightly as Whitedream nodded making his way towards Slatekit.

" You're freezing are you sure you want to stay out here, same as the rest of you? It's leafbare, which is one of the harshest seasons ever." He said worried since Slatekit was a little smaller than the others that he would freeze. Fluffykit was alright since she had fluffy fur same as Rowankit. Slatekit, Featherkit and Runningkit were short furred like Whitedream.

" We want to play daddy.~" Featherkit pouted turning towards him as the white tom looked at Wind.

" Let them play, besides you did promise them to show them some moves." She giggled reminding him as he chuckled.

" Ok kits let me show you some moves." He told them as he began to pad off to the center with the others following as Slatekit looked away.

" I'll pass, i'm not much up for it today." He said as Whitedream looked back at him.

" Are you sure?" He asked as Featherkit stepped forward.

" Come on Slatekit!~" She called pouting.

" Yeah Slatekit it'll be fun just as if we were warriors." Rowankit said as she pounced on Fluffykit, " We could pretend to be warriors like Dad use to be." She added.

" Perhaps maybe one day we will be warriors." Fluffykit purred.

" What be warriors of the Twoleg nest?" Slatekit pointed out as Runningkit stepped forward being a little bigger than the rest; he was the oldest of the group having been born first.

" Yeah but we might go visit them eventually right? I know i'm not the only one who probably wants to meet Stormclan?" He pointed out looking at Whitedream, " Right dad will we ever go to meet them?"

Whitedream looked uncomfortable with the question but he took a deep breath and looked at them firmly, " Kits listen...i've left that life behind me...I'm probably never gonna go back but one day when you all are alot older you will be able to make whatever choice you want so if you wish to go there then you can but I rather you not since you have to pass the swamp area filled with Crocodiles and you see this." He said whipping his tail around to show the two bite scars on his tail, " That was from a Crocodile that tried to eat me. Stormclan wouldn't allow strangers to walk into their camp and such."

" But we're not strangers we're practically Stormclan because of you so we would be able to go." Fluffykit corrected whipping her head towards her father who sighed.

" Kits you are not going there as you are now, maybe one day when you're older but for now we are staying here." He said as the spirit of the white she-cat appeared besides Whitedream and only Slatekit could see her as she mouthed.

" Remember soon the Change will happen, Slate will realize it's time to follow the path to the Clouds, you must convince them to leave or bad things will happen."

Slatekit blinked a couple of times and saw that she had - yet again - disappeared he wondered who she was and why was he the only one who could see and hear her, " Either way i'll just sit and lay with Mom while you all play around." He said as he walked to where the fluffy brown-and-white she-cat sat and buried himself into his mother's fur as he watched them. Whitedream was showing and helping them perfect their hunting crouches as he looked down at his paws thinking of the she-cat.

Why was he needed to convince his family from leaving their home? Where were they suppose to go? All she said was the path to the Clouds? What did that mean? He had no clue as to what it meant he was only a kit after all how was he gonna do that? What was this bad thing that would happen? He couldn't think of what it could be so he just hoped that the she-cat would come back and explain further.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Slatekit always remembered the times he would hear about Starclan from Whitedream. He didn't know much details but his father would always dwell on the fact that you had to be pretty special to get a visit from them. That made him believe Whitedream was pretty special if he got a couple of visits from them but as the white tom would further clarify that the Clan Leaders and Medicine Cats were really the ones who were special not him.

Slatekit came to one conclusion.

That he must've been special, his destiny was something more.

He found himself in a meadow which was weird because the flowers were in bloom and the sun was shining brightly and it was Leafbare where the flowers and the wildlife creatures slept. He closed his eyes wondering if this was real but he couldn't tell. He just assumed it was a dream since the same she-cat appeared who he had been seeing alot lately.

Her fur glistened in the sunlight but this time she was faded it was like she had a physical form here...wherever this was. She beckoned for him to come closer and he hesitantly did so as she smiled, " It's great to finally be able to speak with you little Slatekit." She smiled as bright blue eyes glowed as she looked at him before padding forward as he looked up at her.

" Why me and we've spoken before when you said those words to me."

" Yes but now we can officially talk, but not just me." She said turning as she glanced over her shoulder, " Follow and please try to keep up." She said softly as he wondered what she meant but could question further as she broke into a run and he had to admit she was pretty fast but he still didn't know who she was. He hurried to catch up to her as fast as his tiny legs could take him did she not now he was still a kit; still growing remind you he wasn't short everyone was just too tall!

It was good that he had good eyes since he could see her enter the forest pushing her way through a bramble barrier, twigs scraping against her majestic white spotted fur. He wondered where it lead to but he would find out sooner. He pushed his way through the same bramble barrier and when he emerged on the other side he couldn't help but stare out at the clearing he found himself. Sunlight shined down illuminating the clearing perfectly it was like a scene he heard from Wind when he was alot younger than he was now. A broken tree trunk seemed to have fallen over only being held up by another strong big tree. The white she-cat sat on the tree trunk with a few others. One being a pure white tom with jade green eyes who sat on the ground in front of the tree trunk. Beside the white she-cat was a ginger red tom with dark red splotches who held such authority in his eyes as he smiled at him welcoming. Another was a very pale gray-and-white dappled she-cat, bright blue eyes stared at him apathetically as if she didn't care about him or anything around her. Besides the white tom with jade green eyes was a ginger-and-white dappled tom who had autumn orange colored eyes. He seemed to be just as welcoming as the ginger red tom who spoke first.

" Hello Slatekit we've been waiting for some time, let me introduce myself." He began motioning to the others, " My name is Redstar I was once leader of Stormclan. The she-cat beside me is Whitespots who was once Medicine Cat of Stormclan then there's Icypaw, Jadeeyes and finally Autumntail who were all once Stormclan cats at some time."

" S-Stormclan you mean Whitedream's Stormclan?!" He asked shocked to see these cats here speaking with him.

Whitespots giggled as Redstar followed suit and chuckled, " Yes in fact we all have history with Whitedream but right now we have more important things to discuss young one."

" Oh about the whole 'Remember soon the Change will happen, Slate will realize it's time to follow the path to the Clouds, you must convince them to leave or bad things will happen' That important thing correct?"

" You are very smart for being so small and young." Autumntail pointed out as the small gray tom snapped up.

" I'M NOT SMALL!" He hissed.

" My apologies." Autumntail apologied dipping his head as Icypaw rolled her eyes and shot up.

" We don't care about that we're here because you need to convince them to leave and continue to fulfill the Prophecy of Storms!" Icypaw snarled making her way towards the kit, " Whitedream and Wind need to take you and your siblings and leave the Kittypet life or things will happen and you all won't like it." She said strictly not even caring if it scared Slatekit or not as Whitespots looked at her.

" At ease Icypaw." She spoke with such gentleness and he could sense the difference between the two she-cats. Icypaw didn't care what she had to do to get what she needed done while Whitespots spoke with such care that reminded him of Wind sometimes.

The she-cat didn't take a liking to that but just fell silent as her fur ruffled with annoyance and anger but she stayed quiet going back to sitting next to Jadeeyes and Autumntail, " You must understand that this is of importance Slatekit. First we need to save the Remnants and the Clans and to do that we need the White star who has become a lost star please this is very important and I know it's all so much but you need to convince them to leave this life behind and go back to the life you all deserve." Redstar said standing up firmly to look at him.

" How do I do that?" Slatekit squeaked, " I mean i'm just a kit they won't listen to me!?"

" That's something you have to think of we can't hold your paws and walk you through it. Starclan does not meddle in the lives of the living! You are smarter than you think and you hold the power to change your lives if you don't then something bad will happen!" Icypaw snapped before everything started to fade for Slatekit.

Slatekit woke up and looked around to see everyone was still asleep, but he saw that Whitedream and Wind were not there. Featherkit laid ontop of him and he got up causing her to hit the pillow of their nest but she stayed asleep. He felt his mouth dry and went to get something to drink from the little bowl they got water from. Once he requenching his thirst as his thoughts began to run.

He remembered his dream and how those Starclan cats said that they needed to go back to the life we deserved. What was that being a Clan cat? He wondered how it would feel? He had heard many stories of Whitedream's time as an apprentice as well as a warrior. He wondered how it would be to be roaming the forest hunting and being free. No more collars or being taken care of but being able to provide for himself.

" Slatekit?" He heard a voice and turned to see Whitedream standing there with Wind by his side, " What's got you so distracted?"

" O-oh nothing just thinking that I want to go outside." He said.

" Umm probably not today...it's snowing if you look outside." Wind pointed out motioning to the window seeing the white flecks of snow coming down.

" Can't we go outside and play in the snow?" Slatekit asked tilting his head and as if she had been woken by the word outside Featherkit jumped in.

" Yeah come on let's go outside.~" Featherkit purred happily blue eyes sparkling with adventure and excitement.

Their parents looked at one another before shaking their heads, " Not today kits, we're having guests today so we want you in the house when they come you know who we're talking about Sasha and her kits are coming to play." Wind said looking at them apologetic, " I'm very sorry but please stay in the house." She said before they stalked off together as Slatekit scoffed.

" I'm tired of them doing that just because we're kits." He pointed out not even wanting to think it was because of how small he was. He hated it because he definitely wanted to go outside and get some ideas on how to convince his parents to stay. Obviously he could just tell them 'hey we need to leave because some dead cats in my dreams told me something bad will happen if we stay here' but he didn't think they would listen seeing they didn't even bother to try to listen to him now saying he was too young.

Featherkit made some noise as if she was thinking and it earned Slatekit's attention, " Hmm well...why don't we go outside just the two of us and have an adventure. I mean as long as we sneak out and they don't notice it'll be fine." She purred tail springing up with excitement.

" Er...well I was actually...-" He began but she interrupted him.

" Then that's settled come on." She said making her way towards the little door and pushed her way through as he tried to stop her but she was already through. He sighed and followed after emerging on the outside world feeling his body shiver due to the cold. He looked around for Featherkit and noticed her standing out in the center staring up as the little white speckles of snow fell onto her gray fur. She seemed to shiver but overall didn't mind the cold. It was as if she was meant to be outside, " I wish we could live outside like the wild cats that Daddy talk about. I would love to meet them." She said before looking towards her brother, " Slatekit what's been on your mind lately?"

" Huh?" He asked confused trying to play ignorance so she didn't know.

" Come on i'm not stupid and i'm not about to let it go." She smiled that held such seriousness in it. It was something that he never seen in his sister's face before.

He sighed knowing it wasn't pointless to lie she would bother him until he told her and maybe the extra paw will help him thank of something, " Well...i've been having dreams and I the cats that appear in them are Starclan cats and they tell me that we need to leave behind the Kittypet life and go back to a life we deserve and that's the Clan life...they say I need to convince them to leave but they won't listen they won't even believe me about all this." He explained, " They say bad things will happen if we don't leave but I don't know what that would be." He said sighing as all that stress left him as the words came out. She stared at him and he believed she didn't believe him so he turned, " Forget it...you don't even believe me."

" Wait I never said that." She said as he looked back at her and saw her eyes sparkling, " This is awesome!~ Does this mean you are like special? I mean I wish I could be visited by Starclan but whatever i'll help you anyway I can." She smiled, " I definitely believe you, you are my brother why wouldn't I believe you." She added.

" I don't know if it wasn't happening to me I wouldn't believe it, I just don't know what to do other than telling Dad and Mom about leaving."

" Then why don't you do that I mean it shouldn't be a problem tell them that Starclan has visited you and told you all this maybe they will listen to that." The gray molly suggested, " I'll be with you and help I mean hopefully we can convince them together." She said as he smiled softly.

" Thanks...I guess I can give that a shot, this is better than what Starclan has told me they told me to come up with something myself i'm a kit for Star's sake!" He pointed out sighing.

" Well it's good you got me now and i'll help and not only me but the others too."

" Oh about that do not say anything to them...Runningkit and the others don't need to know at the moment let's just keep it between us for now please Featherkit." Slatekit said eyeing her as he had made her way towards her to make a point and that he needed to move alittle bit because his paws were beginning to freeze and he was cold.

" Alright...but we need to tell them eventually." She said as he nodded.

" Kits what are you doing outside!? Get in here now!" Wind scolded as they turned to see their mother standing there anger apparent on her face.

It was later into the day when Sasha was finally brought over with her kits Coral, Cody, Viola and Callie. Whitedream and Wind greeted Sasha; who was a brown she-cat with a white belly; as her kits made their way towards Runningkit, Fluffykit and Rowankit as they began to play around. Slatekit stayed back with Featherkit beside him as they were sitting in their bed trying to get warm from their earlier adventure outside but now they had warmed up but he decided to stay back and he did feel glad she was loyal because she was staying and usually she would go out to play with Cody since they were good friends but today she was sticking with him because they were gonna tell Whitedream and Wind since they were gonna scold them for going outside when they had said no to begin with, but Featherkit was staying with him so she could help explain to their parents.

" Sasha we'll be right back we need to go scold those two for not listening so will you watch them for a second?" Wind said as Sasha nodded going off to watch the others play as Whitedream and Wind came over to them.

" Well, explain?" The white tom spoke eyeing the two of them letting them explain why they didn't listen, " Care to explain why you two went outside when we said not to."

" We wanted to explore...besides Slatekit said he was being called outside by something and he wanted to know what it was." Featherkit explained earning some confused looked from his parents though Whitedream's wasn't as strong as Wind's was who probably didn't understand anything.

" He was...being called by something outside?" Wind asked looking towards Whitedream before looking at Slatekit who stood up.

" Yeah i've been having dreams and this she-cat named Whitespots told me that we need to leave the Kittypet life and go back to a life we deserve or something bad will happen and I was trying to figure out from Whitespots what that bad thing is." He said half lying as he noticed his father's claws raking against the wooden flooring.

" Enough Slatekit." Whitedream said hint of anger in his tone as he spoke, " You will not speak of that anymore this is our life and you even brought Featherkit in on this nonsense you two just enjoy being kits now go play." He said stalking off into the kitchen as Wind watched him.

" Please understand your father has decided that this is the life he wants, wants for himself and for you guys. You all are so safe here now go play." His mother said licking both their heads before going over to where Sasha and the others were.

" This isn't over I promise Slatekit." Featherkit whispered as he looked at her, " We'll do this we'll convince them." She added flashing him a confident smile as he softly smiled back.

He was woken up by paws shaking him, he still felt as if it was dawn because everyone was still asleep. His parents laid in a seperate bed next to them as he was curled into Fluffykit's fluffy fur since he had gotten cold and she was quite warm. Fluffykit groaned feeling the movements of Featherkit shaking Slatekit awake and she hissed sleepily and turned scooting away from them and falling back to sleep.

" Hmm...what is it Featherkit?" He answered tiredly opening his eyes halfway after he blinked them to try and get use to the sunlight that shined through the window.

" I think I got the answer, maybe we could ask Sweetpoppy to convince Whitedream and if that don't work maybe leave and go find Stormclan. I mean maybe we can ask her how to get there too if she won't do it." The gray molly suggested as he raised his head thinking it was a good idea. Sweetpoppy was from Stormclan and she had to know how to get there or even better maybe she could help convince him to go back and maybe even better she could go back with them.

" That could work, is that why you woke me up so early?" He asked sitting up as he brought his paw to his mouth washing it.

" Yeah you know she's always up at this time and besides Momma and Papa are still asleep so let's go now." She said rising to her paws as he followed and they snuck outside. It had long stopped snowing but the snow still clung to the land covering everything in white as it all glistened in the sunlight as the sun was beginning to rise in the sky. Once they were outside they made their way to the fence but sadly they were still too small to jump up to it so they stood close by, " Sweetpoppy are you there?" She called as they waited for a moment before the dappled-and-tortoiseshell she-cat came over and jumped down.

" Hey kits what are you doing up so early?" She asked tilting her head, " Does your parents know you two are out here?"

" Yes they do but we wanted to ask you something." Slatekit told her before explaing the situation to the ex-Stormclan warrior who listened immensely, " So we were wondering if you would convince Whitedream and Wind to leave this life and go back to Stormclan and you could even come with us."

Sweetpoppy's ears flattened and looked down awkwardly and nervously before she looked back at them, " Ummm...kits I don't think your father wants to go back and I can't or won't go back...i've done some bad things and I can't go back to the fact i'm labeled a traitor so I can't ever go back there and as I said your father has his reasons for leaving but he don't ever want to go back there so I wouldn't be able to convince him." She explained to them sighing, " I'm sorry that I can't help you."

" Did he have anyone back in Stormclan who he was close to?" Featherkit asked stepping forward towards her.

" Hmm? He had his mother Cloudsky, also his siblings Jaysnow, Winterdusk, Arcticsky, Brambleberry, Rainstar and his mentor Leopardsplash but they are back in Stormclan so I don't see how they can help you." She pointed out.

" How did you get here from Stormclan?" Slatekit asked beginning to bombard her with questions now that he knew she wouldn't be able to help them.

" Why do you want to know? You're not gonna try to leave and go to Stormclan you'll be killed." She pointed out before sighing and turning, " Go back inside you two." She said jumping up on the fence, " And please don't try." And with that she left heading for her twoleg nest as they looked at one another.

" You know what this means right?" Featherkit asked as Slatekit nodded.

" We go find Stormclan...but we don't know how to get there and how we're gonna leave with mom and dad going to probably catch us." Slatekit pointed out.

" Well why not ask White- whatever her name was and then we can always wake up early and sneak out they won't know or will they catch us until we come back and we won't have to worry by then we might have those cats Sweetpoppy mentioned and Whitedream will forget by being so happy to see his family again." She smiled, " See we got this we can do this we will just have to be smart about this." She added as he looked down unsure about this.

Hell he wasn't even sure he would dream of Whitespots or any other Starclan cat at all but he'll just have to hope he would because then they could do this, " Ok i'll go back to sleep and try to dream up Starclan."

" Oh maybe I can try too, though I don't know if I will but it won't hurt right?" She asked as he thought about it. She was trying to help him convince them to leave so maybe they would come to her too...

He shrugged, " It shouldn't hurt so you can try."

With that they both with back to sleep and he tried to think of being in Starclan's domain and he was thanking the higher power for his wish to come true. He woke up in he same meadow he had found himself before but no Whitespots or anyone. He looked around and he had noticed a dark, murky forest off in the distance and wondered why it looked so different. He began to head in that direction as curosity took over. The only sound was his pawsteps and breathing as he came closer and closer to his destination and when he was close and he could hear something and then a yowl in pain and he backed away. He looked beyond the trees and saw a white tom with a strange necklace with teeth connected, then sinister, dark green eyes looked his way and he swore this cat looked like Whitedream with the scar and everything. Underneathe him was a young brown cat who was bleeding badly. The tom standing over him smirked blood dying the fur around his mouth red. It seemed he had noticed him as he was heading his way towards him mouthing something that he couldn't hear but suddenly he felt another presence and turned to see Whitespots standing protectively behind him her tail surrounding his small frame as the tom in the forest stopped and seemed to growl before turning away.

" You are alright he won't harm you my dear. He is stuck in that forest and won't be able to hurt you. You have Starclan's protection." Whitespots whispered sweetly as she diverted his attention away from the forest and back to the meadow, " So it seems you need me as you are here to specifically see me." She smiled as if blowing away what just happened.

But he couldn't do that why did that tom look just like Whitedream and why was he there and why was he trapped there was he bad? Well maybe that question was stupid since he hurt that poor tom, " What is that place? Who is that tom and why does he look like my dad?"

" Well...thats the Dark Forest and as long as you stay away from there and stay in the Star's Grace you won't ever worry about that place and why that tom looks like Whitedream is because he's your grandfather a bad cat who hurt many cats like your father. I'm also a relative, your grandma is my sister but either way why are you truely here darling?" She said going back to the main issue.

" Well the only way to convince Whitedream has to be bringing Cloudsky and my aunts and uncles back to convince him to go back to Stormclan. I was wondering if there was any way you or anyone could be the one to show me and Featherkit the way to Stormclan?" Slatekit suggested, " I know that Icypaw said Starclan doesn't hold our paws and lead us on every step but this is the only thing I can think of. I'm just a kit you gave this big resposibility to and he won't listen to me." He explained to her.

She stood there and he believed she was debating on if she should or not but she then looked around as if to make sure no one would hear her as she came closer, " I know it's hard to do this being so young and if you believe this is the only choice then I will help you now we must keep this a little secret from the other Starclan members but i'm willing to help you. Tomorrow early in the morning i'll be waiting for you and Featherkit in the backyard where there is a hole in the fence that leads outside your home I will lead you two to Stormclan but be warned the journey will not be easy I won't be able to protect you as I am just a spirit." She said sadly.

" Don't worry I'm not about to go into this being stupid and neither is Featherkit we will be alright especially with you leading us there." He said smiling abit as she followed and smiled.

" Understood just remember come prepared and explain to Featherkit as well." She said as everything faded out for him.

He woke up and yawned before stretching and saw Featherkit playing with Runningkit and Rowankit as Fluffykit was hiding behind a vase ready to pounce. He was happy that Whitespots was willing to do this and now he just needed to let Featherkit know then wait tomorrow morning. Once she noticed he was awake she left after Fluffykit had pounced on Rowankit and Runningkit.

" So anything?" She whispered not wanting them to hear as he explained everything. She jumped happily for joy, " Yay so early tomorrow morning, I wonder if i'll be able to see her too or just you? Hopefully I will be able to." She smiled, " Let's just be prepared for this and not get caught, we'll do this."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time passed slowly for Slatekit and Featherkit as they waited for the early dawn to approach them. They secretly prepared for whats to come though they didn't have much needing to do so. They knew how to hunt thanks to Whitedream teaching them they would have a Starclan cat guiding them so Slatekit felt it was fine.

That whole day their father even look them in the eyes and they had to guess he was bothered by the fact that Starclan was speaking to Slatekit but honestly the small gray tom didn't care it would change when they brought back someone from Stormclan. Wind was supportive to them but continued to tell them to enjoy being kits since neither of their parents got the chance to, that's what he got anyway but he was sure Wind didn't know the extent of Whitedream's past regardless of them being mates. They both came from different backgrounds so he thought it was funny that they loved each other but yet Whitedream didn't tell her about how his father had hurt many cats and that was why he left. Admittedly he didn't know everything but what Whitespots told him that was Whitedream's father but he assumed that was why his father was so adamant in staying away from his Clan.

Dawn came sooner than he thought and he woke up by gentle paws guiding him out of his dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes to see Whitespots standing there with a welcoming smile as she always had. She motioned him with her head that it was time and he nodded going to wake Featherkit who opened her eyes revealing sleepy bright blue eyes that looked around unsure what was going on for a second then she glanced over and saw Whitespots standing there giving her a smile as her eyes sparkled fully waking her.

She rolled over off her back and to her belly before rising to her paws, " Wow she's really beautiful.~" She said with a whisper though Whitespots silently shushed her before padding towards the little door.

" Are you two ready? We should get there by nightfall." She said going through the door as Featherkit looked at Slatekit.

" Ready?" She asked as her brother nodded and they headed out the door emerging outside as the she-cat was sitting up on the fence on the opposite side from where her parents would sit talking to Sweetpoppy and Kana, her tail drooping along the edge hanging there.

" There is a small opening to leave here but be careful you'll be welcomed by the Thunderpath so stay along the side until I tell you is a good time to cross." The Starclan warrior explained to them as the two kits nodded in full understandment before pushing through the small hole the sort of sharp edges of the wood brushing against their fur but it was good they weren't long furred like their siblings because they managed to get through without getting stuck or something. When Whitespots had said there would be a Thunderpath she wasn't kidding. They arrived in the front yard where they have played a couple times before but they continued sneaking away from their home. Featherkit bounced happily as they continued while Slatekit slouched as he walked with the white spotted she-cat took the lead.

" What's Starclan like?" Featherkit asked as Whitespots looked at her over her shoulder.

" It's a great place where i've gotten to reunite with the family I lost many moons ago and it's really peaceful one day you two will be joining us all there but that won't be for many, many moons to come so don't worry." She explained as she looked back ahead before looking at the road, " Ok it's time to cross I see no monsters so let's hurry." She said and before the two knew it she turned and crossed the street and they followed suit.

Slatekit's paws shook as he touched the black road and he knew he should hurry but he couldn't help but be afraid. He remembered that Whitedream warned them to never cross and told them the story of Brackenwish who had to retire early due to a broken leg that had been crushed by a monster.

" Hurry now young one." Whitespots said as he looked up to see both she-cats waiting for him as he hurried and crossed over as they continued straight on before they knew it they turned once they reached a corner and he noticed a nest that was similar to their's but it was higher than theirs.

" Now what do we have here?~" A voice called as a beautiful silver she-cat with the most stunning sparkling aqua eyes, a patch of white on her chest appeared up on the fence with a dark brown tom following after as they sat, " What are two young kitties like you doing out this way?"

Featherkit seemed confused because Whitespots was with them so Slatekit leaned over and whispered, " They can't see Whitespots like we can."

She seemed to understand as she looked back up at the other kittypets, " We're not that young and we're exploring from our home. My name is Featherkit and this is my little brother Slatekit." She introduced as Slatekit was about to say something about the 'little' part since they didn't need to know such unimportant information.

" Oh, you two are the young kits that Ebony and Ivory talk about.~" The she-cat purred, " My name is Silver and that's Lark we live here." She smiled.

The tom known as Lark leaned over tilting his head, " You two are 'exploring' far from your home it's too dangerous for two little kittypets like yourselves you might want to turn around and head back home." He suggested waving his paw off.

" We can't we have something important we need to do." Slatekit began noticing Whitespots looking impatiently as she was urging them to wrap this up, " Well, we need to go goodbye." He said dipping his head as he began to head off with the transparent she-cat following as well as his sister. The two kittypets watched them leave before looking at one another.

Once they got away from the Twolegplace they arrived in a small farmland with white fluffy creatures a house laid off in the distance going north while another laid south and they continued going dodging the creatures that were called sheeps as Whitespots said before going under fences with large openings underneathe. A few trees laid across the land with some of the sheeps laying underneathe the shade and he wondered if that was cold. There was still some snow on the ground but alot had now melted long since yesterday and he could feel his pads were gonna freeze off. Whitespots seemed fine since she was just a spirit but him and Featherkit were freezing. He was beginning to regret this would they die out here or what? He hoped Whitespots was leading them to safety.

Crunching of their paws from the snow undearneathe them was the only sound as they continued on. Slatekit was freezing and he had to admit sadly, that he wouldn't just admit out in the open to anyone, that it was because he was small. He stole a couple of glances and saw Featherkit was even freezing and he frowned. They had made it closer to the barn but they stayed their distance just in case, Whitespots alarmed them that there was a dog and what Clan cats knew that dogs were always trouble and an enemy of the wild cats so they decided to play it safe. Featherkit sniffled and he sneezed and he could see Whitespots glancing back at them worriedly and looking pretty guilty and scared herself.

She had no worries...

But they did.

She wasn't risking anything while they were...

She stopped and glanced down as they stopped, " Whitespots is everything ok?" Featherkit after she had bumped into Whitespots leg as she rubbed her nose.

" I...-" But before Whitespots could finish they heard their name.

" Featherkit! Slatekit!"

They turned to see Sweetpoppy heading their way with those two cats they met on their way here, Silver and Lark. The three came up to them managing the catch them as he could see Whitespots shocked expression as her ears drooped and she looked down before disappearing when Sweetpoppy fazed through her transparent form.

The small gray tom had to wonder how she knew they were this way but then again Silver and Lark must've told her but she couldn't have known they had came this was passing their home but he couldn't keep asking himself questions, " What in Starclan are you two doing out here this far from home!?" The dappled-and-tortoiseshell she-cat asked in an upset tone as she sighed, " How did you two get this far?! Why are you out this far!?" She asked bombarding them with questions, " Don't you know your parents are worried sick!" She continued as Silver placed her tail on Sweetpoppy's shoulder easing her.

" Now's not the time for that, let's take these kits home they must be freezing plus their parents will want to see them." Silver explained as she came over picking up Slatekit in her jaws as Lark picked Featherkit.

Sweetpoppy sighed and nodded, " Yes let's get you two home..." Sweetpoppy said taking the lead and it didn't take long for them to get there.

" Slatekit...?" Featherkit asked as he looked at her noticing her sad look, " Did...did we fail?" She whispered.

He looked down hanging his head low at the shame he breathed out, " Yes..."

Slatekit and Featherkit were silent along the way, he could only feel shame and he knew when they got home they would be scolded hard which he couldn't blame their parents. They left so early in the morning and were found this far away from home so he knew they would be very angry but he had to do this, he decided as they headed back, that he would take the blame for this all. That Featherkit followed him and he didn't know he would lie to protect her for believing him.

They crossed the Thunderpath and heading into the backyard by jumping over the fence and were welcomed by Whitedream and Wind who came running out and after the two kits were let go their parents ran to them hugging them and licking then, " Oh thank Starclan that you two are safe!" Whitedream cried as Wind hugged her two kits towards her.

" I'm so glad you two are safe!" She said before looking at Sweetpoppy, Lark and Silver, " Thank you for bringing them home and saving them we are forever in your debt!" She thanked as Whitedream dipped his head.

" Thank you sincerely for everything."

" It was no problem, we found Sweetpoppy looking for them and we lead her to them. We thought it was strange that they claimed they were exploring in the cold weather and we weren't just about to let them freeze." Silver explained as Lark nodded.

" We thank you two once again we will forever remember this." The white tom said dipping his head as the two smiled.

" We'll be going now, don't you two wander off again." Lark said as the two disappeared going over the fence. Slatekit hated that they were treating them like they were stupid. They didn't go into this idiotically they had Whitespots.

Him and Featherkit stayed silent not looking at any of them feeling they would just get stared down hard for their actions, " I'm glad they're safe you two, honestly they asked me yesterday about all this and I didn't think they would do something so idiotic and I wished I should've told you both after."

" We're just glad you were looking out for them Sweetpoppy it does mean alot." Whitedream said using his paws to motion for the two to say something, " Be respectful that she went out of her way to look for you two when you did this."

" Thank you Sweetpoppy..." The two kits said together as Sweetpoppy nodded.

" I shall take my leave as well it's freezing outside and they should go inside now." She said before heading off as Whitedream used his muzzle to urge them to head inside with Wind following.

" The other kits?" Whitedream asked suddenly as they looked up at them.

" They're sleeping in the other room so we're free to speak with these two." Wind explained as they stopped and turned towards them, " So where do we start?"

Whitedrea stepped forward eyes flaring, " I do why in the world were you out that far?! You were NOT just exploring as you two claim we want answers and I will know when your lying."

Slatekit stepped forward, " We were going to go to Stormclan to find someone you were close to...to bring back here to convince you to go back to Stormclan...I left and I didn't know Featherkit was following me until we were around the corner and I asked her to come with me." He explained as Featherkit looked at him.

" Slatekit no-" She began as he silenced her before continuing on.

" Starclan spoke to me to convince you and mom to leave the Kittypet life and go back to your Clan roots. Whitespots told me that something bad will happen if we don't leave and we need to listen...-" He continued was stopped when Whitedream stomped his paw onto the ground to silence him as his fur ruffled with anger.

" Enough Slatekit! Starclan only simply watch and observe, they guide when it is needed. Things are peaceful and we live a wonderful life! You have your life, not only your life but Featherkit's because of Starclan?! Risked upsetting your siblings when they found you and Featherkit gone early this morning for something bad to happen when it's been like this for many moons after...my father died...I have long figured out that nothing has happened with this bad thing or storms or whatever they did this because they simply were just bored. I tried to tell you all good stories of Starclan but maybe I was wrong to do that." He snarled, " They once told me they hated me for my genes because my father was an awful cat who killed for fun they told me I could end up like him and am I?!" He asked, " No i'm nothing like what my father was and they were wrong. They told me, an innocent cat, that I had to prove myself that I had a place in Starclan when i've done nothing wrong but one wrongdoing when I was first made an apprentice and I have long suffered for my actions." He ranted before stopping looking down, " I'm done with this Starclan stuff Slatekit and you are too I don't want to hear it anymore." He said as Slatekit stepped forward.

" So you've given up on Starclan the Clan that took you in and the family back in Stormclan who you grew up with and love? You're just a coward that has given up on the cats he's known and loved for all his life. The Clan that gave him a home since birth! Something bad could happen to them and you just walk away from them so easily! I don't even know them but i'm willing to go out and do whatever I can to help them! Same with Featherkit!" Slatekit snapped, " I understand you are angry and worried that we left but we are doing something you're too afraid to do Whitedream and i'm not about to apologize. If something bad does happen to them it's all on you for not doing anything but sitting here forgetting about them." He growled before storming off as Featherkit watched him and followed after him leaving her parents.

" I can't believe you just said all that." The gray molly said as he stopped and turned towards her, " Can't believe you defended me..."

" Well...you're my sister and you believed me when I felt no one else would...besides Stormclan is in trouble and dad doesn't seem to care about them since he left them behind. Whitespots told me before that his father; our grandfather did many things and he was haunted by the fact and so he wouldn't want to go back but they could be in danger or something and we don't know something bad could happen to us and we don't know but yet he wants to do nothing." Slatekit explained making sure he was heard he wasn't afraid but yet he was rambling because of how frustrated he was.

" Breath its ok Slatekit come on let's take a nap we probably need it hopefully we get some other answers...because after today i'm sure we're not gonna be let outside for some time and papa isn't willing to listen..." Slatekit didn't want to sleep but at this point his body was freezing and he was tired and he could sense the fatigue from his sister so he felt it was a good idea maybe he could apologize to Whitespots too for failing her. He sure felt like a failure even though he claimed that his father was one. He wasn't loyal to Stormclan while Slatekit was.

" Ok...let's sleep."

He would say he was well rested but no not especially when he found himself in Starclan where Autumntail waited for him instead of Whitespots. He looked around before looking back at him, " Where's Whitespots?" He asked.

" Er...well she's kind of getting chewed out right now because of your...little exploration to Stormclan...here just uh come with me we have must to discuss. We knew you would come your paws guide you here." He said before stepping off to the familar clearing and as the two got closer he could hear yelling and he knew the angry tone to belong to Icypaw.

" You are such an idiot to try and do what you did!? You were the one who taught me that Starclan simply just guides from afar not show the way. Back when you were my mentor!" She snarled and she looked over their way when they emerged into the scene and Icypaw took her anger towards Slatekit, " And you! You couldn't think of anything so you come here unannouced begging for help when you know it was your mission. Not only have you risked everything but you failed and we should've known better than to leave this to a small kit and now it's done, it's too late and we can't keep putting faith on failures!" Icypaw snarled claws unsheathing as she continued, " Not only did you fail, Whitedream failed too and we thought he was gonna keep trying to get into Starclan's Graces but he isn't."

" So you did tell him that he needed to prove himself to join Starclan even though he did nothing wrong? Oh sorry something he did when he was younger but has long suffered enough for his mistake? He didn't cause anymore problems since." Slatekit defended he wasn't about to let her do this.

Icypaw laughed, " Do you even know what he did? He killed someone and you wanna know how I know that? He killed me." She said as the small gray tom gasped, " That's right we both trained there but when I knew the truth and wished to become a Medicine Cat Dovestar ordered Whitedream to kill me in the Dark Forest and he did. Sure he felt bad and didn't go back to that forest and he forgot all about it and me. We were best friends and we had crushes one another but yet he killed me and now he's backing away from his Clan. It's too late now he...no you all will have to learn the hard way." She said stepping off.

Whitespots looked at him, " I'm sorry...I truly thought we could do something but...the time is nearing...the Prophecy of Storms is coming and the Lost Star needs to be found and the dream needs to become a reality. The bad thing will happen in your home and not in Stormclan that's all we can say it will make you all leave..." She said.

" I'm very sorry that change is about to happen you won't hear from us again for such a long time." Redstar said standing up, " Icypaw is just upset about it all she will calm down and be alright. I'm sorry she said those things and sorry for pushing such responsibility onto you." He said as they all disappeared.

When he woke up he looked around and sighed, he had failed them and now he waited for whatever it was to happen in their home that would be the cause of them leaving so in a sense they would be leaving whenever it happened.

Those next few days were rough as he continued to wait for the worse to come. Featherkit, at first, kept pushing for more but he had told her there was nothing more they could do and that the change would happen and so she backed off since he told her to do so. He and his father became estranged, he didn't want to be around him and Whitedream had no words to say to him. He hated it since he loved his father just not for these recent events. He could see his mother hated watching it but she was always a loss for words and lately she seemed to be quiet and he didn't know why.

Slatekit tiptoed around his father and tried to go back to being a young kit but he found himself that he couldn't and he became bothered by how he failed.

Whitedream had noticed it and he tried to give his kit some space he had began to realize that he was pushing his rational fears onto his family. His fear of ever going back to Stormclan to face everyone and he realized it was causing a rift between him and Slatekit that he didn't want. He loved his kits and he would never let something like this do anything to ruin their relationship he's already done that once because of his fear and he wasn't gonna do it anymore and he just knew he needed to speak to Slatekit.

He woke up and got out of his nest trying to not wake Wind as he bounded to the kit's bed as he lightly shook Slatekit awake. The kit woke up and noticed him earning a nervous look from him, " Can you come with me please, I want to speak with you." He said in a whispered tone as the small gray tom; who was alittle bigger now, but not as big as his other siblings; nodded and rose to his paws as he turned and headed outside which it was now Newleaf. The garden that their Twoleg took care of now flourished with plant life now that the Leafbare breeze was over. Even the trees were back to life with the leaves and he was happy. Leafbare always brought such sourness to everything especially back when he was in Stormclan.

" What did you want to speak about?"

" I wanted to say i've been thinking of alot and you are right about everything. I am a failure and a coward." He began as Slatekit flinched at his words, " I'm afraid to go back to Stormclan because I hurt my apprentice due to anxiety attack and I was afraid plus I did it again and killed a rogue who had happened to be my half brother because he and his sisters lead a group of cats to hurt Stormclan. Jadeeyes died when he tried to kill a dog which he did...but lost his life as well." He began but stopped his breath hitching, " I've done all these bad things and i've suffered for all the mistakes i've done." He told him as he looked around and leaned in closer to Slatekit, " There's another reason I have stopped believing what Whitespots and them have to say. They all were cats I knew and trusted when they were alive but now...I was warned by another who told me the Modern Starclan are planning something bad and that is why I wish for you to stop believing and listening to them." He whispered.

" Well you don't have to worry they won't be speaking to me anymore...they have told me i've failed...and that whatever it is, is coming and they can't push it back no further so the bad thing is gonna happen in our home." The kit said as Whitedream sighed turning to walk before turning back.

" Do you actually believe this will happen? Starclan could be lying to you so I could continue this Prophecy." He said sighing not wanting to believe it but he was willing to listen.

" I do believe something could happen I mean Starclan has shown that they are real and can interact with the living." He explained to him before realizing something, " Wait did you know you have a Prophecy about you?" He asked.

" Not much but that I left Stormclan because of my so called 'destiny' but I proved I make my own path and decided not to pursuit this. I hoped whatver this is that it would blow over and that Stormclan would be ok. Rainstar is a marvelous leader and he knows what he needs to do in a case emergency that's...also why i'm not worried he's my brother, your uncle and he has proved to be more resourceful than any other cat i've met so I try not to worry but from time to time I can't help but still worry and wish to go back there but my paws won't allow me to even try. I fear my anxiety will just take over." He sighed smiling sadly, " You want to know something I was about to leave the territory and I got to see my family plus my mentor one last time before I left and I felt that they would be better without me I know they are probably happy i'm no longer around to cause them trouble." He said and before Slatekit knew it his father choked out a sob, " I overheard my mother and Rainstar talking about how I still had my anxiety even after it had been many moons since D-Dovestar's death and they were just...they were just tired of it...a-and me so I left." He sobbed before falling apart and started to cry and Slatekit just stood there unsure of what to do but before he could do anything his father came too and calmed down before looking at him, " I learned from your mother to move on and not look at the bad times and I have long since moved on and wanted to create this new life and I'm glad you want to help them and all that would make wonderful traits of a warrior but...we live here now and they have to figure it out on their own." He added as Wind emerged from the little door quickly clearly upset, " What's wrong?!" He asked heading towards her.

" Our Twoleg collapsed and isn't moving! I-I think she's dead." Wind explained as they both looked at her.

They headed inside and saw their Twoleg on the floor in her room and she wasn't moving or even breathing and Whitedream knew she was gone. He prayed and dipped his head for her soul. Twolegs had to have something like a Starclan or something right? He looked away and went to the room where Wind was with the kits and she was in hysterics.

" A-another gone I can't keep doing this Whitedream going from nest to nest keep going back to the adoption center especially with the kits they're gonna separate them!" She sobbed keeping her kits close as he walked over to her and brought her close.

" I know...uhh...we need to get help though maybe another Twoleg because we can't just let her stay like that..." He said thinking of something.

" Oh maybe we can go to Sweetpoppy Papa...and maybe get her to lead her Twoleg here...but if they call for help they'll take us away..." Runningkit suggested.

" Hmmm...I think maybe we could take you all somewhere first and let you all stay there just until this mess is over it will keep you all safe for now and not taken. They will probably think we ran away when she died and be unable to find us." Whitedream said before it dawned on him, " I think I know of a place...it's where I was living shortly after I had left Stormclan its a barn where I came to after I had been hurt. I took shelter there before I went out and got caught by the Twolegs. They may be able to help us...i'll tell Sweetpoppy of this but tell her to wait until we have left to get her Twoleg to come." He explained, " I also want to say this has made me change my decision, but we arn't going to become clan cats but loners for the time being until we come up with something else. Wind does this sound good?" He asked as he looked at his distressed mate.

" Yes."

" Good now you guys this will be harsh to get there and I think i'll have you guys leave early if anything you all can head straight to Lark and Silver's and explain and see if they will let you stay there just until I join you. I want to make sure their Twolegs finds our's and helps her." The white tom spoke, " You all will listen to your mother and don't worry i'll be joining you soon, but if for some reason I don't. Continue on, go east and there will be a barn close to a Big Thunderpath and that's Rosa's Barn go inside and tell her you know me and she'll let you stay. I'll manage but i'm sure it won't get to that just for now head straight towards Silver's and Lark's and i'll do this before anything."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Whitedream watched his mate and kits head off in the direction towards Lark's and Silver's before he headed outside and jumped on the fence before heading towards Sweetpoppy's and Kana's backyard. He had never came over here but he knew it was probably because their twoleg didn't want him to. Sweetpoppy and Kana seem to have seen them through the see through door and through the little door that was on the side of the house.

" What's up, you've never came over here before?" Sweetpoppy asked with confusion in her tone as he looked down to his paws before answering.

" Umm...our Twoleg is dead...she collapsed and isn't breathing." He explained to them as they gasped as he looked up sadness in his green eyes, " We don't want to just leave her there...the kits and Wind have headed towards Lark and Silver's so when they won't be taken away. We want to know if there is any way you can lead your Twoleg to find her body." He asked as they looked at one another as the gray-and-white she-cat stepped forward the golden bell connected to her green colored collar jingling by the movement.

" I should be able to lead them and i'll make sure of it that they find her but theres one thing." She said as she turned towards Sweetpoppy smiling heartly at her but Whitedream noticed a small hint of sadness in her eyes, " Sweetpoppy...you must go with Whitedream, you have suffered long. I know you've been afraid to go back but you don't need to no more. You will be walking on the path of Clouds along with Whitedream." She said as the ex-Stormclan warrior shook her head.

" No I can't I can't go with him or can I go back I want to stay here with you! I love you!" She cried rubbing her pelt against the she-cat's, " I-I want to stay with you...!"

Kana backed away and looked at her, " I see you at night looking off into the stars and I know you want to go back to see your sister and you miss that life. I know you're scared but you won't be alone don't worry you have to go with him." Kana explained, " Everything is a part of the Star's plan. You have Remnant blood in you as well as you Whitedream and your kits." She said looking at them, " Sweetpoppy you miss that life and as much as you think you don't want to leave I know deep down you do. I will always be with you and maybe one day we'll be together again."

Sweetpoppy looked down and began to think, Whitedream knew this because she had that deep-in-focus-look and she only got that when she was thinking hard on something serious. He had been around her alot and knew her for so long to know that look. He knew she was conflicted but they had to hurry his family was waiting for them.

He decided to intervene, " Sweetpoppy I know this is a hard decision but my family is waiting for me." He explained to her, " We're not going to Stormclan we're going to a barn where Rosa lives. You remember the stories correct? She helped the Clans find the forest where we live...she will take us in and we're going there until we think of something." He told her needing to hurry so he turned to Kana, " I leave this to you correct?" He asked as the gray-and-white she-cat nodded, " Ok then i'll take my leave thank you again for everything. Sweetpoppy if you do decided you know the barn where you, Silver and Lark found my two kits when they were having their adventure? Go that way and keep heading east and by a Thunderpath theres a barn and that's where we'll be." He said before heading towards the fence and jumping onto it with his powerful back legs, " May Starclan watch you both." He said before jumping down and leaving. It hadn't been that long but still he just knew they needed to head towards Rosa's barn.

He waited and watched from the darkness of the trees in the backyard of their Twoleg home as Kana and Sweetpoppy managed to lead their Twolegs to the home and in a matter of seconds the home was flooded with other Twolegs checking the place. Sooner or later the Granddaughter came and cried when she found out her grandmother died and she seemed to look around for him, Wind and the kits but didn't see them. He still couldn't understand them but he figured she was upset for them going missing. He decided this was good enough and jumped on their fence and jumped off. He crossed the small Thunderpath when it was ok to and he looked around looking for the familar home as he headed towards that way. He jumped up on the fence hoping they were here and he did see them sitting there with the two other kittypets chatting.

Wind smiled and purred when he appeared as she stood to greet him rubbing her pelt against his, " I'm so glad you're back. How'd it go?" She asked curious.

" They found her and called her granddaughter she was real upset but she was more upset that she couldn't find us."

" But this is better." Slatekit said stepping forward, " We can move on from the Kittypet life and go back to the Clan life." He added looking at them.

Whitedream's ears pricked back at the mention, " Let's wait on that Slatekit we're gonna discuss what's our next move once we get to Rosa's." The white tom spoke as he looked at Silver and Lark getting some sort of weird feeling from them. His feeling got dizzy for a second and he saw something.

Two cats; that looked like Silver and Lark; stood in a clearing and they stood in a center and looked up but whatever they were looking at he couldn't see but they looked excited and happy. They looked somewhat proud of something and he didn't know what.

" Silver and Lark you two have came to us when the Storm ran you out of your home and now you wish to join us fully and make us strong as we use to be back in the dawn of beginning. You two have shown us and I'm now ready to give you your full warrio names. Silver you have such determination and alertness that makes you a wonderful cat with the Star's Grace I give you the name Silvercrest and the honor of being a full warrior." A familar voice said as she continued, " Lark when you came to us you were just joining us a starter like the rest of us and you've proved over and over of your right I am proud and honored to give you your full warrior name and welcome you as Larkmist."

" Silvercrest! Larkmist! Silvercrest! Larkmist!"

" I welcome you two as full members of-" The voice began but was shut out as the vision ended.

" Whitedream?" Wind asked as he looked at Wind who had called his name looking at him worriedly, " Are you ok?" She asked as he nodded.

" Yeah i'm fine just thinking really."

" What are you all planning now? Wind said you guys were going to some barn out in the east?" Silver asked as Whitedream nodded.

" Yes we plan to see if the she-cat known as Rosa will let us stay there until we decide what's what." Wind said looking at them, " Whitedream said she let's cats stay in her barn so it might be good for now." The fluffy brown-and-white she-cat said.

" We know Rosa, she's a nice she-cat and has helped many with her incredible talent with herbs and such. She use to travel around but she stopped and stayed at that barn. Tell her we said hello." Silver smiled purring at remembering the nice she-cat as Whitedream nodded.

" Will do are you all ready?" The white tom asked as he looked at his family who nodded ready to continue on now that he was there.

The bid their farewells to Silver and Lark before continuing on. He took the lead while Wind stayed behind to make sure the kits were alright and continuing forward. They knew they were older than before but he still wanted to make sure. He looked up and sighed wondering what they were gonna do, they could just become rogues and loners as that was his first thought when he first left Stormclan but now he wasn't sure. He was sure Wind wanted to stay as a Kittypet while the kits pushed for the idea to become clan cats. They had told them they would further discuss this issue once they get to Rosa's Barn but he wasn't sure what he wanted. Sure he missed the Clan life but could he go back to Stormclan?

He was beginning to get the idea that there was something else out there for them especially with that vision he had but he wasn't sure what it was. He just felt so exhausted and wanted to just find somewhere they can live for their lives...but that didn't seem to be possible. He didn't think Wind could keep doing it with going from home to home and he didn't want to keep going through it either. He glanced back to see the kits were quiet following his lead as Runningkit took the lead of his siblings and he had to wonder if they were starting to get tired or even hungry.

They hadn't gotten to eat at all so maybe, " Hey are you guys getting tired or hungry?" He asked as he had stopped and turned towards them as they looked amongst one another.

" Alittle." Rowankit said as Runningkit looked at him.

" But where are we going to rest?"

Whitedream looked around trying to spot a good place, it was daytime at this point and they've continued east for some time but no where near Rosa's. They had passed the barn that Slatekit and Featherkit had came to when they left for their journey to Stormclan before they had been caught that time ago. He caught a glance of a small thing of trees off in the distance and he felt that was a good spot there just because it was too hot to be out in the sun there must be some prey in the fields or even near that small patch of trees.

" Follow me guys we'll go into those trees and rest in the shade." He said before turning and leading them towards the trees, " This should be good to give us a breather. I can go out and find something for you all to eat." He offered as they made it to the trees where the kits sat down finally able to free themselves of the aching of their paws.

" I'll go with you." Wind offered looking at him as she licked her paws.

" No you should stay with the kits just in case. I don't want to risk there being any dogs or something being around." He said as he began to head out.

" Why not let one of us come with?" Featherkit asked and he could tell she was hoping he would say yes and let her come along, " I want to learn hunting as well as everyone else, right?" She pointed out looking at her siblings who nodded as he looked at her.

" No it will be fine you all just stay here and rest and i'll go out." The white tom said as he stalked off and made his way far from them to hunt. He hoped to find prey for them and be a good father. He felt some distance and began to look for prey but he could barely smell anything other than the sheep that were close by and as he knew he couldn't kill them and take back. He needed to find something that would feed them all like a rabbit. They usually stayed in open areas like this so he should find some. He looked around and eyed every crevass, every hill. He did hear a crack and turn to see a mouse and got disappointed.

But it was something, it wasn't a rabbit but it could be something he was probably rusty not having hunted for some time now so this could be a test run. He crouched to his belly keeping himself balanced with his tail and crept closer and closer as the mouse and his stomach growled as the mouse heard it and ran and he mentally cursed to himself before breaking into a run to go after it but it was quick and he lost track of it.

" Damn it." He cursed sighing.

" Seems you missed it." A voice called as he turned to see Jadeeyes standing there. White fur shining in the sunlight as his familar jade green eyes gleamed with amusement and happiness.

" Jadeeyes! It's been...a long time...out of all the Starclan cats to come see me I was expecting-" He began as the Starclan cat spoke up.

" Whitespots or Icypaw? Or even Redstar perhaps?" He chuckled making his eyes towards him, " To tell you the truth Whitespots got in a bit of trouble with Icypaw for showing your two kits the way to Stormclan. Icypaw practically chewed her out as well as Slatekit." He said walking past him before turning back, " And you." He added looking up at the sky.

Whitedream looked down, " Well she did lead them towards danger and well Icypaw hates me for what happened...as I guess you know about it..." He said walking by him, " Why Slatekit...oh nevermind I guess I know why." He spoke softly as he sighed, " Tell me...you all haven't visited me in moons why now?"

" Well...we know you've given up on Starclan practically and..." The white tom said before he stopped as jade green eyes glanced around as if he was seeing if anyone was listening before he leaned in closer, " That she-cat River warned you about us." He whispered as the living tom looked down before nodded, " It's ok I know it's not right but...we got to do what we gotta do...I wasn't expecting to be apart of this circle you know and I don't want you thinking you can't trust us...or well me anyway." He said leaning away walking off as he motioned for Whitedream to follow, " We were warriors together and we trained together. Oh remember that one time I convinced Icypaw, you, Jaysnow and Winterdusk to sneak out at night to go to Guardian Oak with me so we could see Starclan's warriors chatting amongst one another but...we were caught before we could." He laughed as Whitedream followed by chuckling.

" Yeah I remember Icypaw was upset that she couldn't see them and that Rainstorm scolded us along with our mentors. I never seen Leopardsplash so angry before." He laughed remembering how upset and angry his mentor along with their mentors had been.

" Yeah we were always getting into trouble together even as warriors we were." Jadeeyes smiled as Whitedream looked at him.

" Have you visited Stormclan?"

" Of course it's not just about you, you know." He chuckled as a joke which Whitedream knew it was one, " They...had Greencough and it killed a few...Mosspelt died along with Owlkit, Cloverkit and Heatherkit..." He explained as Whitedream looked at him sadly.

" Rainstar and Brightsky's Owlkit and Cloverkit? As well as Heatherkit my half sister?" He asked as the Starclan warrior nodded in clarification, " I see...how are they doing with that?"

" Cloudsky is struck with grief...with you gone and then the death of Heatherkit she's...not doing well but managing...Rainstar and Brightsky are not so good...also...Arcticsky...she got hurt bad her paw got stuck in a fox trap and well now she's a pernament Queen." He said looking at him.

" Wait a Queen why not a Elder?" Whitedream asked but stopped and realized it, " She expecting?" He asked as he nodded, " Who's?"

" Flamestorm's and she's happy despite being forever scarred. Rainbird joined the Elders and Wavekit and Drizzlekit became apprentices. Soon enough Spottedpaw, Redpaw and Oakpaw will be warriors so there's that." He said gaining a sad look in his eyes, " Fadingmist had my kits...named them Silverkit, Ripplekit, Fairykit, Frecklekit and Smokekit. I was there when they were born but...it's not like they saw me...or will get to know me you know? I would've been a great father." He told him looking at him.

" I know you would've Jadeeyes and don't think they won't ever get to know you. Fadingmist will tell them about you and your heroic deed to save our clan during that battle. You will be a hero for generations...while i'm gonna be only remembered as Dovestar's son and a cat who hurt his apprentice and then ran off." He said as he began to walk forward head down.

Jadeeyes caught up to him, " No Whitedream you know none of us ever saw you as him. You are better than him and I do know of back then with Icypaw but he forced you to do it and you were young and it's not like you kept going after you stopped and that was the right thing to do. You realized that he was a bad cat for making you do that and Icypaw may act it but she has forgiven long ago." He explained to him as he had headed in front of him making the living tom stop as he put his paw on his chest, " You have a heart, have a soul while Dovestar didn't and he's where he is because of the awful things he did." Jadeeyes told him truthdfully, " Please trust and listen to my words do not give up and follow your heart Whitedream." He said sadly before looking up and fell silent for a moment, " I got something to tell you, you will be joining a clan but it's not what you think. Walk on the path of the Clouds and you will understand all." He said before disappearing.

Whitedream stared at the spot Jadeeyes once stood and sighed, " Follow my heart...I don't even..." He said before he realized he needed to catch something and head back.

He did manage to find a rabbit and catch it thanking Starclan for the prey before heading back. It had taken him some time to find it, since it had become sunset at this point with the sky becoming died with a pinkish-orange color as the sun began to set over the horizon and the moon was making itself known as the stars began to appear twinkling in the sky.

By the time he got back it was the time of day Whitedream always found he loved because the rays of moonlight colored the lands in a different light than when the Sunlight did. He hurried towards them, " I'm very sorry that I was gone for so long it was hard to find prey but I managed." He said voice muffled by tan colored fur as he dropped the rabbit, " You guys eat first and i'll eat whatever remains." He said as he laid down wanting to rest abit.

" You sure?" Wind asked looking at him, " You must be hungry." She added looking at him as he rest his head on his paws.

" I just want to rest abit i'm tried you all eat i'll be fine." He said resting his eyes even if it was just for a bit. He just felt so fatigued at the moment that he couldn't even keep his eyes open if he wanted to. He let his thoughts drift off as he fell to sleep.

Slatekit watched him from his spot as he took his bite out of the rabbit. He had to admit fresh kill was better than kittypet food that he was use to eating. It was something that pushed him further into wanting to become a Clan cat and he wondered if they would or not. He wasn't sure what was going to happen once they got to Rosa's. He was hoping that his parents would actually listen to him and his siblings if they all agreed to want to join a Clan. Though they would be joining Stormclan unless something else was there. But Whitedream had only spoke of there being two Clans. Stormclan and Lightclan were the only clans there was no secret clan or anything...was there?

" Hey Mom?" Rowankit's voice broke him out of his thoughts as the tortoiseshell molly, " What are we going to do?"

" I don't know yet sweetie." Wind said leaning down licking her head, " We'll be ok I promise. We'll continue forward once your father wakes up." She said looking over at her mate who was snoozing softly as she tried to convince them even probably herself.

" Mom..." Slatekit called as she smiled looking at him.

" Don't worry as I said we'll be alright." She interrupted him, " Eat and rest."

They all ate and rested before they continued on and Whitedream felt refreshed and he was glad that they all rested because he remembered they would be crossing the big Thunderpath right by the barn. The skies had darkened over them and Whitedream felt drops of rain fall and hit his pelt a bit. They began to run so they could hurry and get to their destination but Whitedream stopped and look over at the mountains he had looked at all those moons ago before he had been taken by those Twolegs and that same force took over and he turned looking and feeling that force urge for him to go that way.

His family seemed to notice and stopped turning looking at him, " Papa?" Featherkit asked looking at him as she stepped forward her short fur drenched in water now that it was pouring.

" I...I have to go there..." He said as Wind looked at him confused.

" To where love?" She asked as he motioned to the mountains and she caught his gaze and looked at to where he was looking at, " Over there?"

" Yes, I have to...you guys go to Rosa's..."

" No." Slatekit called as they looked at him, " We go with you something is calling you there and we need to go with. Please dad we're not kits no more we would be apprentices if we were in a Clan besides mom wants to go with you I know it." The small gray tom explained hoping his father would agree. Clearly it was something important seeing that the ex-warrior didn't even break eye contact with the mountains off in the distance. Maybe it was Starclan's way of showing them that there was something over there for them? He wasn't sure but he thought it was very important and he wanted to see this through to the end.

" We shouldn't split up." Runningkit said agreeing with Slatekit on this which made the smaller happy to have him as a brother. He didn't exactly get the whole Starclan thing to any of this but if it was important to him or his family he would do it, " We need to stick together and whatever this is we need to do this together." The brown tabby tom with the darker brown splotches stood taller and prouder than anything and their father finally broke contact and looked at them.

" Wind is that what you want to do?" He asked as the fluffy she-cat looked down and Slatekit swore he saw something in his mother's eyes that he could name. It was like she had some secret that she couldn't tell because it would hurt them but honestly he was probably reading too much into it maybe she just wasn't sure about this, going to some area she didn't know while it was raining.

She looked up and nodded forcing a smile, " If that's what everyone wants let's go hopefully we find some shelter. I wouldn't want you all to get sick or something let's go." She said as she moved onward looking at Whitedream, " Lead the way." She said as the white tom nodded and turned heading north.

To say this was easy was an understatement, with the rain that had gotten stronger as it was pouring hard now, with the lack of prey and no shelter. They had to also cross the Thunderpath but at this point it wasn't so big so it was easy it was just hard to see with the rain so they had to be careful and time it perfectly.

They did make it to some trees so they had some shelter from the rain but they still got wet. Whitedream noticed that it didn't seem like the rain was gonna let up anytime soon and he wondered about finding somewhere but there was nothing but the path they followed on. It must've been made by Twolegs at some point as it seemed old.

" Do you feel like we're anywhere close?" Fluffykit asked, her fluffy brown-and-white fur drenched with Rowankit's and Wind's being the same.

" I feel we're nearly there we don't have long now." Whitedream said as he let his paws guide him and they continued on.

It didn't take them long but they finally made it where they saw a lake that was surrounded by trees and a mountain that reached higher than the sky and they could se a hole that lead inside the mountain and the white tom felt they needed to go inside the cave.

The lake surrounding the cave look to be overflooded abit thanks to the rain but they didn't care since they just went ahead inside the cave to get out of the rain, " That's better now that we're inside." Featherkit said shaking the rain off her gray fur as the others did that as well, " So are we going to explort further?" She asked immediately looking up at them.

" I mean yeah we should since well we walked all the way here to figure out what's here." Whitedream said as he heard pawsteps.

" No need you have finally come." A voice called as they turned to see a silver she-cat with burning amber eyes that held wisdom in them.

" Who are you?"

" Forgive me my name is Shimmer." She said before smiling, " Welcome to the Remnant's Cavern."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The cave-dwelling cat lead the family further into the shadows of the cave, their paws splashing in the low amount of water that flooded through thanks to the storm beginning to flood the lake, and Whitedream didn't know how this she-cat could really see now that the light had long faded when the storm came in. They could still hear the thunder coming from outside as it was now storming and Slatekit had to point out that it reminded him of the Prophecy of Storms. The cave went deep into a dark stone wall and the entrance of it was nearly completely blocked by a huge waterfall that roared and foamed as it cascaded ono the deadly rocks below.

But the ears of this she-cat known as Shimmer had drowned out the deafening crashing of the wall of water in front of her. Her fur was dirty by the dirt and such from being in the caves for however long she has. She walked with grace and power that could imtimidate others which definitely worked on Whitedream and his family. The she-cat crouched close to the waterfall that her nose was a mouse-length from touching the falling liquid and the white tom had to wonder if she was getting a drink or just wanting to cool off.

" So you've been waiting for us?" Slatekit asked which his voice was practically drowned out by the waterfall but the she-cat heard him perfectly.

" Well we've been waiting for the dream that would become reality. I will explain to you everything when we get there." She said as she rose to her paws and turned to continue leading them. Whitedream had to admit her voice sounded familar and the sounds of the waterfall as well and he wondered why and how they were familar but nothing was coming to him at the moment so he just stayed silent.

" Are their others in these caves?" Featherkit asked bouncing besides Wind as they padded towards what they guessed Shimmer's camp.

The silver she-cat glanced back at the kit with golden amber eyes burning into her soul as she answered, " Yes there are others that live here they are all my children who I have welcomed when they didn't have a home as I welcome you all." Shimmer said as her left ear suddenly and she rose her paw off the ground lightly.

" Shimmer." A voice murmured, straining her sense of hearing until she detected soft pawsteps; that didn't belong to she-cat or them; approaching them, suddenly sound stopped as the cat joining them had stopped revealing a ginger mottled she-cat with orange spots with a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with strange silver eyes standing beside her.

Shimmer narrowed her eyes and silently padded over to the entrance by the edge of the waterfall. She dipped her head in welcoming as she waited for Whitedream and them to follow, " These two are Ember and Maple one of the cats that live alongside me, you will meet the others when we get into our camp." She introduced as Ember dipped her head with the other following before stepping forward.

" I knew you all would come!~ My sister thought I was crazy to believe this. I knew it.~" Maple smiled proudly and looked back at her sister and stuck her tongue out and that's when Whitedream knew.

" I remember now I had a dream of you all. You were talking about how crazy your sister was about talking about prophecies and such and you were saying she may be right or not." He said as Shimmer nodded.

" Yes I sensed your presence and that's how I knew of you coming because of that dream plus the one's in the Starry formes told Maple who told me." Shimmer explained, " But we will continue that after you all have eaten and rested. That storm is horrible out and you've been walking in it." She said as she began moving once more entering the entrance that the two sisters had just came through as they followed her where they were greeted by a dark ginger tom with black legs and a black bushy tail and another dark ginger tom with sharp claws who were sitting outside some walls as they dipped their heads when they walked back.

" Are those our visitors?" The dark ginger tom with the black legs questioned curiosly as his green eyes sparkled with excitement while the other just rolled his eyes.

" Yes this is Fox and that's his brother Talon. How were things while I was gone?" Shimmer asked as they nodded.

" Things have been good Loki was keeping watch over the storm in your den." Talon explained as the group entered through and made it into camp. Whitedream noticed a few cats who were there like a brown-and-cream pregnant she-cat, her belly round with kits as Whitedream could tell, and a dappled cream-and-white she-cat chatting about something. A dapple brown-and-white tom was sitting with an old, frail black tom with a white striped tail and a small silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped silver tail, some sliced ears like she had been a part of some big battle and dark blue eyes with a silver-and-white tabby molly with the gray speckles and a pale gray she-cat with dark gray splotches playing together. They were alittle smaller than Runningkit and them but were old enough that they were playing Moss ball.

That was when a ginger-and-white tom-cat with amber eyes made his way down the small ledge that lead to a den which Whitedream thought it was Shimmer's Den either way he was exhausted and wanted to rest. Shimmer seem to notice how tired they were and motioned for the brown-and-cream she-cat and the dappled cream-and-white she-cat to come over who did, " This is Rose and Peach and they will take you to some nests so you all can rest and i'll have some of my cats bring you some prey for when you wake up so please rest up and like I said i'll explain everything when you awake. I must tend to the skies and watch the storm." She said as she dipped her head as she headed up the ledge and to her den.

The she-cat known as Rose smiled, " Welcome, follow us and we will lead you all to some nests." She said as she headed over to another entrance that had some reeds handing down acting as a curtain where some nests were laid out.

" You all can use these for now and we'll have someone bring prey to you all." Peach added as they nodded heading towards the nests. Whitedream and Wind laid in one while the kits laid in another all curled up together.

Slatekit couldn't sleep though he wanted to explore and learn about these cats and what they stood for so once they had fallen asleep he got up and snuck out. He pushed through the reeds and looked around the unfamilar camp where the cats he didn't know continued on doing their own thing. He looked one direction and saw the silver-and-white tabby molly with the gray speckles and the pale gray she-cat with dark gray splotches that were playing together earlier hurtling towards him. Their tiny paws tried to go as fast as they could as they tripped over them and one another to make it to him.

" Hi what's your name?!" The silver-and-white molly asked green eyes looking him up and down, " My name is Speckle and that's my sister Dove." She greeted as he looked at them.

" My name is Slatekit." He introduced as they both grinned brightly.

" You're a Clan cat.~" Dove said as confirmation but as if they were excited to meet more like them he had to wonder that since he was real good reading the atmosphere.

" Well you're alittle too small." Speckle pointed out as the small gray tom growled.

" I'm not small maybe you two are _just too big_." He snarled defensively, " I would be big enough to be an apprentice by now if I was in a Clan." He reminded them.

Speckle giggled with Dove joining after, " Well we arn't exactly 6 moons yets so that makes you older than us."

" How do you know things about Clan traditions and all?" He asked, he knew because of how Whitedream told them about all of them but how would these strangers know unless...? He looked at them, " Are you all apart of a Clan?" He asked as he felt something into him from behind and saw gray fur that belonged to his sister Featherkit.

She fixed herself up and smiled, " I knew I heard you, hi my name is Featherkit and you've met my grump of a brother it seems." She giggled as the two other mollys giggled with her as Slatekit glared at her as if saying ' _shut your mouth or i'll make you_ '. Featherkit didn't seem bothered since she was use to it, " Speckle and Dove right? I heard you introduce yourselves." She added as they smiled at her.

" It is nice to meet you now you look big enough to be an apprentice." Speckle pointed out earning a glare from Slatekit who she didn't bother letting the glare get to her, " Anyway you can say we are _like_ a Clan. We know traditions because of Night who...well I think Shimmer will explain all when your family is well rested so let's just explore." Speckle said smiling at them, " We can introduce you to everyone." She said as thunder erupted from outsite as she looked up.

" It's storming hard hopefully it stops soon." Dove pointed out.

" Come on let's not worry about it come on." Speckle said brushing it off as she made her way through the clearing as they noticed the ginger-and-white tom-cat with the amber eyes walking as he spoked with Maple and Ember, " That's Loki, Maple and Ember's uncle, he took charge in taking care of them when their father Sun was killed with the help from Shimmer. He's sort of Shimmer's mate and kind of like number two around here though it's always caught between him and Ember who Shimmer considers her number two; but anyway honestly they arn't official or anything but they're really close and look out for everyone here." The she-cat rambled on which annoyed Slatekit he honestly wanted to explore perhaps now that Featherkit was here he could ditch them and explore. He noticed Loki wave off his Neices and head back up to Shimmer's den and he looked like he had something to say to him and he wanted to hear. So while Speckle rambled on and Featerkit as well as Dove listened he snuck off heading towards the ramp and hid behind a rock as he listened and watched.

He could see an opening out in front of Shimmer as she watched the storm that was happening outside. That was probably why he could still hear the thunder. She watched from inside as the storm continued on but he couldn't see her expression since her back was turned towards him but Loki's pawsteps echoed through as it alarmed the leader since she turned to face him.

" Shimmer we need to find higher ground the storm is beginning to flood the lake and the water is beginning to flood the camp. Rose is due anytime now I sense it." He spoke his voice filled with worries, " I know you wanted to wait until those outsiders came but they are here now and they have kits and we have barely no prey due to the flood." The ginger-and-white tom-cat said looking outside, " The storm is really bad and you know I just worry." He said stepping closer towards her as she smiled and wrapped her tail around him after he had sat down.

" I understand but we must wait for the others...they will come for they have Remnant blood in them and they will come the Star's will guide their paws." She said as she leaned into him her head brushing her shoulder, " I'm so glad that you look out for us it's good we have you." She said.

" Honestly...i'm still worried...but if you believe so then...I trust your judgement...you've lead us perfectly so far so i'm not about to doubt you." He said licking her ear as she purred. Slatekit felt at this point he was interrupting their time so he snuck back off and he had to wonder about the 'other's that were coming he wondered who they were.

" There you are!" Featherkit scolded as he had made his way down the ledge where he was greeted by her, " You just ditched us that wasn't nice." She pouted.

" Sorry I just wanted to look around." He apologized as Speckle looked at him.

" It's a good thing they didn't catch you but either way you two should probably rest. Shimmer will explain to you all." A voice said as they saw the small silver and white tabby she-cat pad up to them, " I'm sorry my kits have been occupying your time but you all must rest now." She said as she urged them with her paw back to the den their family was laying in. Slatekit and Featherkit guessed they didn't have much of an option so they listened to orders and went to sleep.

Soon enough they woke up when they felt Whitedream and Wind wake up with the others. Slatekit rubbed his eyes with his paw as Featherkit yawned wanting to sleep more but the thunder roaring outside woke her up much more. They headed out where they saw dapple brown-and-white tom walking up to them with a sparrow in his jaws.

" Sorry this is really all we have to give to you. My name is Starling nice to meet you. Once you all have eaten I will take you to Shimmer's den. Maple and Ember as well as Loki are waiting there for you all." He said as Whitedream dipped his head.

" Thank you this will be enough. I thank you all for your hospitality really." He thanked smiling happily, " Kits." He said looking at them as Runningkit dipped his head for them.

" Thank you for the food." He thanked respectfully as they began to eat and before they knew it they were finished and lead to Shimmer's den where Shimmer, Loki, Maple, Ember and an old, frail black tom with a white striped tail sat waiting as if knowing they were awake but they must've been told while they were eating.

" Ah it's good to see you all are so well rested anyway I know you all have questions but first this is our friend Night and well his ancestor is a Clan cat, but not of a clan you would have heard off. A clan that has been lost in the history of time. Cloudclan." The silver she-cat explained looking over at the tom who nodded.

" I know you must be confused since you are a Clan cat and have never heard of Cloudclan but it's true we have been lost for moons. Our clan lived in the highest mountains back in the old territory...the Original Cloudclan was...bad." The frail tom explained, " They weren't always though, they started out good enough, but as the winters became colder and colder each generation...so did their hearts. The ability to survive became the most important aspect. Apprentices were not made warriors until winter, and only after they had spent the night out in the freezing cold and then brought back something worthwhile to feed the clan. Many died before even becoming warriors, or soon after from the sickness brought on by the harsh requirement. This unfortunately snowball into high tension, as with most of apprentices dying they had fewer warriors. With fewer warriors they had less cats to catch food, making what little they did catch extremely valuable. Fights broke out constantly, usually over food, but sometimes others would just snap at each other and things would escalate into full on battles." Night recalled as the group listened intensely, " No one was trusted, not even their leader Silverstar; who was the daughter of the founding leader Cloudstar...or their medicine cat Winterfrost who tried to get help from Starclan. Their authority was questioned at every turn, there was no respect only arguements that were settled through bloodshed. There was no love either, mates were only together put of necessity for more cats. Some saw no point all together as kits were just more mouths they couldn't afford to feed. Things became worse and worse, the other clans saw them as no better then a group of slightly organized rogues and wished for them to no longer come to Gatherings; which Stormclan and Lightclan threatened them to no long come to Gathering. Cloudclan first asked for some territory so they could leave the mountains but when the other Clans declined they attacked them on a regular basis in a futile attempt to gain more territory and give them more food and better conditions to hunt in which always failed in the loss of warriors. When their numbers dopped too much for them to take on the other clans, and their anger, and hunger, and distrust came to a boiling point...they turned on each other. It was every cat for themselves, kin against kin, sister against brother, mates against mates, mother against kits; it didn't matter, all that did matter was that _you_ were the last cat standing. It was a massacre." He said nearly out of breathe as he recalled the horrible history of Cloudclan, " In the end there were only so many survived Silverstar, Winterfrost and a few others. By the time they came to their senses and realized what they had done, the damaged they had caused and the lives they had taken. They would live with that for the rest of their lives." His ears pricked back as sadness formed in his old eyes, " Disgusted by their actions and ashamed of what they had become, the remaining cats decided it would be best if they went their separate ways, and let Starclan decide if they deserved a second chance. They each took a different direction and never once looked back, effectively disbanding Cloudclan for what would be many years." He said as Shimmer stepped forward taking over for the she-cat.

" Silverstar and her family became rogues and lived off their moons in solitude having kits who lived on and soon enough how you came to be Whitedream. Silverstar's daughter Echomist had kits and her kit Diamond met a Rogue by the name of Archie who later they had your father Dovestar..." She spoke looking down taking a breath and looking up as faltering flashes of the lightning illuminates the caves enough to show the destruction outside, " Some became kittypets, others became rogues forever losing their heritage and that's where we get to this part. We all have Remnant blood and are ancestors of Cloudclan. Starclan must be wanting to give us all another chance to be once again and i've been chosen to be leader and when I have finished what the Star's have set out for me I will retrieve my lives."

" So what does this mean for us? I mean they didn't want us to be Kittypets and obviously not rogues or loners or even go back to Stormclan so does that mean?" Slatekit asked as Shimmer nodded.

" Yes you all are destined to be Cloudclan cats." Maple spoke looking at them, " You all have Remnant blood and many others have it too and will come here being lead by Starclan to come join us." She added as Fox ran into the den his dark ginger fur wet from the rain.

" I advice we leave now! More water is flooding in and it can kill us! I'm going ahead to have Ivy go ahead with Speckle and Dove. Talon is going to help Rose with Peach." He said.

" But where do we go!?" Ember asked shocked, " This is our home!" She growled stomping her paw on the ground. Her fur bristled like needles but then she realized it wasn't best to freak out in this situation so she flattened her fur and looked down, " Forgive my outburst...we do need to get out of here." She said as she stepped away seeing the cats huddled in the corned freezing and damp from the water now that it was making it's way into the camp.

" But to where is the question Ember..." Maple said eyes filled with fear and question as she didn't know what to do.

" We just need to find higher ground, this place will be flooded soon enough and if it keeps being like this..." Whitedream said.

" What about my kits?" Wind asked with worry and fright looking at them as Slatekit saw the panic and tears on his mother. She made her way forward and saw the lake very overflooded, " The lakes flooded!"

" What about this." Shimmer began, gentleness but urgency in her tone at the same time, " We'll have to carry the kits while we swim across the lake There has to be somewhere we can get out of the water...maybe the trees." She suggested.

" Rose won't be able to swim, she's nearly going to have those kits." Maple pointed out looking at her.

" We have to do this, I understand your concerns but she will have to push through to get out of this and to safety." The leader said as Whitedream walked up and looked outside through the hole.

Thunder struck through the land; sky filled with bleak, swirling and chaotic darkening clouds as the rain poured down hard onto the land. The harsh winds struck through the sturdy big trees shaking the branches violently as the leaves fell leaving the trees looking dead. The heavens having been replaced with chaos and dread long before as the rain poured down hard leaving the lands filled with more water than needed.

The faltering flashes of the lightning continued illuminating the cave enough to show signs of the destruction the storm was causing. The lake filled and water climbing past the average line in the colossal waves. He could hear a tree falling down from outside and of a sudden he was broken away from the sight outside as water poured into the cave. Salt water poured into the caves as the waves crashed down onto the cats who had no time to think of what to do. Quickly Whitedream scooped up the kits along with Wind following suit. He managed to grab Fluffykit and Runningkit while Wind grabbed Featherkit, Rowankit and Slatekit swam up their heads poking out of the water. Whitedream could barely see where he was due to the three kits with their fur getting in his way but he pushed through. He saw Fox went to scoop up Speckle while Ivy grabbed Dove who was petrified.

" Quick get out!" Shimmer called as felines began to swim out of the cave with the leader in the lead. None of them seemed to have any idea of where to go and Whitedream began to panic as he looked around unable to see anything but then a voice echoed and he knew it was Whitespot's voice.

" _The cats the color of Mist and Drizzle will lead you all to the skystones._ "

Whitedream looked around as the wailing of kits; which weren't his three that he was holding in his jaws; but of Speckle and Dove who were afraid, but he could barely hear them thanks to the storm. They weren't as blind to what was going on since they were old enough and they would live with remembering this moment for the rest of their lives if they were to make it out alive which he did hope so. He saw the trees and thought about it since obviously they could climb the trees and use them as a bridge just as he did back at the swamp. He saw two cats standing there a gray tom with black splotches and a blue-gray she-cat with a blue rose tucked underneath her ear. They stood on the big branches of the tree that had fell down motioning for them to come that way.

He looked at Shimmer who seemed to notice them, " Follow me!" She called as the cats followed her as she swam across the water and towards the fallen tree and the two cats, " Who are...?" She asked.

" Not the time but we're here to help." The she-cat said as the gray tom went to help Rose out of the water with the help of Talon as they jumped onto the branches, " My brother's a mute but he's gonna lead you all to the Skystones to see shelter for the time being." She explained as she helped Shimmer out of the water before going for Whitedream who got out of the water letting go of Fluffykit and Runningkit.

" Runningkit lead your sisters towards the trees and wait for that tom to get back. I'm going to look for your mother." Whitedream said as the blue-gray she-cat continued to help Shimmer's group. Loki got out of the water shaking the water out of his fur as he helped his nieces out.

" We'll take the kits." Ember said as she grabbed Fluffykit and Maple grabbed Runningkit as they headed towards wherever the gray tom was leading them. Whitedream looked around trying to spot his mate and kits he was worried since he hadn't seen them but he saw Fox and Starling carrying Featherkit, Rowankit and Slatekit as they made it towards where he was.

" Where's Wind?!" He asked as they looked at him.

" She was helping Night from last we saw she asked for us to take the kits and she would help him." Starling said fur muffled from Slatekit's and Featherkit's gray fur.

" The gray tom is leading everyone towards this place called the Skystones while his sister is helping get everyone out." The white tom explained as the two nodded and looked at the beautiful blue-gray she-cat who nodded and they disappeared into the trees.

" Shimmer!" They turned to see Loki appearing, " We suspect Rose is going into labor. Maple, Shimmer we're going to need you both." He said as the silver she-cat looked out.

" Not until Wind and Night come out they are the only ones left."

" Go i'll make sure they come." Whitedream practically screamed just so the she-cat could hear him as lightning roared in the sky, " Take care of your cats i'll go look for them."

" I'll be here too and when my brother leads you to Skystones he'll come back here too." The stranger said stepping forward as Shimmer looked at them deciding if she wanted to leave them or not.

But she nodded and looked at them, " Ok but please make it back safely." She said and with that they left.

Whitedream looked out and saw Wind dragging Night's body as it seemed to be limp and the ex-Stormclan cat had to wonder if he was dead. He went to the edge of the fallen tree claws digging into the bark as he had nearly slipped off and fell into the water, " Wind!" He tried to call but she was too far out so she didn't hear him plus with the storm. He gasped and she looked at him eyes filled with sadness as she smiled with black fur hiding it when he noticed a big wave crash over his mate and the elder as they were swallowed by the water. He cried out about to jump in when he noticed a familar dappled-and-tortoiseshell she-cat jump into the water and with quickness swim towards the spot Wind and the elder were last seen as she dived in. Next he saw Lark, Silver, Ebony and Ivory standing there watching before Lark lead them around the lake as to avoid the water since Whitedream had to believe they didn't know how to swim. His attention went back to the water as he saw Sweetpoppy struggle to lift both Wind and Night up from the water and Wind was now unconscious. He couldn't move due to fear but he saw the gray tom jump in with his sister following after as they swam to the scene to help Sweetpoppy. The blue-gray she-cat helped Sweetpoppy with Wind while the tom grabbed Night's body and they swam towards him where Whitedream helped pull Night's body up before pulling Wind's body and he went to immediately try and check if his mate was breathing.

" Wind come on wake up our kits are waiting for us!" He called nuzzling her as he saw she wasn't breathing so the blue gray jumped out of the water and went to him.

" Let me try something." She said as she flipped Wind onto her back as she opened her mouth and put her claw in trying to get the water out of the fluffy she-cat before she put her mouth onto her's breathing air into her lungs in an attempt to revive her but after some time nothing worked and she pulled back, " I'm sorry...i've done all I could and..." She stopped looking at the elder, " He didn't make it either." She said turning back to Whitedream, " I'm very sorry..."

" No she can't be dead! She can't leave me and our kits! No!" He cried as Lark and them made it to where they were.

Sweetpoppy looked down choking on a sob, " I'm sorry I tried!" She cried.

" I know you did thank you Sweetpoppy..." Whitedream said looking at her tears still flowing, " I can't leave her here...I need to take her with us and let the kits say goodbye..." He said as he went to pick up Wind's body and carrying it.

" You can't..." The blue-gray she-cat said, " You won't be able to travel to the Skystones and carry her...we can't carry him either." She said motioning to the elder, " We must...leave them behind..."

" I can't do that!"

" Whitedream...I don't want to leave them and they deserve a bural but...she's right you can't do that and you know it...we must go." Sweetpoppy said looking at him sadly, " We can leave their body somewhere and when the storm and flood goes we can come find them and give them a burial but we cannot lose anymore lives tonight...we must make it." She said laying her tail on his shoulder as he looked back at her, " You know this is what we must do..." She added as he looked down and hesitantly nodded.

" I...you're right...but how am I gonna explain to them...? That she's dead and that I left her behind...?"

" They will be happy that you are alive..." A voice said as Rosa appeared with Falcon and Siren with her, " We must head towards the Skystones and get out of this storm now...we will give mourn them and give them a proper burial when this is all over..." She spoke in such sadness and gentleness as he put her body down sobbing.

" Ok..." He said as they nodded.

" Come let us go." The blue-gray she-cat said as she and her brother lead them through the trees but Whitedream looked back getting one last look at his mate's body before he followed them leaving her behind.

The storm continued on showing no signs of letting up. He wondered if this was Starclan's punishment for everything. Maybe getting revenge for some past mistake or because of him or something. He held hope his mate's spirit would guide him and give him bravery and courage to face this; to tell their kits...

They made it towards some mountains that were higher than the previous and he could see a ledge that led to a higher entrance saving them all from being washed away by the flood. His thoughts did go towards how Stormclan and Lightclan were...he just wondered if they were ok...but for now he had to wonder how his kits were. Once they came inside he was greeted by wailing of Speckle and Dove who were being comforted by their mother as they had just dealt with something so frightening. He could see Maple praying in the corner for everything to be ok. Mewling could be heard as he guess Rose had her kits. He had seen an unfamilar golden-brown she-cat and a golden tom, but they seemed to know the blue-gray she-cat and her brother.

Shimmer greeted them with a soft and tiring smile, " Rose had her kits one she-cat and three toms very healthy. Talon is with her now." She said looking around, " Where's Night and Wind?" She asked when she didn't see them and Whitedream had to fight tears because his kits came running towards him.

" Papa!" Rowankit cried as they all tackled him.

" We were scare we lost you!" Runningkit cried; he was usually the one who stayed strong through tough times but he was scared from all this.

" Where's...Momma...?" Featherkit asked looking at him as they all followed wondering the same thing and that's when Shimmer gasped.

" Sweetpoppy, Lark, Silver, Ivory, Ebony? What are you doing here?" Slatekit asked looking at Rosa, Falcon and Siren, " Who are they?"

" Kits...i'm sorry...you're mother is...g-gone..." He said losing composure as he cried once he saw their faces. They went from pure terror to pure sadness in a matter of seconds.

" W-what...?" Featherkit not wanting to believe it began to cry as Slatekit followed as she hugged him and they were all crying and he hugged her.

" I'm sorry...i'm so sorry..." Sweetpoppy said, " I tried to save her and that elder but I failed...i'm so sorry kits..."

" W-where's her body...?" Runningkit asked.

" We couldn't bring it back with us...we wouldn't be able to make the journey here if we brought both of them back." The blue-gray she-cat explained, " I'm sorry..."

" I understand we only lost two lives and they will be missed and welcomed in Starclan as full warriors. I must thank you two so much may I have your names?" Shimmer asked as the blue-gray she-cat dipped her head.

" Misty and thats my brother Drizzle and we are destined to join the new Cloudclan, not just as but those two as well. They are Lion and Stem and they lost their home due to this storm and we brought them here. We all are to become the newly formed Cloudclan." She said as Whitedream ignored them holding onto his kits as they cried into him as he joined them.

" Hello Shimmer its been along time." Rosa said dipping her head as the silver she-cat purred returning the dip.

" It has been so long Rosa finally you are here in the place you belong." The leader said, " Maple come here." She called to the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who came up to them, " This will be your mentor Rosa." She explained.

" Rosaleaf." Rosaleaf corrected, " That shall be my warrior name now."

Maple nodded, " I've dreamed of this to learn medicine from you i'll do my best." She dipped her head silver eyes glistening.

Shimmer looked around as she noticed a rock and she stepped onto it, " Everyone gather there are a few things I wish to say. First I wish to thank Misty and Drizzle for coming to our rescue and I gladly welcome such bravery. Next I wish to welcome Rose's and Talon's kits who were born on this night but they as well as all of you show that Cloudclan will be strong." She said before looking down at Whitedream, " I sadly must say that we lost two wonderful cats tonight Wind and Night and they will be missed and welcomed into Starclan. Wind tried to save Night but she, too lost her life. Whitedream and dear kits I give you my condolences for your loss and now we will mourn them and sit vigil." Shimmer said bowing her head respectfully as everyone followed.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They mourned for the rest of the night some tried to sleep but the storm was still strong so most was awoken by the storm when they would just finally fallen asleep. Shimmer had stayed awake and heard from Talon and Rose that they named their kits Flutterkit, Cinnamonkit,Wolfkit and Nightkit. While at the same time, Whitedream urged his own kits to sleep but he didn't think they would with the fact they lost their mother that night as well as nearly died themselves. He just kept them close and hoped and wished this was just a dream but he knew that this was reality.

The storm did finally die down sometime in the night and they woke up to peacefulness and sunshine as the birds chirped and things were now calm. He woke up and moved his kit's with Ivy who was more that happy to watch them as they slept. He wanted to go out and see about finally Wind's and Night's body and see if they were there so they could bring them back but he was also afraid as well. He woke up and let his kits sleep in when he told Shimmer of his plans.

" Take Loki, Fox, Starling and Drizzle with you they can help you just in case you find them." Shimmer told the white tom who nodded, " Just tread carefully out there we haven't sent a patrol to see how much damage the storm and the flood caused. Loki if you can try to see if there is any prey that would be appreciated. Rose and her kits need the prey. I will be sending Talon and a few others today to look for some prey." The molly said as the ginger-and-white tom nodded as he brushed his pelt against her's as he passed by. The two had finally admitted to everyone on being mates and acted like so around others.

" Of course we'll try to find something while we're out there."

When they left the Skystones they saw the damage and it was just...rough...The forest below the mountains there was a path made by Mother Nature seperated the forest; trees on each side and on the other side of the trees laid a river that if you followed the stream lead to the lake near the Remnant's old home. The forest was eerie and silent of noise what-so-ever. Along the path stood Whitedream; his white fur shining and glistening in the sunlight. He definitely stood out of the now damaged forest as trees laid destroyed seeing how the flood and storm destroyed everything in it's wake. He glanced around looking for any signs of life at all as images flashed through the tom's head as he remembered the flood that happened just last night. It had crept on them like a fox creeping on it's prey before it attacked them with no warning even though Starclan had warned them of this storm many times just not when it was coming. The tom blamed Starclan for not doing their best to protect them and save Night and Wind but he knew there was no way of stopping something that was a part of nature and he was jusr glad they made it out and that the storm had long stopped and things were returning to normal. He just remembered the sadness in his mate's eyes before the wave had crashed over her ending her life as she breathed her very last breathe. He was angry that they took his mate, the mother of his kits away.

They made their way through the forest following the path of destruction that crossed their path as they dread over tree branches and trees that had been blown over. They finally made it to the spot where he had left Wind's body and he was expecting to see her fluffy brown-and-white motionless body still there along with Night's but they were gone.

It was his worse nightmare, he never thought she would die and leave him so soon, Die far away from him as he watched weakly as she lost her life saving a tom she had just met...He cursed Starclan for taking her away from him and their kits too soon. He couldn't help but chuckle pathetically which earned looks from Loki, Fox, Starling and Drizzle who watched silently and sadly at him. He swore he thought she was going to grow old with him and watch their kits grow up but he guessed that the flood stole those thoughts away from him. He choked on a sob and dipped his head in some effort to control himself but he just began to cry again. He just kept remembering everything about her.

How they met, how they became mates, how they were adopted together and had their kits...She had taught him to let go of the past and gave him a chance of a future, gave him something he thought he would never have...Having taught him everything he knew he was forever grateful and would love her and no one else.

Once he gained his composure somewhat he padded slowly with the others following as he stepped off the path and headed through the forest for a couple of miles before following the small rocks and arriving towards some makeshift steps made of rocks that were dug into the ground. They decided they were gonna look for their bodies if they were washed away and brought to another spot but as they continued time passed and the sun began to shine brightly in the sky. Bringing back the blue sky that had disappeared for awhile during the storm and it just reminded him that it was Newleaf even though the dread of the storm felt more chilly than it ever was in Leafbare.

" Whitedream." Loki called as he looked over towards the tom who had called his name, " We should head back...their bodies are gone...the most I can say is a fox or something grabbed them once they were washed away I'm sorry..." He said holding the small crow that they had managed to find and kill, " We've been out for a long time and we should get back." He said as Drizzle nodded no sound coming out of his mouth as the white tom looked away before nodding.

" Ok let's head back." He said and they did so heading back to the Skystones.

Whitedream was greeted by his kits who came up to him when they returned. He guessed they wanted to see if they found their mother's body because when they stepped inside they looked defeated and he couldn't help but fill more guilt about it. He looked away from them and turned sadly as Shimmer greeted them.

" I see you haven't found them...i'm so sorry they will be forever remembered Whitedream but I must speak with you about something." She said turning to head off towards a different spot away from everyone, " What do you plan to do now Whitedream?" She asked, " I will tell you that we plan to get strong and wait for Rose and Talon's kits to be old enough before we travel and make ourselves known to the other clans. Your friends Sweetpoppy, Lark, Silver, Ivory and Ebony have decided to join us as offcial Cloudclan cats. I plan to go to the Star's Cavern close to where Stormclan and Lightclan are and retrieve my nine lives. I would love for you and your kits to join us." She told him looking at him her amber eyes looking into his soul.

Whitedream looked down, " I don't know what I want to do...haven't thought much on it seeing that I just lost my mate...and I...I just don't know at the moment..." He explained to her glancing over to where his kits were sitting crying to one another.

" Perhaps you need to consult the Stars and your kits and see what they want to do. They are old enough now to know what they want to do." She said resting her tail on his shoulder, " Follow me." She urged as she lead him down a tunnel where there was a beautiful lake underneathe where the waters was as clear as day. Sounds of a distance waterfall laid off in the distance that was the only sounds as they two stared at the lake.

Whitedream was astounded at this and he wondered how something so beautiful could be here hidden away from the world, " How did you know?"

" Misty showed me last night when everyone fell asleep. She said that this lake was once where the clans in the beginning came to meet the Early Starclan cats not the Modern ones." She explained looking towards him as she put her paw in the water causing a ripple.

" Wait the Early...? Oh you mean like River?" He asked as she nodded before looking at him.

" I assume you've met her?" She asked as she continued.

" Yes she came to me and warned me about the Modern Starclan...that they were gonna do something..." It dawned on him, " D-do you think they caused the storm? Or Wind's death!?" He asked.

" Whitedream I don't know think so, things happen and Starclan can only control so much but I understand you have your own issues with them but I don't think they would cause this. They only have so much power and controlling nature isn't one of them. Please go speak with River and she will give you some advice. I know she's hard to understand but she means well and she understands being divided as you are." Shimmer said, " I understand it as well but not as much so please speak with her she will help you." She added before padding off but stopped, " Oh i'll watch over your kits for you." She said as she stepped off as Whitedream walked over to the water and looked down before he laid down and lapped at the water as if he knew. Before he knew it he was out like a light.

When he came to he woke up in the same cave but something was different about it he looked over seeing the see starry faded form of the blue-gray she-cat standing ontop of the waver and she definitely looked as if she belonged. Maybe it was because this was where the Clans came to speak with Starclan in the beginning. He stood and waited as she made her way towards him.

" Welcome Whitedream, you remember correct?" She asked as he nodded and before he could reply she continued, " You have issue and come to me." She said ripples underneathe since she was standing on the water.

" Shimmer said you've dealt with the same as I am right...I don't know what I want to do stay here or leave with my kits...I-I dunno I just lost my mate..." He mewled looking up, " You warned me of our Starclan that they were gonna do something bad was it this storm, the flood? Wind's death?" He asked.

" No they cause death of twoleg so all leave kittypet life that all." She explained before looking away, " But you ask if I dealt with same as you I did. Back then I lead group of cats that is now Stormclan but a cat name Stormwalker came and gain acceptance of group and became leader. I no wanted to step down so I try be best leader but in end they choose him and I forced to step down." She explained as he listened she looked sad to explain this, " Close ones, loved ones chose him and I felt no right to be there so I left and try find place but...no place for me...came here to mountain to..." She said before stopping.

" To?" He asked curious as to what she did.

" To die." She said not ashamed of it as he gasped to hear that, " No be shocked, I die in place I learn to love, I find peace in." She stated, " You no do what I did, you have other place to go where family lies need you now." She added before looking at him, " You know truth and wish to go."

" Back...to Stormclan?" He asked as she nodded.

" They, too effected by storm, one they follow lost and need be found."

" Wait...Rainstar? My brother Rainstar!?" He asked shocked and worried for him.

" He live but gone you need go." She told him as her body began to fade, " First talk to youngers." She said before disappearing.

He woke up and headed back knowing he needed to speak to his kits as River had said and then he needed to head back to Stormclan and see how they were. He didn't feel right bringing his kits with him on this seeing it was dangerous outside so he thought of keeping them here but he needed to speak with them first.

He saw them talking with Speckle and Dove as he made his way towards them, " Kits." He called as they turned.

" Papa.~" Featherkit said smiling but he could tell her smile was sad she was trying to be strong and he knew it wasn't working.

" Shimmer said you went to think by yourself." Fluffykit pointed out and Whitedream had to admit it was hard to look at her since she looked just like her mother and it always brought sadness out of him.

" Yes and I wish to speak with you all about something." He said as they nodded and huddled into another part of the cave, " Listen all of you...I did some thinking and...well I'm going to go back and check on Stormclan, you all are gonna stay here and be apart of Cloudclan." He said.

" Dad no." Slatekit began, " We want to come with you and help anyway we can." He added as the others agreed.

Rowankit looked at him, " Daddy no you can't go out there what if we lose you too?!" She asked tears in her eyes.

" Yeah...we don't want to lose you." Fluffykit confirmed their fears as he looked at them and tried to force a smile.

" Guys I'm not going anywhere but I don't want you going out there it is...rough. Here you are safe and with friends and they will take care of you while i'm away. I promise this is not pernament and i'm not leaving i'm going to check on them...Slatekit you were right before when you called me a coward for leaving them behind you were right and I need to go back and see them once more." He said looking at the smal gray tom who looked down.

" Go dad we'll still be here when you returned. We don't know how long you'll be gone but maybe when you get back we'll be apprentices right guys?" He asked looking at them as they smiled and all nodded.

" Yeah we'll make you proud dad." Runningkit said smiling at him as Rowankit puffed out her chest as Whitedream smiled.

" You all already make me so proud same with your...mother...she's watching you all now and is very proud I promise. I will be back as soon as I can but I must do this." He said licking each and every one of their heads.

" We love you Papa and will be waiting for you." Featherkit smiled.

" I hear you have come with a decision i'm happy to hear and you are very welcome here whenever you return and your kits will be safe. I plan to start acting as leader of Cloudclan while you are away." Shimmer said walking up to them.

" Thank you for watching over them." He thanked as she smiled.

" You are one of us as they are and I would never just throw out kits." She said resting her tail on his shoulders in a kind gesture that she did, " I will see about getting you some prey before you leave tomorrow." She said turning and stalking off.

Once he got some prey he was eating as Sweetpoppy came up to him and sat down, " Mind if I join?" She asked as he shook his head pushing the prey somewhat her way so she could snag a bite, " So I hear...you're going back to Stormclan...? That it's bad I would offer to go with you but I wouldn't be welcomed fondly so please be safe and tell Sorrelcreek I'm so sorry." She said as he looked at her nodding as he swallowed.

" I will Sweetpoppy i'll tell her that you are alive and well and she will see you soon. You tried to save Wind and that means alot to me that you tried...I do miss her but i'm trying to stay positive as she would want me. I leave early tomorrow and I want you to do one thing for me."

" What's that?"

" Keep an eye out on my kits while i'm away I know they'll try to do some crazy things so I want you to watch over them and be there for them. They're still upset over the loss of their mother and I want someone close to be there for them." He asked as she smiled and nodded.

" Of course i'll watch over them for you it's the least I can do." She smiled as they sat and chatted while eating.

He woke up in Starclan and he had to admit it had been awhile but he saw everyone there and he had to hope to see Wind but she wasn't there. Icypaw stepped forward now bigger than he previously remembered seeing her. She somewhat had a sweet and kind smile that he remembered when she was alive. Whitespots sat besides Redstar as everyone watched.

" I'm no longer just Icypaw I have recieved my full name Icyrose." She explained to him now the same height as him able to look him directly in the eyes, " I must apologize for advice for everything." She said which confused him, " I have long forgiven you but I wanted to push you and I know it was wrong but it did and look where you are now. I'm proud of you now that you are heading back to Stormclan."

That statement confused him because it was opposite of what she said before, " Wait you've...forgiven me?" He asked as she nodded and he stepped forward and she further confirmed by continuing.

" Yes listen we of Starclan wanted you to learn to get over the things that Dovestar did and you have thanks to Wind. I needed to be hard on you and others to do so and I never wanted to but it was just what I needed to do."

" Did you all cause Wind to die? And where is she?" He asked as Whitespots stepped forward tail brushing Icyrose as she made her way towards Whitedream.

" No we did not cause her death, we may be Starclan but we don't intervene in the lifes of the living." She said as Whitedream laughed.

" Funny you tried to lead my two kits to Stormclan that sounds like intervening and I don't understand why River had to warn me that you all were gonna cause something bad and then she further told that you caused the death of my twoleg."

" We can't even control twolegs lives we pushed for it because we wanted you to leave that lifestyle and you wouldn't listen to us or even your own kit but we didn't cause her to die she was very old." The white spotted she-cat spoke trying to get him to understand.

" If you all didn't do that then...Wind would be alive..."

" No...err I mean yes she died...and we are sorry..." Jadeeyes said stopping as he looked around them, " But you know we can't just judge every step we make to save the lives of others. Its better to lose just one or two than lose alot. If you all stayed in that Twoleg home you would all die due to the flood. We needed you and your family to survive and it's a shame Wind didn't she died trying to save a cat."

" Why isn't she here?" He asked.

" She's...not gonna show herself right now Whitedream you have more important things and you will find that you have to continue on." Redstar said looking at him with seriousness in his tone, " I miss Softfeather but i'm glad she is living this better life in Lightclan. We all left someone and it was hard for them, for us and you will move on from this sadness and grief and when you do Wind will show herself."

" Ok." He said turning, " I'm leaving." He said.

That day passed and the next morning came, he woke up very early and stretched before silently saying bye to his kits while they slept before heading out. He was met with Shimmer, Ember, Maple, Rosaleaf, Loki and Sweetpoppy, " We wanted to wish you luck and safe travels." Shimmer smiled.

" Thank you may Starclan guide you." Rosaleaf said smiling as she didn't know anything but she knew that Stormclan would probably be a mess thanks to the Storm, " Tell everyone in Stormclan I said hello." She said as he nodded before heading out.

He left the Skystones and all that behind and headed towards south to get to Rosaleaf's barn. He was going the way he remembered he came from all those moons ago but he did wish he could skip the swamp but he knew he would have to go that way and so he did. He passed through so much tragedy and destruction that the storm and flood left coming across some trees here and there and he could see Twolegs trying to move them out of the way as an attempt to clean up and he steered clear of any Twolegs and he figured he could by going the way Sweetpoppy did when she had left after the battle with the rogues and so he tried to remember what she told him. He kept going completely dodging Rosa's Barn and going east remembering some things here and there but everything was mostly destroyed so he did have a hard time remembering obstacles and such.

But he managed and he arrived at the Thunderpath but the path was blocked off and he had no choice but to go the long route. He would have to head towards the Star's Cavern and then towards Stormclan that way. He was tired by the time he even got close to Star's Cavern and it was nighttime so he decided to take shelter and rest for awhile he wouldn't be able to see if he continued and besides he was starting to get hungry and he needed to catch some prey. He just hoped everything was ok.

That next morning he woke up when a drip of dew fell onto his nose from a leaf in the trees and he was woken by the sunshine and he was glad that there was no signs of the storm coming back. Now it's been two days since the storm and flood and he found himself sheltering in the trees. His white fur was mucky and dirty from the mud and he hated it. Never before had he been so dirty. He rose to her paws and stretched before continuing on and while he was walking he passed by some mountains and wondered something but he had no time he needed to get to Stormclan camp. He finally got there and he saw the entrance was trashed but he pushed his way through the bushes and saw it was destroyed. The ledge leading up to the Leader's den was destroyed, trees and it was just a mess...something he wasn't expecting to come back to and it broke him because last time he saw this camp it was flourished and full of life now it was empty and dull of life.

" Hello?" He called hoping atleast someone was here but he recieved no reply as he grew dishopeful. He shook his head he couldn't be like that and he had to believe they would find a place to get out of this.

He headed out of camp and went to look around the territory maybe someone would be around getting an idea of how bad the damage was. He looked around sniffing the air and around him getting some scent of Stormclan. He could only hear the silence of the forest and he was just glad he lost the bell that had been attached to his green collar during the flood or he would have alarmed the entire forest and he didn't want that just in case there was trouble around. He felt he heard something so he swiveled his ears backward to hear ir better, he could hear some sort of sound and thought maybe it sounded alot like pawsteps. He wondered who it could be but kept his eyes fixed up ahead where the Snakerocks were. He was about to take off once again when the faint rustling behind him became loud and fast-approaching leaf-crackle that he realized he was in danger. Whatever hit him like an explosion he couldn't see who as he was thrown sideways into a clump of brambles. Twisting and yowling, he tried to throw off his attacker that had fastened itself on his back. He was rusty in his skills and definitely losing in this attack but he was trying to manage. It was gripping him with incredible sharp claws that reminded him that he was glad he still had his sharp claws. Whitedream could feel spiked teeth pricking at his neck in an attempt to defeat him but he wasn't about to go do.

He writhed and squirmed as his fur began to ruffle in an attempt to scare off his attacker and show them that he wasn't about to go down easily. It was a tactic Stormclan cats used when fighting. He tried to struggle and throw them off but couldn't free himself. He felt helpless and then he froze. What if whoever this was killed him and his kits were without both parents. He couldn't have that. He flipped over onto his back and he knew this was risky but he had to. He managed to kick up his hind legs to knock the breath out of his attacker. Thrashing fiercly, he managed to free himself and then pounce onto his attacker ready to show him how he wasn't just about to let whoever this cat was take him out. He had his paw on the cat's windpipe ready to cut away at windpipe.

But when he realized it he caught sight of darker gray splotches and focused better to see familar gray tabby fur and he knew who this was. Happiness and sadness pricked their way to his heart as he smiled at the tom who had yet to realize he just attacked his older brother.

" I-If...you're going to kill me do it!" The tom said eyes still close as he waited for the moment of death but the paw retracted from his throat and the weight on him disappeared since Whitedream got off of him and stepped away and he opened his eyes confused as he rose to his paws, " Huh?"

" It hasn't been that long, Jaysnow." Whitedream stated as Jaysnow looked at him before noticing the scar and the familar green eyes.

" Oh my Starclan...Whitedream is that you?" He asked as the white tom nodded as his brother looked him up and down noticing how his fur was dirty and he wore a green collar, " Your wearing a kittypet collar?" He asked as Whitedream nodded.

" Yeah...uh...I became a kittypet for awhile had some kits with a kittypet named Wind...who...uhh...I lost during the storm then I came here after to check on you all..." He said as Jaysnow pushed him.

" You've been gone for moons and now you come back...god you...you..." He began as Whitedream thought his brother was really angry but then he pulled him close and hugged him crying, " You goofball! We were all worried!" He sobbed and Whitedream held him close breathing in the scent of his brother.

" I'm sorry I needed to go to get myself settled but i'm back for now so come on dry the tears." He said as he let go and his brother nodded wiping the tears away.

" R-right...Oh man I need to find Drizzlepaw! He's my apprentice and he disappeared in the flood...well with alot of others while some..." He said stopping, " Rainstar's missing and Scarredfoot is dead. He tried to save Ripplekit and Doestep but they all died..." He explained.

" Starclan told me Rainstar was missing and I came to help find him...and know how everyone is doing." The white tom said as Jaysnow looked at him, " It must be a sign then...help me look for Drizzlepaw and then we'll go back to where we're staying which is Snakerocks." He explained as Whitedream nodded.

They continued on down the path passing the destruction the flood left in it's wake. He had to wonder how they Lightclan was and hope they were alright especially Softfeather.

He stopped looking down at his paws as green eyes looked up noticing two rocks between them gray fur with black ripples clung towards the rocks with blood matted in the fur. They both gasped and ran over moving the body gently and saw that it was Drizzlepaw and he was dead.

It was such a bad way to die far away from your clanmates...He watched his brother mentally curse Starclan for taking his apprentice too soon and he watched him bury his nose into his fur and mourned as he began to crying softly. Whitedream watched sadly as the tom rose his head before choking on a sob before picking up his apprentice's body.

" C-come on lets see if we can find anyone else..." He said as he sadly walked off. Along the way they found Brackenwish his body layind motionlessly in the water eyes dull of life. He was dead and they picked him up and headed back to the temporary camp.

When they got there he was met with looks from everyone since they probably didn't remember him due to his scent, the fur and the collar but he noticed Scarredfoot's, Doestep's and a white-and-black dappled tom's body sprawled out in the center so he put Brackenwish's body there as his brother dropped Drizzlepaw's.

" Excuse me for a moment I got to go tell Mistywater and Wavepaw about his death." Jaysnow said as he stepped off and in a matter of seconds he was tackled to the ground as he saw Soaringwind; who was now much taller than the last time he saw her; she had tears in her eyes and she smiled.

" I knew it was you Whitedream!~" She purred as he looked away still feeling guilty when he noticed the scar he had caused, " Don't be upset over it please I understand you had alot going on back then and i'm not mad." She added.

" O-ok..." He said as she got off him and he rose to his paws.

" So a kittypet?" She asked, " You're too dirty to be one." She pointed out as he looked at himself.

" Well I was one for a time but then things happened and i'm not anymore..." He said not wanting to go too deep into it, " Anyway it's been awhile Soaringpaw."

" Soaringwind." She corrected as he gained a sad look when she said wind.

" Oh...Wind..." He looked down as she tilted her head.

" Oh hold on there will be some cats that want to see you." She said stepping off into the caves as he heard wailing and saw Mistywater run out with Wavepaw in tow as they ran to Drizzlepaw's body and cried. They didn't notice him and he was glad since he didn't want anyone noticing him as of yet.

Cloudsky ran out with Winterdusk, Jaysnow, Brambleberry and Soaringwind as Cloudsky flew herself towards him and he swore he was just keep getting cats thrown at himself, " Oh Whitedream i'm so glad you're back!~ That you're alright." She smiled looking at him, " Jaysnow did explain everything and he told me you have kits? Where are they, I want to meet them."

" They're back with some friends of mine like Rosa. I didn't want them out in this mess when I came here. I promise you'll get to meet them soon enough." He explained to her.

" Welcome back." Winterdusk said.

" Wait the same Rosa who lead us here?"

" Yes I met her and she's helped me out but i'll explain that all later." He said looking around, " Where's Leopardsplash?" He asked.

" She's missing...last we seen her was going after Rainstar and he's missing too and we...just...don't know. Shadewhisper is taking over being in charge but we're losing our minds not knowing where they are." Brambleberry explained, " Oh come on Arcticsky will want to see you too. She's in the cave about to have kits." She said.

" Maybe later I'm here to look for Rainstar and Leopardsplash, Starclan told me to come here for this exact moment." He explained, " Tell her I promise I will come see her." He said seeing Sorrelcreek appear, " Oh hold on just a second." He said as he went to her, " Sorrelcreek."

" Oh Whitedream you're back?" She asked confused.

" Yes...but I got something to tell you...Sweetpoppy is alive and well...she wanted me to tell you sorry."

" She's...alive? Wait I thought you would hate her?"

" I mean I did but while I was gone i've learn to let go and she's a good friend to me now...she even tried to save my mate in the storm but failed...but I don't blame her she's back watching over my kits." He explained to her as she smiled.

" I'm glad she's ok really thank you for telling me." She said tears forming as he smiled and passed his family.

" I'm going out to look for Rainstar and Leopardsplash." He said as Shadewhisper came out frantic.

" I just recieved a vision about Rainstar!" He called.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Shadewhisper emerged out of the den and said that Whitedream could see everyone's hope reappear. It seemed to him that hope just seemed to rekindle a flame in the clanmates he grew up with and it made him happy to see but he knew without their leader guiding them for the two days.

Without knowing if he was alright or what his status was. He just hoped his brother was ok.

" What's the vision? Is it telling us where he is?" The white tom asked as black tom glanced at him with grayish-blue eyes.

" Whitedream?" He asked but went back to the important things seeing as Whitedream and everyone wanted to know, " The vision said he will be in the place we won't suspect under the rubble of Clouds."

" Rubble of Clouds what does that mean?" Jaysnow pointed out.

" A place we don't suspect?" Cloudsky added in as Whitedream thought about it trying to think of what that could be.

" That's all I saw...i'm sorry I don't have any further answers." Shadewhisper said ears flattening as Strikestone stepped forward.

" It's better than anything Shadewhisper thank you go rest I know you've been up for some time. Ivoryshade can take over." He said dipping his head towards the Medicine cat who nodded slowly as he went back into the cave.

" Rubble...maybe under a rockslide or something?" Brambleberry said as they all gasped as she looked around, " Look i'm just suggesting here." She pointed out as they relaxed.

" Maybe...she's right and what about the Clouds part? Maybe since clouds are in the sky if you look up maybe like up north?" Whitedream suggested as they looked at him and his ears flattened for some reason. He did feel out of place so maybe that was it, or maybe it was because he had left and just returned for a short while, " Oh I see...sorry." He apologized looking away.

" Oh no dear it's fine...it's not that we're glad you're back but it is weird for you to be here since you've been gone for moons. Besides with the collar and your fur it's much weirder." Cloudsky pointed out, " Come on let's get you cleaned up and get that collar off of you." She smiled as she lead him towards Snakerocks and inside where Brightsky, Fadingmist and Arcticsky was; Arcticsky; who was round with kits, back leg all damaged with scars. She looked up at him and smiled brightly stormy blue sparkling with happiness.

" Whitedream you're back!~" She purred, " Oh if I could move I would definitelty come hug you." She pointed out giggling as he smiled heading towards her.

" I'm glad to see you too, heard your were expecting congratulations on that by the way." He said as he heard a scoff and saw Flamestorm, Wildfire and Duskshade; who looked broken and he had to believe it was because of the lost of his sister. Wildfire stepped up and looked at him with a unpleasant look.

" You ran off and now you're back seriously you think we just welcome you back like nothing happened." The ginger tabby tom snarled muscles moving underneathe light orange stripes before he continued not caring about what he was saying as he stopped when he was close towards Whitedream looking him up and down with disgust, " You're a coward who left us and became a kittypet." He continued as he could see Flamestorm and Duskshade look away as if they were agreeing with him.

Whitedream sighed looking at him as he stepped up to him not backing down; maybe back then would he just sit there and take it but not now he learned alot during his time that he was away, " Wildfire you can say what you want about me, I left and I know what I did was wrong but I needed to leave to improve and get better with my issues and I've paid the price. I lost the she-cat I loved; who taught me how to let go, who gave me kits. I lost any respect I had, I lost any place I could have with my family and here in Stormclan so honestly I don't care what you say about me but i'm here because Stormclan needs me now and my family needs me now." He fought back claws digging into the ground as he fought that tiny side of him that wanted to rip Wildfire's ears off but he could control himself now.

" I can definitely see you've grown." Shadewhisper said stepping forward as they looked at him, " Whatever you went through on this journey you've learned alot and I'm more than happy to see you again and we welcome you definitely." He said as he brought the white tom off to the side looking around, " The vision also said you might know where to go...something to do with the Remnants." He whispered as Whitedream looked at him.

" Don't think I didn't know trust me but that's all I know." He said leaning away as he leaned back down to tear at the green collar as the item dropped to the ground, " There that's better I can recognize you much more better." He smiled before stepping off to finally go rest.

" Come here and i'll finish cleaning you up we can chat with Arcticsky." Cloudsky said bringing him by the small pond that was close to the pure white she-cat who sat up awkwardly as they sat. Cloudsky brought her paw and dipped it into the water before rubbing away at the dirt.

" I hear you had a mate and kits Whitedream, what are their names?" His sister asked as he looked at her as his mother continued to clean him.

" Well my mate's name was Wind and I have five kits and their names are Runningkit, Slatekit, Featherkit, Rowankit and finally Fluffykit." He explained as she purred.

" Oh you gave them clan names?" She asked as he nodded.

" Of course I would never forget my roots. I'm still a Stormclan warrior at heart even though I left and I'm sorry I did...but I needed to find myself." He answered looking at Arcticsky's paw sadness burned into him as his mind raced through what had happened to her. It was hard to see his sister now forever stuck like this never going to continue on being a warrior as she wanted to be, hell it hurt to believe something like this could happen. He remembered when Jadeeyes told him about this and he was sadden by the news, " I'm sorry about your paw..." He apologized biting his cheek as to hold back his sadness, " How is it?" He wondered.

" It's ok Whitedream it is rough that I won't be a warrior but i'm fine honestly. I'm starting a new life and i'm fine." She smiled as a purr rumbled in her throat, " But anyway where are your kits at? We would have loved to meet them."

" Well...they're with some friends we met along our way. We all took refugee together from the flood. I decided to leave them while I came here to check on you all..." He answered

" We arn't you a doll." She giggled raising her unijuried paw to her mouth to lick it before washing her ear, " It is nice to have you back and don't worry things will be back to normal and then you can go grab your kits and come back pernamently we'll be a family again." She insisted happily, " Especially with my kits close to coming."

Whitedream looked down unsure if he should tell her he wasn't staying...but he could upset her especially now and his mother too who was now washing his now clean fur. She already lost him once and then she lost Heatherkit and didn't know about Rainstar so he just couldn't, " Yeah..." He croaked as his mother pulled away.

" There's my handsome boy.~" She smiled as Arcticsky huddled over in pain before yowling, " Oh Arcticsky?!" She asked worried as the pure white she-cat opened one eye.

" Kits...!" She gasped in pain and Whitedream didn't think she would be in pain like this. When Wind went into pain she wasn't in this much pain. Ivoryshade rushed over looking her over.

" Yes your kits are coming." She said as she pressed her paws gently against the she-cat's enormous belly, " Something's...not right...but don't worry it'll be fine." She said turning to look for her mentor who was laying in his nest asleep. Paws covered his face as his black fur rose up and down showing signs he was breathing.

" I believe in you Ivoryshade...Cloudsky will you stay with me and I want Flamestorm here too." Arcticsky asked as her mother nodded leaning down licking the small tears that were forming.

" Of course i'll stay." She said as Flamestorm appeared beside her not having left.

" I'm here." Her mate stated nuzzling her as Whitedream rose to his paws.

" I'll head out i'll be outside good luck." He said before stepping outside where everyone stood around. He looked up at the sky going back to thinking about Shadewhisper's vision, " The vision said he will be in the place we won't suspect under the rubble of Clouds." He thought as he continued looking up seeing the fluffy white cloud inching slower and slower south. He turned his head and thought about it before hearing a voice.

" _Follow the river where you splashed then follow the trail._ "

" Follow the river where I splashed...?" He pondered before he jumped as it hit him, " The river where I splashed! That's it! When me and Soaringwind fell in when I saved her." He exclaimed as if saying her name made her appear.

" You say my name?" Soaringwind asked looking at him as he whipped his head around.

" Yes, I may have figured out where to go!" He said turning toward his two younger brothers who appeared along with Strikestone and Brambleberry, " Jaysnow, Winterdusk, Soaringwind you got to come with me I may know how to get to Rainstar please!?" He cajoled as they nodded.

" Lead the way." Jaysnow said as they looked at Strikestone and Brambleberry, " You two stay here and tell Cloudsky that we may have a lead." He said

" No we're going too, he's my brother too." Brambleberry said as Strikestone nodded, " Let us go."

" Ok then come on." Whitedream said as the group took off.

The wind flew in their fur as the group ran towards the river that he and Soaringwind had nearly drown in all those moons ago. He had explained that much and they listened while the headed through the destroyed forest they called home. He had noticed how quickly that Soaringwind had grown and how quick she was as her long legs took her wherever she needed to go. She was quick maybe that was why she got the name Soaringwind. The sun shone from a blue sky crossed by scudding white clouds that darkened the sky when they covered the sun. As they got close they could hear the stream gurgle with movement asa they brushed through the long grass on their way to the stream.

" Ok where do we go? You said follow the river right?" The gray tabby tom questioned as the white tom nodded.

" Let's go." He said as they followed the stream and they found themselves following the trail that the stream took them and Whitedream noticed how the mountains that he came by when he first arrived back was coming into distance and that had to be it. The rubble of Clouds that had to do with something about the new Cloudclan. When he looked up once they were close clouds circled the top and they looked around before they stopped once they got there and gasped when they saw the familar dappled, golden tabby fur with the unusual, dark, golden spots. A giant rock that laid in the stream, they were following, had stopped her body from being dragged away with the waters.

" No!" Whitedream cried as he used his powerful haunches and jumped over the other side to get closer and grabbed the soaked fur and drag the body out of the water. They all gathered and dipped their heads in respect, " W-why...i'm sorry..." He apologized as Jaysnow pricked his ears sadly as Soaringwind cried softly into her fur which Whitedream didn't think they were that close.

" You will be missed Leopardsplash. May you join Starclan with everyone and we wish you happiness..." He said as Whitedream looked at him with tear filled eyes as he blinked them away and stood up, " We need to find Rainstar..."

" We'll take her body back." Strikestone said looking up as Brambleberry nodded.

" You guys go and find Rainstar and bring him home." She proposed as the two picked up Leopardsplash's body and headed over the river before trodding back to the temporary camp.

" What now?" Winterdusk asked after the two left to go back to camp, as Soaringwind looked around seeing a pile of rocks that toppled over as if a rockslide.

" Well this place recieved some damage from the storm." The brown-and-white scarred she-cat pointed out as amber eyes scouted around, " Should we check inside?" She said motioning to the entrance that lead inside the cave.

" Let's check around-" Whitedream said as he was interrupted by a sound.

" Ummm hello is anyone there?" They heard a voice that rang around them and they didn't know where it came from Whitedream made his way towards where the rockslide was.

" Hello?" He asked as the voice came out stronger, but yet weaker with pain and exhaustion.

" Whitedream is that you?" The voice asked and the tom knew who it was stuck inside.

" Rainstar! We found you!~" He purred.

" Why...you know what maybe later but for now can you get me out of here. My leg is damaged by a rock and I can't move." He asked as the white tom nodded looking at the rocks seeing if there was one he could easily move. He did find one that was just laying there and figured he could move it. He padded to it and stood up on his back legs and carefully placed his front paws on the rock feeling it.

" Ok guys move back just in case." He warned as they did so and he urged the rock off and dodged out of the way when it came crumbling down past him creating a small hole but he found that none of them still couldn't get through and Rainstar wouldn't be able to with his leg being damaged. He looked around, " Maybe we could grab a stick to help us move some of these rocks. I mean there are probably some sturdy ones?" He suggested.

" Yeah the storm did knock some over me and you can go grab some." Soaringwind suggested looking up at the white tom who nodded.

" That sounds like a plan Jaysnow, Winterdusk try to move any rocks you think you can move." He told them as they nodded.

" Got it." Winterdusk said as he went towards the rockslide as the other brother did so too.

" You two just be careful we'll be back." Whitedream said as he and Soaringwind stalked off back to the forest and he hoenstly felt weird with being with his old apprentice because of how he hurt her then left without anything. He abandoned her when he was suppose to train her but whoever taught her did a good job.

" Oh so...you know way back when I was telling you about my father from Lightclan?" She brought up as they padded alongside each other looking for some branches. He looked at her interested as she continued on, " Well Hawksong is my father and I got to speak to him about my mother and tell him about me when I spent my short time in Lightclan." She explained.

" You went to Lightclan?" He asked as she nodded.

" Yeah I...went through a bad time after you left. I thought I did something to cause you to leave and Leopardsplash tried her best to cheer me up and she became sort of a Confidant to me in a sense." She said as he chuckled sadly and she looked at him.

" She did that alot for me when I needed her growing up...you know how bad Dovestar was and she knew all the shit I went with him and she was someone I went to always." He said remembering his dear mentor when he was an apprentice, " Sorry continue." He apologized as she nodded.

" I finally told her about Hawksong maybe being my father and she helped me saying he was a good friend since they always sat together at Gatherings. She managed to arrange a meeting between us and when he saw me he said I reminded him of kittypet he met when he was a younger newly made warrior during the Journey named Cheril and I told him that that was my mother and he was my father and well it took him some time but he finally believed it and he asked me to join Lightclan and I was so torn...but I felt I had done something wrong to cause you to leave..." She continued before stopping and looking down, " I couldn't understand what I did and I felt your family hated me so I left and joined with my father but when I got there I trained and well I started to get the feeling that Hawksong felt guilty about how he ended things with Cheril." She continued but looked at him, " I-I mean granted he does love and cherish me but he was stuck up on the past and his mate Russetwind was starting to feel I was coming between her and him and then she told him she was expecting his kits and I felt I shouldn't break up that family so I left Lightclan and came back. I had to prove to Rainstar and everyone once again but they trusted me and I became a warrior. Cloudsky told me that they didn't hate me because of what happened that you needed to go out and that you would come back...she said you just had a lot of hatred against yourself and you needed to work through it before you would return to us and you have." She smiled at him as he looked down feeling he could speak about this with her.

" Soaringwind..." He called her name with sadness in it and she somewhat knew.

She stopped him and looked sweetly at him; as an apprentice would look at her mentor, " I know it's still hard to be here and your found a place where you call home where your kits are. I thought I would find Lightclan home but no I couldn't Stormclan is my home now." She spoke with such tenderness that honestly reminded him of Leopardsplash. Maybe she would continue in her pawsteps.

" I know...it's just hard because Cloudsky and them expect that i'm gonna come back but...I know i'll have to tell them that's not the case but I know it'll be hard but I'll have to." He said as he started walking again the long grass brushing against his paws, " Come on let's go find some sticks." He said.

They managed to find some good sticks to use thanks to the storm it wasn't hard. They brought them back to the rockslide where Jaysnow and Winterdusk were moving some rocks to the side from the small hole; which was now bigger thanks to their work. The dropped the couple of sticks they had just in case one broke they had more.

" Ok we got some sticks that could work in removing enough of the boulders to get one of us in to help Rainstar." The white tom explained as the two looked at them.

" We removed most but we still can't fit through so we'll have to do this." Jaysnow explained as Whitedream made his way seeing if there was a sturdy rock to stand on and he saw on above the hole.

" Ok I can stand atop on that rock and you can hand me one of the sticks for me to push in the rock to push." He said as he jumped ontop of the rock steadying himself as he heard the leader's voice through the rocks.

" Be careful Whitedream we just got you back." He pleaded as he nodded.

" Ok hand me the stick." He motioned for them as the three picked up on of the sticks and handed it to him as he used his mouth not caring if he got splinters in the process as he stuck the pointy end in between the rocks, " Stand back just in case." He warned before pressing his paw on the other end as he felt the big rock begin to move and soon enough it rolled off and landed in front as he stared inside to see Rainstar laying there leg laying limp beside him telling him that it was the leg that had been damaged.

" I can try to fit inside?" Soaringwind offered as she made her way inside seeing as she wasn't fluffy like Winterdusk was, " Yeah i'm in, hold on Rainstar we're gonna get you out of here." She called as she stuck her head out, " Jaysnow or someone can you help me get him out." She pointed out as Jaysnow jumped into the hole.

" Whitedream try to take out another rock lower towards the ground so we can help him walk out." The tom said as he nodded, " Wait until I tell you." Jaysnow added as Whitedream nodded as he watched the two cats help Rainstar up and let him lean against them, " Ok we'll try to run out of here before the rocks fall." He added as the white tom nodded and did the same as he did before but lower and once he had it moved he could feel the rocks rumble underneathe him so he had to jump off as he watched the three cats try to hurry out but he knew they wouldn't make it and he watched as Rainstar pushed Soaringwind and Jaysnow out of the way as the rocks pumbled into his body ending his life.

" Rainstar!" Whitedream gasped as they hurried and moved the rocks before pulling his body out from the rubble then they stood waiting for any signs. They watched as his life ended but before they knew it he breathed back to life gasping in pain.

" Are you ok?" The scarred brown-and-white she-cat asked worried as he nodded.

" Yeah i'm fine...lets get back to camp..." He said rising to his paws as he bit his lip to hide back to pain from his leg, " It still hurts but I know Shadewhiper will be able to look at it." He said as they nodded and headed back to camp helping the Leader walk in as the Clan came out cheering.

" Rainstar i'm so glad you're ok!~" Brightsky, Rainstar's mate cried running towards him as their kits cried into him. Cloudsky, Brambleberry and most of the Clan joined in welcoming back their leader. Rainstar looked over and saw Leopardsplash's body sprawled out with everyone's and he looked down.

" We lost so many..." He croaked dipping his head in respects before limping toward Scarredfoot's body, " Scarredfoot too...who's been leading?" He asked as Shadewhisper ran out meeting up with him full force as he hugged his best friend.

" Thank Starclan you're ok! I've been...taking control but...i'm not the best at it i'm sorry...but come with me and i'll take a look at you." The Medicine cat said, " Besides there are some kits ready to meet their uncle." He purred.

" Arcticsky had her kits?!" Whitedream purred happily as the tom nodded.

" Yes three she-cats and two toms. Why don't you all come in and greet them. She's still awake and she's been forcing herself to stay awake until you all came back." He urged them to follow leading the family up to the cave and walked in where they were welcomed by mewling.

" Rainstar i'm so glad...you're ok.~" Arcticsky purred tiredly but excitedly as Whitedream looked down at the kits. One was a sleek tortoiseshell tabby-and-white molly, the molly beside her was a white molly with bits of ginger tabby fur, there was a ginger-and-white tabby molly, a ginger tom with gaint white paws and finally a white tom with ginger paws, she looked up at Rainstar and Brightsky smiling sadly, " I named the sleek tortoiseshell tabby-and-white molly Cloverkit...after your kit you lost..." She told her as Rainstar leaned down rubbing his muzzle against his sister's.

" That makes me so happy to hear thank you, rest now." He urged as she smiled nodding before closing her eyes as she curled more around her kits damaged leg sticking out as she purred.

The Stormclan medicine cat urged Rainstar to a nest and began to check on him, " You lost a life didn't you?" He asked as the gray tabby tom looked down nodding slowly, " That explains your leg it seemed it was damaged but it's more recovered even though you'll still feel some pain but you are good." He said as the leader nodding rising to his paws.

" Yes now I must address the clan...I need to pick a deputy." He said as Shadewhisper looked at him stopping him.

" Don't rush on picking a deputy but still address the clan. You have until sunhigh to do so so hold off." He noted as the leader nodded as he stepped out with everyone following.

" Stormclan gather underneathe to hear my words." He called as the clan to gather underneathe as Shadewhisper and Ivoryshade took their spots beside Rainstar, " I'm glad to see you all once again and rest assured i'm unharmed and perfectly ok and i'm sorry I left you all for two days but i'm back and will lead us through this tragedy. Shadewhisper did a good job watching over you all. I must address to all who have lost someone. Ripplekit, Drizzlepaw, Doestep, Brackenwish, Scarredfoot and Leopardsplash. They all were strong Stormclan cats and I welcome them into our hearts forever and they will be welcomed into Starclan where they will be happy." He lamented with deep sorrow dipping his head in silence as the Clan followed. He rose his after after the few moments of silence and smiled, " I'm glad to say Arcticsky had given birth to her kits and when she awakes she will tell me of the names she's given them and before sunhigh I will name my new deputy but for now we will mourn Scarredfoot for he was an incredible deputy and I wished for him to be leader after me. I will give it some thought about who shall be my new deputy." He declared, " Now I know most of you have questions and considers and I will hear them now." He added as Crowtalon and Rainbird stepped up.

" Rainstar I am glad to see you are ok and I must say I wish to reture to the Elder's den. During the flood I noticed I am not as young as I use to be, not just me but Crowtalon feels the same way and we wish to go to the Elder's Den. I have found out i'm expecting his kits but I will go to the Elder's Den instead of the Nursery." She explained as he looked at her and Crowtalon.

" If that is what you wish to do Rainbird and you two Crowtalon then I wish you many moons of rest and we thank you for your service." He dipped his head.

" Rainbird! Crowtalon!" The clan cheered.

" Shadewhisper has explained to me he's already done apprentice ceremonies for the kits who have reached six moons and I agree with his choices of mentors, but there is a warrior ceremony I wish to hold. Wavepaw step forward." He annouced as the blue-gray she-cat slowly made her way in the center, " I'm sorry for Drizzlepaw's death and I wish he was still alive to become a warrior just as you are but I know he watches over you now. Wavepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code you were taught by Winterdusk and make Stormclan proud?" He questioned.

She dipped her head in acknowledgment and looked up at him proudly blinking tears away, " Yes I do."

" Then I welcome you as a full warrior. Your name is now Wavesplash, shows you splashed and survived in this storm and came out stronger." He called.

" Wavesplash! Wavesplash!"

" What are we gonna do Rainstar?" Strikestone stepped forward, " Our camp is destroyed by the trees...are we gonna find a new camp?"

" I have yet to see the camp Strikestone so I will lead a patrol there to check out the damages on the other news I want to know how Lightclan is fairing so Whitedream will you lead a patrol over there to check on them?" He insisted as the white tom nodded.

" Of course Rainstar." He said dipping his head towards his brother respectfully.

" Oh and Whitedream." The leader began as Whitedream looked up at him who smiled brightly, " Welcome home."


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Whitedream lead a patrol that consisted of Soaringwind, Redwillow, her apprentice Shadowpaw, Brambleberry, Duskshade and his apprentice Wrenpaw and Oakleaf. Brambleberry insisted in wanting to get out of camp as well as go see how Softfeather was doing and Soaringwind wanted to go see her father. Which seemed to be fine to everyone he guessed.

The sun was still shining in the sky making it extremely hot for them but they continued on and it didn't stop the two apprentices who were excited. Shadowpaw and Wrenpaw were Rainstar's and Brightsky's kits who were apprentices now; alot bigger than when he last seen them. He was glad to see that the storm and flood didn't scare them as it had scared Speckle and Dove back with the Renmants; like it had scared and upset his kits. His thoughts went to Wind and how much he missed her. He had been so use to sleeping curled up to her and now he laid alone at night missing her.

Would he ever move on and be happy again?

" Look at this tree!" Wrenpaw exclaimed cheerily as she had ran up to a tree that had long been taken down by the storm, three nights ago, " It's huge.~" She chirped before continuing, " I wonder if there was any squirrels that are now sad because they lost their home..." She said ear flattening at the thought as her brother sighed rolling his eyes.

" They're just squirrels." He pointed out rolloing his eyes as the she-cat turned her head towards her brother as he had halted, suppressing a sigh of exasperation as he watched Wrenpaw scamper closer to the massive oak tree that was now fallen over and balance precariously on a thick, gnarled roots, " I mean seriously they are nothing but prey." He added huffing in annoyance.

" Actually they're gifts from Starclan they provide us with food so without them we would be nothing." Soaringwind corrected with a purr as the pale gray she-cat with a white belly turned towards the older warrior, green eyes flashing with happiness as she looked at her brother sticking her tongue at him.

" Hah!" She laughed.

" I'm not playing your kit games Wrenpaw." He rolled his eyes as Whitedream could feel his paws tingling with anticipation. He didn't want to keep stopping because of the apprentices. It wasn't like they haven't been in this forest before so he didn't understand why but they were apprentices and just simply enjoying life.

It seemed once they got closer to the border that Lightclan was in a similar mess as Stormclan and every where else was. He had to admit in all his time he had never been to Lightclan's camp. They waited outside the border hoping a patrol would come but after some time passed they realized there wasn't and so they decided to cross.

" Oh...let's bring them some prey." Oakleaf suggested, " Just in case you know since we're gonna be crossing into their territory." He added looking around for any prey.

" That sounds like a good idea." Whitedream added stepping forward, paws itching to catch something. His stomach rumbled but he was trying to ignore the hunger. It was just more as he wasn't feeling up to eating. Prey was pretty scarce too with the damages and all and when they did find prey it went to the Queens and kits as well as the injured cats which luckily Stormclan found themselves with no wounded.

" I'll go catch something." Duskshade said as the reddish-brown tom looked at him.

" I'll come with you Duskshade." He offered as the two stepped away.

" Hey Whitedream?" Wrenpaw asked as she practically jumped towards him as he turned his head as she stumbled into his front paw before picking herself up like it was nothing, " You've been to all kinds of places right?" She asked tilting her head.

" Yeah?" He asked not knowing where this was going but he allowed it. Soaringwind was chatting with Redwillow as Brambleberry stood beside her brother while Shadowpaw watched his sister act like a kit.

" What's it like?" She asked.

" It's different...not the same as being in Stormclan but it's nice to meet new things and see new places. I got to meet all kinds of new cats who have helped me grow stronger." He explained looking up as he gained some sort of happy look in his green eyes before he looked down.

" We're back." Oakleaf annouced as they came back Duskshade carrying a small bird in his jaws.

" Let's go." Brambleberry said as the two rejoined the group and Whitedream had to step back abruptly to save himself from having the young pale gray she-cat apprentice run into his legs as she went to catch up with Duskshade who took to walking beside Brambleberry. Brambleberry seemed to know where to go since she took the lead in heading through the rubble of the pine trees as they made their way towards the camp where two cats; who he remembered as Swiftstep; a black and white tom and Nightwhisper; a pure black tom with blue eyes standing outside the tunnel leading to their camp. They stood when the group came up to them as Brambleberry dipped her head politely.

" We deeply apologize for intruding in your territory but we wanted to see how Lightclan was doing after the storm. Rainstar sent us wanting to check if you all were ok." The white she-cat with the black splotches explained as she looked at them who looked amongst one another.

" We also brought a bird don't worry we hunted in our territory before coming here." Whitedream added as Duskshade dropped the bird in front of the two Lightclan cats.

" Swiftstep go fetch Fawnstar to check with her." Nightwhisper said looking at him as the tom nodded disappearing into the tunnel.

" How are things Nightwhisper?" Brambleberry asked politely as she had always been. She was one of the kindest she-cats ever. She would help a stranger if she were to run into one.

He shrugged, " Good I guess, things haven't been good with the storm...no prey and we're starving. We lost some cats in the flood and...it's jsut rough..." He sighed in grief and loss.

His sister dipped his head sadly, " I'm sorry we lost some cats and are struggling. Our camp was destroyed and we're staying in Snakerocks for the time being. Arcticsky has just given birth and Rainstar has returned to us after being missing for two days." She explained as Swiftstep emerged from the tunnel.

" You all may come in. Fawnstar will see you." He said as the group was lead inside going through the tunnel and into the camp.

It was pretty big, a thick bramble wall surrounded the camp. Bushes made the dens with some rocks that made a ramp and there was a hole before the ramp continued and Whitedream has to assume that was where Fawnstar addressed the Clan. Immediately they were welcomed by Softfeather as she greeted the group quickly sharing tongues with her sister before noticing Whitedream.

" Whitedream thank Starclan!~" She purred going towards him licking his ear, " I'm so glad to see you they told me you left but it's just good you're back." She purred, " I want you to officially meet my kits." She said as she turned, " They're warriors now and i'm so proud.~ That's Briarpaw, Autumnpaw, Gingerpaw, Rosepaw, Meadowpaw, Brightpaw and Emberpaw." She introduced as she smiled sadly turning towards them, " I wish you got to meet Deerpaw...she...uh died in the flood..." She lamented as Brambleberry hugged her as Whitedream joined in.

" We're sorry for your losee Softfeather." He apologized as he hated this storm for claiming the lives of these cats, so many lives claimed and for what?

" It's ok she's with her father." The white she-cat said as Brambleberry giggled.

" Speaking of kits first off Arcticsky had her kits and second our little brother here has kits of his own.~ Though he left them back with his 'friends' as he came back here to check up on us." Brambleberry gossipped to the Lightclan warrior who giggled and glanced at Whitedream.

" You have kits congratulations.~ We would have loved to meet them you know?" She pointed out giving him a cocked eyebrow.

" I left them behind because it's too dangerous outside they are safe from harm." He pointed out looking down at his paws. After losing Wind he wanted to keep them safe so he didn't lose them. He was glad he still had those bundles of joy. If he lost them he didn't know what he would do. They were all he had left of Wind and each and every one of them reminded him of her.

" I understand completely Whitedream I want to do nothing but keep my kits safe just as you. So Arcticsky had her kits?" She said looking back at Bramblesky who began to tell her about them as in the corner of his eye he could see Fawnstar and her mate Dusksnow come out of the Leader's den with some kits following and he remembered she had been expecting when he last seen her at the Gathering when she annouced she was expecting.

Four kits; and from what he could tell were all mollies ran down the ramp with Dusksnow following behind. One was a black-and-white tabby she-cat with a striped tail who lead the group of kits down the ramp as another she-cat who was a black she-cat with white splotches covering her body pounced on her playfully nipping at her ear as the beautiful orange-and-white tortoiseshell she-kit; bright green eyes showed mischief as she watched the two as she playfully snuck up to the two while they played. Then finally a pale brown she-cat with dark brown markings watched her sister by her father's leg. Fawnstar smiled at her kits and her mate who continued to watch over them as she walked over to the Stormclan cats.

" It's good to see you all, I was told you came to see how we are faring?" The leader asked as she looked over at Whitedream, " Oh it's been awhile since i've seen your face. You disappeared for some time." She pointed out.

" Yes." Was all he said really, he didn't know what much to say to that.

" Anyway I heard Rainstar disappeared? I'm glad he's back and well and we are fine...Nightwhisper must've told you we lost some of our cats. Nightpaw, Deerpaw as I'm sure Softfeather told you, Featherfall and Stonefur. They will be dearly missed." She said dipping her head respectfully before looking back up, " How is Stormclan doing?"

" We lost some cats as well...Scarredfoot, Leopardsplash, Ripplekit, Drizzlepaw, Duskshade's sister Doestep and Brackenwish."

" Oh Scarredfoot? I'm assuming Rainstar has chosen a new deputy?" The Lightclan leader asked as Duskshade scoffed.

" That's personal information and Rainstar will annouce in the Gathering." The brown tom said glancing to the side as Wrenpaw stood beside him looking around amazed by the camp.

" Of course it's not my place to ask that. I will wait for the next Gathering. Did Rainstar speak of that at all? It's tomorrow but with many things occuring i'm sure he wouldn't want to have it right now."

Whitedream looked around and saw Soaringwind speaking to Hawksong and he was glad they had a good relationship. The two were speaking happily to one another as they shared tongues with one another.

" We'll run it by Rainstar when we return and we will send word if he believes if it's a good idea or not but we have alot to do so we might not." Redwillow explained to the Lightclan leader who nodded as Whitedream's belly growled pretty loudly as Shadowpaw glanced at him.

" Did you not eat back at camp?" The apprentice questioned confused and Whitedream had to feel embarassed for being lectured by an apprentice.

" I wasn't hungry then and we've been walking for some time now." He pointed out as he looked at the apprentice giving him the eye as the gray tabby tom looked away.

" Well...you may grab a small mouse before you go. Oh and let Rainstar know that the Guardian Oak is still standing just fine but there is an added branch thanks to the storm. Send a warrior here when you have recieved word about if we are holding a Gathering or not." She said dipping her head, " But feel free to sit and relax abit before leaving. Right now the clans need one another." She said as her kits playfully played with her tail and paws wanting her to pay attention to them and so she did.

Whitedream decided to not eat and he went to join Soaringwind and Hawksong who was chatting together. Soaringwind smiled at him and rose to her paws as her father followed her, " Ah Whitedream it's good to see you again." He said politely as he dipped his head, " Soaringwind told me you left but now you're back. You also saved her when she fell in the river i'm thankful for that." He added.

" I wasn't about to let a kit drown." Whitedream shrugged as he didn't see it as something very important. He didn't want the attention nor the glory. He just did what he felt he needed to do, " How's Russetwind? I heard she had your kits?" He asked.

" Yes and she's fine enjoying the mother life even though she didn't think she would." He laughed, " Their names are Scorchkit and Oakkit and they are pretty lively despite the storm." He added sighing, " I'm just glad it didn't effect them."

" Yeah I understand what you mean. My kits were effected and...they lost their mother in the storm...but they are managing I hope..." Whitedream admitted and he had to admit to himself he was missing them even though he has only been away for about a day or so but they were his kits and he did feel guilty to have left them shortly after their mother's passing but he did feel right in keeping them instead of bringing them along in these dangerous times. They were safe back in the Skystones and that was enough for him. He would apologize to them all he needed to when he got back.

A part of himself wished he brought them here...to meet everyone but he was glad he didn't just because Stormclan wasn't the Clan it was when he left. The storm destroyed the clan in it's wake and left the survivors to pick up the pieces and try to rebuild what Stormclan use to be. But he knew...that Stormclan changed by a storm no less which he thought was ironic seeing that the clan was called Stormclan.

" Whitedream?" Soaringwind called breaking him out of his thoughts as he looked over at them.

" Pardon?" He questioned not having heard.

" I asked where your kits were are they back in Stormclan? I didn't know you had kits to begin with." He pointed out, " Leopardsplash always talked about you and never brought it up."

" I uh...met a she-cat during my time away from the Clan, my kits are not in Stormclan but in a safe place away from this tragedy." He explained as he saw the look on Hawksong's face, " rest assured I didn't leave them unattended they are with friends." He added easing the other's mind.

He did glance to see Soaringwind's face when he said that but he didn't think it was an issue because she said nothing, " Soaringwind, Whitedream we're leaving." Redwillow called as the two nodded rising to their paws as the brown-and-white she-cat looked at her father.

" Well that's our cue i'll see you when we have our next Gathering." She purred rubbing her head against her father which admittedly worried Whitedream alittle bit. Made him wonder but he brushed it off.

" Well it was nice seeing you tell Russetwind I'm glad to hear she's well." The white tom said politely as she stalked away to go say his farewells to Softfeather and her kits.

" I'm glad to see you are back and again I would like to meet your kits sometime." His sister said leaning over licking his ear before glancing down at her kits, " Kits say goodbye."

" Bye.~" Autumnpaw; the white tom with the reddish-ginger patched that look like rain drops; named after Brightsky's brother; Autumntail. He was named after him in memory just as Cloudsky had done the same with his half brother Autumnpaw.

" Bye guys train well and become great warriors." He said dipping his head before ruffling Autumnpaw's fur and joining the group as they headed out of Lightclan camp.

Whitedream stayed behind as Wrenpaw continued to look around being amazed by everything surrounding her. He fell silent as Soaringwind walked beside him chatting about her father and he continued to feel off about it, " Are you listening to me Whitedream?" The she-cat asked as he glanced at her.

" Yeah, yeah you're speaking about Hawksong I know." He said as the she-cat stopped and looked at him as he passed by her.

He stopped when she spoke, " I'm sorry is there a problem?" She questioned as he turned towards her seeing the look on her face and he could tell she definitely wasn't the she-cat he knew back as an apprentice.

" I'm just...worried...you clearly have this bond with Hawksong and i'm glad for you to have finally found your father but it's...unsettling...especially since you have left Stormclan to be with him before...I have no room to talk since I left but...-" He began as she snarled.

" I'm loyal to Stormclan that was why I came back!"

" No you told me before you came back because you didn't feel welcome because he and Russetwind had kits, you said it." The white tom corrected and he didn't care the others had stopped and was listening, " Like I said I can't judge but how are you gonna be able to defend Stormclan from Lightclan if something ever happened with your father being in Lightclan? You can't do both." He told her.

" Look you can't just come back and lecture me about this and how dare you question my loyalty when you left your home because of what?!" She snarled stepping up to him, " Because everything reminded you of your father?! That you were afraid you would become like him!?" She added circling him as his claws dug into the ground, " Let's talk about you! First you leave then you come back after moons of being gone soon after the flood. Left your kits behind with 'friends' as you claim. No it's Sweetpoppy and you remember how she chose those rogues over us and now you are 'friends' with her tell me why the sudden change!?" She growled.

" That's enough Soaringwind." Brambleberry called looking at her.

" No Brambleberry it's fine stay out of this." He said waving off his tail, " She made a mistake just as I did." He defended fur ruffling, ready to defend Sweetpoppy, " She has long suffered, Mountainsplash was a cat she loved and he died protecting her. She left her home and travelled until she found a home; a cat; who taught her to love and forgive herself. I was very much mad at her and myself then I began to forgive myself and I learned to forgive her once I saw she had suffered enough and fully suffered when I watch her dive into the stormy waters to try and save my mate Wind even though she could've lost her life. She has saved my kits and protected them as if they were her own so yes I do forgive her." He said looking at her anger in his eyes as she stepped up to her, " I did leave yes that was because I had hurt you and I was afraid I was becoming my father and you're right that I left everyone behind and it was selfish and cowardly but I needed to find myself and get better and that's why I came back to make it up to them." He pointed out, " Don't you think i've suffered to know I have forever lost any chance with my family? With the cats I grew up with? I see the looks and hear the whispers. I left my kits behind with cats I trust and I do plan to go back to them. I came back to help Stormclan and make up the fact that I left them in an attempt to make it up to my family and Stormclan and I don't need you making me feel guilty while i'm doing so." He barked at her as he passed her stepping off without the group.

When they got back to their temporary camp the setting sun's gaze relaxed on the peak of the horizon. The bottom half of the sun was blocked by far off trees and mountains it would gradually sink behind and he had to be reminded that maybe one of those mountains was the Skystones where his kits were. The orange hue of it gave it an orange and rose pastel color. His eyes met with the setting sun and he as well as the others in the group were both exhasuted and hungry. Tensions ran high as he decided to avoid Soaringwind and it seemed to be the same with her. He grabbed a small mouse and headed inside the cave thinking maybe to see Arcticsky and her kits but he as he was about to head up the ramp but stopped.

" Rainstar may I speak with you prviately?" Shadewhisper asked as he had walked up to the leader who had been walking up the ramp.

" Of course but we need to make it quick I got to announce to the Clan on our findings and who will becomes my deputy." His brother stated as they went off the ramp and off to the side as Whitedream wondered what it was about and his curiousity got the best of him and he followed but stayed a distance.

" Remember the night before you became leader I had that prophecy?" Shadewhisper asked in a hush tone as the leader looked at him.

" Umm...the...one that went...the calm before the Storm, the White will become a lost star that the..." He tried to remember the rest.

" White star will dissolve the Storm." The Medicine Cat finished, " But yes that one, I figured out while you were gone that this Storm was the storm mentioned in the prophecy." He pointed out.

" Ok so why is it such a big thing now?" Rainstar asked curious.

" I don't know maybe Starclan was trying to warn of us the troubles of the storm but...we...I didn't know what it meant then..." He said sadly looking away.

" Don't blame yourself on that. No one could ever know...but what about the other parts?" He asked looking at him as he rested his tail on his best friend's shoulder.

" The White star I believe is Whitedream...think about it. He left and became 'lost' and now is back I believe he will dissolve the storm...and when I say that maybe he will help pick up the pieces and make Stormclan better." He added.

That seemed to offend Rainstar just a bit because his fur bristled and he looked at his best friend, " And i'm not trying Shadewhisper? Is this Starclan's way of saying i'm not doing good or something?"

" Rainstar I don't think that. You have helped Stormclan and you've been a wonderful leader ever since Dovestar died...no even before that. I think it's more as he's gonna do something that will forever change Stormclan." He said looking at him, " Be it good...or bad...I don't know and i'm trying to consult Starclan for the answer." He added.

" Well when you figure it out let me know...but do not speak any of this to no one especially Whitedream, now I must go speak with Whitedream's group since they just came back from Lightclan, now excuse me." He said and Whitedream stepped away heading back to where the small Fresh-Kill pile was and picked the mouse he had dropped back up. He was trying to make it not obvious but his mind was reeling from that conversation, " Whitedream how was Lightclan?" The leader asked walking up to him.

" Oh they were good...prey was bad from what Fawnstar explained to us but everything was good. They lost a few cats but they're still kicking. She wanted to know about the Gathering...if Stormclan was fit to come. She wanted to know and if you decide to send someone to her camp to let her know."

" Thank you for going, how is Softfeather?" He asked.

" Her daugther Deerkit lost her life in the storm but she seems to be managing. Gave me grief about not bringing my kits with me just as everyone has." he chuckled.

Rainstar chuckled, " Well that's good, means she's doing well if she lectured you, excuse me i'm gonna announce to the Clans." He said as Whitedream nodded and the leader walked up the ramp, " Cats of Stormclan gather underneathe for a Clan meeting." He called as cats began to gather underneathe.

Whitedream sat besides his mother who had been standing beside Jaysnow and Winterdusk as he could hear the muttering and whispers, " Who do you think he's gonna make Deputy?"

" There's alot of cats who would be good choices."

" Enough of the whispering and let me speak, first off Whitedream's group came back with news that Lightclan is fine. They have lost little and they're camp is fine but prey is scarce for them. Cloudsky, Softfeather is alright...she lost one of her kits but she is alright." He said looking down at his mother knowing the look, " Now onto our camp, I lead a few cats there and it's not pretty...the entrance was trashed and the ledge leading up to the Leader's den are messed up but it seems everything else is better...but the camp is fixable and we can get started on it immediately." He explained to them as they got happy from the news, " Now Fawnstar has asked about tomorrow's Gathering and if it's a good idea to have one even though I've thought about it and I don't think we should have the Gathering especially with us putting all our full effort into fixing up camp and collecting prey for the Clan so there will be no Gathering for us, does that sound good?" He asked.

" You are right." Darkwillow said stepping forward, " We have lost alot..."

" I don't want to admit anything bad but we lost alot of cats...Leopardsplash, Scarredfoot, Ripplekit, Drizzlepaw, Doestep and Brackenwish, it's just...not best to have a Gathering." Shatterflight; a dark gray she-cat with dark crimson eyes and a scar over her left eyes spoke stepping besides Darkwillow as others agreed.

" We've always showed pride and strength and now...I'm afraid we won't be able to do so tonight and I know Lightclan is in a similar state but still." Crowtalon said walking up with his mate in tow, " But as you said Rainstar we have much more better things to worry about than the Gathering." He added looking up at the leader.

Rainstar looked out listening to everyone agree it wasn't good to have the Gathering before he spoke, " If everyone shares the same opinion then I won't further object. As I recall Whitedream explained that once I decided I should send a warrior to Lightclan to let her know about not having the Gathering." He said as Wildfire stepped forward.

" I'll go after the meeting is over." He offered as Rainstar dipped his head.

" Thank you Wildfire." He thanked before looking at him, " Now I will tell you all who I have decided to be Deputy. I've given this alot of thought as I was walking through our camp and I've decided and I pray hope that Scarredfoot approves. My deputy will be Jaysnow, he has shown me through and through before and during the storm of what it takes. He is a perfect choice and I will be glad for him to come up and join me." The gray tabby tom spoke looking at Jaysnow who was shocked.

" A-are you sure about this Rainstar?" Jaysnow asked looking around then up at the leader.

" You go join him." Whitedream said looking at him smiling, " I haven't been around but he just said you've done so much and you earned your right by his side." The white tom added.

" Yes you deserve this Jaysnow you have done so much and worked so hard." Cloudsky purred looking at her son who was still confused, " Go." She nudged him forward as he looked back before going up the ramp where Rainstar dipped his head welcoming him and stood to the side so he could say a few words

" Um...honestly I wasn't expecting this but I am honored to do my best as Deputy for you Rainstar and for Stormclan." He said looking at the cats gathered.

" Jaysnow! Jaysnow!" The clan cheered.

" You will do just fine as Deputy Jaysnow that is why I chose you." Rainstar smiled letting his tail rest on his brother's shoulder. He said as he looked out at the crowd, " Jaysnow I would like for you to lead a patrol to the Guardian Oak. I want you all to check that area and try to do some hunting. The Queens need prey." The leader said as Jaysnow nodded, " And speaking of Queens Arcticsky has finally named her kits. Cloverkit, Snowkit, Turtlekit, Sunkit and Gingerkit and I gladly welcome them into Stormclan." He smiled, " If there is nothing else I must begin working and thinking on repairs for our camp." He addd before ending the meeting with his motion of his tail as he jumped down. Jaysnow followed behind and made his way to where his family was standing.

" Congratulations." Winterdusk greeted as Whitedream nodded.

" Yes we shall celebrate later but right now we need to go hunting as Rainstar explained. Perhaps we'll catch enough and be able to do so." Whitedream said looking at him smiling, " I'll go on the patrol you need." He offered.

" Thank you Whitedream. Winterdusk, Strikestone, Lightpaw, Wavesplash, Shatterflight and Leafpaw will come with me to the Guardian Oak might as well check the damages while we hunt." Jaysnow said, " Winterdusk can you go gather everyone?" He asked as the other nodded and stepped off to go retrieve them.

" I do hope we find something really. It'll make me rest easy." Whitedream said as everyone came around.

" Ready to go?" The Stormclan deputy asked as they nodded and headed out.

As many times Whitedream had been out in the forest he always expected to be greeted with the forest he grew up with but now devestation was all that was left. He wondered if the forest would ever go back to being flourished, full with life because as of now he didn't believe it would ever be ok.

Be the same it was before.

As they made their way close to the Guardian Oak they could see how it was and they saw as it was Rainstar had said before. One branch had fallen and joined the other two where they addressed the clans and he had to believe it was a sign that Cloudclan soon join them as they should.

" Ok let's split up. Strikestone take your apprentice over in that direction. Shatterflight take the other direction with Leafpaw to get some practice hunting." Jaysnow explained as the two nodded and walked off, " Wavesplash and Winterdusk take north and look. Whitedream and I will head this way and we will look for prey that way," He said as the two named cats nodded heading off.

" Let's go." Whitedream smiled as they continued into the forest to look around for prey.

" Hey you remember the time we snuck out of camp and Cloudsky was nearly...well she was just plain livid and then Dovestar scolded us while Rainstar when he was deputy he just shook his head disapprovingly." The Stormclan deputy chuckled, " I mean Rainstar was more our father than Dovestar was when he was alive."

" I just remember shortly after Rainstar told us it was fine exploring that he, Brambleberry, Arcticsky and Softfeather did it as apprentices back in the old territory. I wish I got to see it...did you get to see it when you were out?" He asked.

" I don't know...we weren't born there and I never seen it before." He chuckled looking at him, " I was...in Rosa's barn then in an adoption center when the Twolegs caught me then in an elderly Twoleg's home with Wind and our kits for most of my time before she died and we were forced to leave so the Twolegs wouldn't seperate us...then I lead them to the mountains and soon enough the flood happened." He explained but shook his head, " You know I never asked about you and I apologize for that. Any she-cat's you going after?" He asked looking at him as they made their way through pushing back parts of tree limbs and bushes to continue through.

Jaysnow looked around and pressed closer to his brother, " I got to tell you something...after you left I went out wanting to get some air and I wanted to look for you and bring you home so I went alittle farther following your scent a day later...but it stopped at the swamp and I knew you passed by and I wasn't about to do so...I figured you would need a few days then you would come back...so days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and so on." Jaysnow began before stopping and turning towards him, " I felt as if I lost a bit of myself and then I met her." He continued, " Her name was Wisp and it was as if she brought me back to life and soon enough I was sneaking out at night to see her and it was a normal thing. We became mates and soon enough I had to break things off because Cloudsky caught me. She even asked Wisp to join us that Rainstar would welcome her as warrior bur she declined saying it wasn't her life and that was the last I seen her. I believe mom scared her off with asking about joining the clan and I was pretty pissed but I figured it wasn't meant to be...because I haven't seen her since." He said looking down.

" I'm sorry...do you think she's still around?" He asked as Jaysnow shrugged.

" I don't know but honestly I hope not because she would've been caught up in th-" He began but heard crying and the two turned and thought it sounded like a kit and they quickly hurried to where it was coming from and they both gasped at the scene.

A tree had fallen down and the trunk was laying ontop of a she-cat who was squashed and dead and they could hear crying and begging and they saw a little kit. A smoky-dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes filled with tears was pulling at some smoky-gray tabby fur and he didn't know who she was or who this kit was but Jaysnow seemed to know the dead she-cat.

" NO! Wisp!" He cried hurrying over as the she-kit stepped back not expecting them as he cried and brushed his fur against her bloodied one, " No please no!"

" W-who are you?" The kit asked as he looked at her.

" Wait...is she...?" Jaysnow asked but stopped with a sniffle, " Your mother?"

" I-i'm also...your daughter." The kit asked and Whitedream could see she wasn't even older than his own kits. She was pretty young but not just recently born or anything and she looked awful. Fur messed up and tone cracking and he couldn't understand what she was going through but he knew his kits went through loss with Wind's death.

" M-my daughter...what's your name?" He asked.

" H-Hollykit." She said, " She named me just as the clan does from what you told her." She stepped up to him and then looked down at her mother nuzzling underneathe her mother's arm and sobbed more.

" Hollykit i'm sorry but she's gone and will be missed, we will mourn her now." Whitedream said stepping forward as he dipped his head respectfully, " You won't survive out in this dark, dangerous world alone and we have a place for you, right Jaysnow?" He asked looking at his brother who looked back then towards his deceased mate and little kit.

" Yes of course please come to Stormclan and we can take care of you. Please you're my daughter and I want to take care of you." Jaysnow said stepping forward towards her looking into her eyes, " Please let me be here for you now."

Hollykit seemed conflicted unsure if she wanted to leave her mother's body and go with these strangers and he could understand that, but she looked back at her father and nodded, " Ok i'll...i'll go with you...Momma and me were actually coming to Stormclan to ask to join. We have no where to go...or...we had no where to go..." She said looking down at her paws as Jaysnow brought her close to him.

" Let us mourn her then we will get her body out and bury her she deserves it." Jaysnow said looking at her as the white tom stepped forward examining the tree and then Wisp's body before shaking his head.

" It won't work." Whitedream pointed out as the two looked at him.

" What?" Jaysnow asked.

" We can't move this tree...so we can't pull her body out or we'll rip it into...two." He explained pointing to it, " See, the tree is too big and if we try to pull and drag it it won't work and I wouldn't want her to see that..."

" We have to move it Whitedream maybe we can get everyone else to move the tree o-or-"

" Stop Jaysnow! There's...nothing we can do and I don't-"

" WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER WHITEDREAM! WE HAVE TO BURY HER BODY SO HER SPIRIT CAN JOIN STARCLAN!" He snapped as Whitedream's fur bristled like needles.

" Stop screaming you are terrifying her."

" I'm going to bury her whatever I have to do Whitedream and if you're not gonna help then get out of my way she deserves to be buried. No matter what i'm gonna do it for her." He motioned to his kit as Whitedream sighed.

" You can't help them all...save all the ones and be able to bury them...we just have to pray that their spirits make it to Starclan." He said as he watched his brother's fur bristle.

" That can't be true, I know you've been on some kind of journey and seen the world but I don't know what you went through to change you but I can and will save her."

" She's gone Jaysnow...nothing can save her all you can do is just pray that she makes it to Starclan."

" Whitedream you can say whatever but nothing will change my mind I don't care what you went through but this is my family and my buisness."

" I only lost my mate and a good friend in the storm and I tried to go out and look for their bodies but found nothing. I had to make peace and mourn with no body and I had to tell my kits that I couldn't find their mother's body for them to mourn. You and your daughter get to Jaysnow that should be g-good enough." He said voce cracking just abit before he turned and stepped off to get some air.

He didn't want to snap at his brother and he knew he was grieving but he still wanted to tell him how hard it was for him...and he knew trying to make everything about him wasn't right but he had a point. He decided to leave it alone and go hunting instead figuring he could let the two mourn alone.


End file.
